


Life with a family eremika - Wattpad

by eremika666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 65,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremika666/pseuds/eremika666
Summary: eremika family life and with some characters i made up
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1 feelings

**Author's Note:**

> eremika family life and with some characters i made up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren has feelings for mikasa but dosen't know how to tell her with the help of armin he tell her and she said yes and they start to date

~They are texting~

"Mikasa," said Eren   
"Yes" mikasa answer back curiously  
"I-I-" Eren said nervously

"You what, Eren?"mikasa questioned  
"Don't worry mikasa" Eren said, timidly.  
~Armin join the group~  
"Hey" Armin said.

"Armin" replied Eren  
"Yes?" asked Armin   
"Wait is mikasa still here?" Asked Eren  
"I thi- " Armin said, quickly interrupted by mikasa  
"What?" mikasa asked getting angrier

"Oh?" Eren said still scared   
"Why won't you answer me?" Asked mikasa  
"Boy stuff, yeah boy stuff" said eren more scared  
"That you don't know" said Eren   
"Why?" Asked mikasa  
"Because your not a boy" said Eren  
"And" mikasa said

"Mikasa don't wor-" Eren said getting interrupted by mikasa  
"Do you need me to come to your room Eren" said mikasa

"Mikasa" said Armin   
"Yas" said mikasa  
"Hey" said Armin   
"Hey?" Said mikasa confuse  
"What are you doing" said Armin trying to get mikasa to get Eren i've Her mind

"Why do you want to know" said mikasa confusingly  
"Because we're friends aren't we" said Armin  
"Yeah we are but it is none of your goddamn business" said mikasa

"Fine"said Armin   
"Oh by the way mikasa Eren doesn't need you" said Armin  
"Arrrr🤬😡🤬😡 "mikasa growled at Armin   
"Mikasa "said eren  
"She not here" said Armin

"What" said mikasa   
"Mikasa" said eren   
"Yes" said mikasa  
"I I I I Wanted to know if you you" eren said nervously  
"Liked the game "eren said Trying to save his butt  
"What gam- "mikasa Tried to say but was interrupted by Armin

"Oh my god" said Armin   
"I" said eren  
"Sorry I have to go" said mikasa   
~mikasa is offline ~  
"I love you mikasa" said eren finally but she wasn't here  
"She not here" said Armin  
"What 😭"said eren  
"When she comes back" said Armin   
"Ok" said eren   
" Wait how" said eren confusingly

"Be like mikasa I love you will you be my girlfriend " said Armin   
"Really that's it"said eren  
"Yes And she will say yes Ok "said armin  
"Ok" said eren  
"Mikasa Were are you" said Armin   
"What" said mikasa. Getting really annoyed  
"I" said eren  
"What are you doing again" said Armin   
"None of your goddamn business" said mikasa

"Ok ok" said Armin   
"What did you want" said mikasa. Really moody  
"Eren wanted to say something" said Armin   
"I really cannot stay"said mikasa  
"Sorry eren i'll make it up to you I promise bye" said mikasa  
~mikasa is offline~  
"I love you" said eren But he was too late again  
"She don't here" said Armin   
"Arrr" growded Eren   
"Sorry bro we could ask Annie what she is doing" said Armin

"Ok "said eren   
"Wait Annie" said eren   
"Aren't they still fighting" said eren   
"I have Know idea Any more" said Armin  
"And yeah Annie. Anime Ackerman" said Armin   
~Armin added Annie to the group~  
"Hey Annie "said Armin   
"What" said Annie Mad as usual  
"Do you know what mikasa is doing" said Armin  
"Yeah" why said Annie  
"No"said mikasa  
"What" said eren  
"Mikasa?"Said eren  
~Mikasa is offline ~  
"Yeah what" said Armin

"I can't say" said Annie  
"Why"said Armin   
"Well aren't you nosy" said Annie  
"Sorry just wondering for a friend" said Armin   
"And Ackerman rules stop me "said Annie  
"What "said Armin  
"Never betray another Ackerman especially when it's your sister "said Annie  
"Ok "said Armin  
"What just tell me "said eren   
"No I got to get her something" said Annie  
"What "said eren  
"Get what for her" said eren  
"A pa- "said Annie. Before interrupting herself  
"A what "said eren  
"Nothing "said Annie   
"I mean paddle pop "said Annie  
"Why "said eren   
"She in pain "said Annie  
"WHAT!"yelled eren   
"I mean in in "said Annie  
"In what "said eren  
"In painting" said Annie   
"What "said eren   
"I got to go "said Annie   
~Annie is offline ~  
"WTF!"said armin   
"Arrrr" growded eren   
~eren left~   
"Did it work" said mikasa  
"Yes" said Armin and Annie  
"Good" saidmikasa   
"Hahaha" Laughed Annie   
"That's rude I'm going to tell eren"  
"No "the both yelled at Armin  
"I will "said Armin   
~Armin add eren back~  
"What "said eren. Angrily  
"Eren" said mikasa  
"Mikasa" said Eren lovingly   
"What" said mikasa   
"Oooooo" said Annie   
"Shhhh" said Armin   
"I love you will you be my girlfriend"said eren. Straight out  
"What yes of course I will Eren" said mikasa   
"Really "said eren   
~Mikasa gives eren A virtual kiss on the cheek-  
~ eren give A virtual kiss on the lips back~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Note: Annie is mikasa twin sister and Levi is there older brother by 5 year and there has a Younger sister called Kyara she dates bertholdt and Annie dates Reiner but lives with Armin and there cousin Jojo Which is Armin's wife and they have three kids and Annie has one that the moment who spends most of her time with her dad training to become a good Ackerman sorry if these chapters long just had to put that note in if it doesn't make sense oh and Levi is marred to Lexi ok boi~


	2. Life with a family eremika - Chapter 2 pain  - Wattpad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might be bad but my first time sorry if it's bad

~It's like a month later so yeah and there not texting except for right now~

"Babe" said eren  
"Yes" said mikasa   
"Were are you" said Eren  
"Why?" mikasa asked   
"Because I love you baby" eren said   
"Eren" mikasa said  
"Yeah" said eren  
"I'm in my room come" said mikasa   
"Ok Babe" eren said

~ eren walks in to mikasa's room to find mikasa in pain btw they are not texting anymore~

"Babe" eren said Scared and worried  
"What?" mikasa asked   
"Are you ok?" Eren asked   
"Yes and no" mikasa replied  
"What's wrong?" eren said

~ before she could answer eren said~

"Let me guess cramps" said eren  
"Yeah" mikasa replied in pain  
"It's ok i will comfort you baby until you feel better" eren said  
"Ok" mikasa answered

~eren hugs mikasa and mikasa hugs back kissing him on the cheek and then cries into his chest in pain~

~ but eren gets Interruptedby Annie~

"Annie what are you doing here?" Said eren   
"Annie" said mikasa

~Ignoring Eren's question she says to mikasa~

"Are you in pain" said Annie

~she Winks at mikasa~

"Why did you wink?" Asked Eren  
"Don't worry eren" mikasa replied  
"Do you need anything?" Asked Annie  
"Yeah" Replied mikasa  
"Ok what?" Asked Annie   
"Mmmmmm a 🩹🩸🧻 paddle pop please" said mikasa

~as she winked at Annie ~

"Ok one paddle pop coming up" said Annie  
"Thank Annie" said mikasa  
"What?" eren asked confusingly  
"Don't worry eren" said mikasa

~eren gets up and stop hugging mikasa and kisses her on the forehead and walks out of the room when~

"We're are you going eren?" Mikasa asked  
"Don't worry I will be back" said eren  
"But I need you" said mikasa   
"I will be back babe ok and then I will give you more hugs and kisses ok" said eren  
"Ok make sure you come back" said mikasa  
I will ~kisses mikasa~ said eren

~ eren went to talk to Armin~  
"What's wrong eren?" said Armin curiously  
" mikasa having cramps and Annie winked at her and said one paddle pop coming up and all mikasa wants is hugs and kisses I mean I don't mind but. what does that mean?" Said eren  
"Mikasa is probably on her" said Armin   
"What" said eren  
"P"   
"What" said eren  
"E"  
"R"  
"What" said eren  
"I"  
"O"  
"D"  
"What" said eren   
"P E R I O D eren period" said Armin   
"Oh ok" said eren  
"Eren" said Armin  
"What?" Said eren  
"All you can do is comfort her until she feels better okay" said armin  
"Ok what does paddle pop mean?" Asked eren  
"Probably a pad or tampon" said Armin  
"Are ok I got to go to here bye and thank Armin" said eren  
"Ok bye eren" said Armin

~back at mikasa's room and mikasa is asleep~

"Babe baby babe" said eren

"Mm yeah eren" said mikasa   
"I'm back " said eren hugging mikasa  
"Yay" said mikasa  
"I'm back as well" said Annie  
"Annie" said mikasa  
"Mikasa here you go" said Annie  
"Thanks I will be back" said mikasa  
"Ok baby" said eren

~mikasa left to go the bathroom and put the pad on ~

"Annie"said eren  
"Yeah" said Annie   
" have you ever deal with this Before Annie?" Said eren  
"Yeah she my sister and I have one to you know and how did you know she was on her period eren?" Said Annie  
"Yeah I know you have a period and Armin told me"said eren  
"Oh ok"said Annie  
"Baby" eren yelled   
"Yeah" ~mikasa calling out of the bathroom~  
"Are you ok" eren Asked  
"Yes eren" ~mikasa was done putting on the pad and she walked out of the bathroom~  
"You good" said eren  
"Eren" said mikasa  
"Yeah" said eren  
"Move overs babe" said mikasa  
"Ok" said eren

~After walking out of the bathroom mikasa tells eren tells him to move over and gets in to hug him~

"Baby" said eren  
"Yeah" said mikasa  
"Go to sleep" said eren  
"Ok" said mikasa

~eren play with her hair and kisses her on the forehead~  
~mikasa is laying with Eren. while eren is left playing with her hair and she locks her fingers with his and fall the sleep on Eren's chest~

"Good night baby" said eren

"Bye eren" said Annie  
"I gotta to go to Reiner and cuddle him hehe" said Annie  
"Ok bye Annie" said eren  
"HEY ERE-" Armin said but then getting interrupted by eren  
"Shhhhhhh mikasa is asleep" eren said  
"I just came to see how you and mikasa were doing" said Armin  
"Ok we are fine" said eren

Note: it might be bad but my first time sorry if it's bad


	3. Life with a family eremika - Chapter 3 proposal - Wattpad

~a 9 months later

" When are you proposing to her?" Asked Armin  
"Armin she asleep she might hear you" said Eren  
"But when" said Armin

"obviously when she is better" eren replied  
"Ok good night then" Armin said  
" good night Armin" said eren

~eren fell asleep a few minutes later~

~ a few days later mikasa is better so eren texts her~

"Babe baby are you a wake" said eren  
"Eren" said mikasa  
"Good your a wake" said eren  
"What's wrong?" Asked mikasa  
"I just wanted to say" said eren   
" are you breaking up with me after everything😭😭😭" mikasa said as she started to cry  
"Mikasa no" said eren  
"Then what" said mikasa before interrupting herself   
" you know what never mind come to my room" mikasa said  
"No" Eren answered quickly  
"Why" asked mikasa  
"You come t-" said eren but then he got interrupted by mikasa  
"Your room 😉🥰" mikasa said  
"No I'm not there" said eren  
"Huh what where are you then?" Mikasa said  
"Don't worry I'm not in danger " said eren  
"Come to Luna lake😉🥰" said eren  
"Luna lake why" said mikasa  
"Just come" said eren   
"Ok" said mikasa

~mikasa walks out but the turns around to text him what to wear~

"Wear the sexy bikini you aways wear the one I like" eren said  
"What?" Asked mikasa   
"The dress skirt one what's it called" said eren  
"The Ackerman tropical island bikini" she said  
"Yeah that one" eren replied

~mikasa put on the Ackerman tropical island bikini and walked out of her room to notice jean staring at her~

"What are you looking at?" Asked mikasa  
" a beauty a godness my love my crush the person I hope to be with with the bikini looking beautiful as aways so pretty" said Jean to himself   
"Jean" said mikasa  
"What" said Jean   
"What are you looking at?"said mikasa  
"You obviously" he says  
"What" said mikasa  
"You're a goddess" said Jean  
"What anyway I have to go I'm in a rush Jean sorry i have to go" mikasa said  
"Bye angel face" said Jean   
"Bye horse face haha" said mikasa  
"Hey you got that off eren didn't you" said Jean  
"Maybe well we are dating in all" said mikasa  
"I'm so sorry again but I really have to go" said mikasa  
"Bye" said Jean   
"Bye horse face " said mikasa

~ mikasa grabs a snack then goes out the front door to see Armin waiting for her~

"Hey mikasa" he said   
"Armin what are you doing?" Asked mikasa  
"I'm your ride to eren" he said  
"Really" asked mikasa  
"Yes" he said  
"Ok" she said  
"Come on wait do you want to do anything first " he said  
"No ok" said mikasa  
"Good let's go get on" said Armin

~mikasa got on armin's Horse and they ride to Luna lake where eren was waiting to surprise mikasa let's hope she says yes~

"Here we are mikasa" said Armin"   
"where is eren" mikasa asked   
"Know I'd-" Armin get cut off by eren  
"Baby" said eren  
"Eren" said mikasa  
"Well there your answer bye guys you 2 have fun" said Armin  
"Fun" said mikasa confusingly  
"Bye Armin "eren said  
"Bye thanks for the ride" said mikasa   
"No worries see you guys soon bye" said Armin  
"Mikasa" said eren  
"Yes" said mikasa  
"Will you swim to the underwater cave with me"said eren  
"Yes eren" said mikasa

~note just so you know they aren't texting any more~

"Ok good" said eren

~ mikasa and eren swam to the underwater cave Surprisingly they can hold their breath for a long time~  
~ they make it to the underwater cave where a beautiful romantic cuddling sash is set up with black candles and rose pedal and Champagne out~  
"Eren" said mikasa  
"Yeah" asked eren  
"Did you do all this"  
"Yeah a bit of help from Annie and Reiner and Armin and kiiare oh and Levi" said eren  
"Really Levi" said mikasa  
"Yeah really but he mostly came to clean up the place" said eren  
"Haha that's Levi for you" said mikasa  
"I know" said eren

~mikasa hugs eren and kisses him on the cheek and thanks him for the beautiful romantic sash that he did for her. he kisses her back but on the lips and says it's okay baby and they sit there and chill and hug~

~ten minutes later ~

~Eren gets up and mikasa stand up to find out what's wrong~

"What's wrong eren" asked mikasa  
"It's nothing baby" said eren  
"It's just" said eren  
"Just what" said mikasa  
" I have a really important question to ask" eren said  
"Ok hit me with it eren" said mikasa  
"I've know you for a long time now we've been together for 10 years now not just as friends are together as lovers and I love you And I know you love me" said eren

~note I forgot to tell you it's been five years since Eren Fest his feelings and they are like 20 years old I think sorry for the confusion back to the story~

"Awww I love you too" said mikasa

~eren keeps going on saying sweet nothings and complimenting her telling her how he feels and then goes to reach something is pocket and goes on one knee and says~

"Eren what are you doing" said mikasa

" mikasa Ackerman" eren said  
"Yes eren Yeager" said mikasa  
"Will you marry me" said eren  
"Oh my god yes yes yes yes" she said happily  
" really because I thought you would of say no" said eren  
"Huh oh come here eren" said mikasa

~she jumps into his arms and kisses him~

~mikasa was surprised at first when eren Asked her to marry him but she loved him she said yes because she wants to start a family with him they had champagne and hug kiss and a little something more hehe ~

~ The ring was beautiful she loved it~  
~ it was her favourite Crystal a nightmare black diamond heartstone Crystal with gold and purple roses on it~

~mikasa and eren begin kissing like there's no tomorrow making out cuddling more making out cuddling and loving each other and doing something more~

"Eren" said mikasa  
"Yeah" said eren  
" that's the first time you said my full name when you're speaking to me so I knew something was off but I love when my old friends used to call me Mika so you can call me that too honey" said mikasa  
"Awww that's cute I like Mika but I like baby or babe better first" said eren   
"Hehe ok" said mikasa  
"I love you Mika" said eren  
" I love you too eren" said mikasa

~it was the end of the night they packed up everything and went back to the house to tell everyone that they were engaged~

~Some people are doing a good thing I really happened ut I while others not so good like Jean~

"Hey guys" eren said  
"We have something to tell you " said mikasa  
"Yeah" the said everyone   
" we are engaged" said eren and mikasa  
" oh my god " said Connie  
"Oh my god bro she said yes" said Reiner   
"She said yes" said Armin  
"Yeah she did" said eren  
"OMG ahhhh my so happy for you Mika" said annie  
"Thanks Annie" mikasa said   
"Huh" mikasa said   
"Pssst" said Jean  
"OMG let me see the ring" said the girls  
" good job Yeager" said Levi  
"Wait Not brat" said eren  
"Wow bro I'm excited for The wedding" said reiner  
"Thanks bro" said eren  
"That ring is so pretty" said the girls

~the girls scream~

"Hahaha" the boy start Laughing at the girls surround Mikasa  
"Mikasa do you need help" said eren  
"Yeah" said mikasa as she runs to Eren   
"Hey get away fro-" eren Says but gets interrupted  
"Wow" said Jean   
"Huh" said eren  
" you propose to mikasa And she said yes surprisingly to the Emo titan" said Jean  
"Huh oh hey horse face"eren said  
" don't call me that" said Jean  
" Horse face" said eren  
"Arrrr mikasa i thought you said you were gonna be with me and ditch the Emo titan come be with your love me" said Jean  
"WHAT"said eren  
"Yeah she did " said Jean  
"What when" said mikasa  
"Hahaha Horse face is trying to make me jealous of mikasa" said eren  
"Hahahahaha yeah" mikasa agreed  
"No emo titan watch " said Jean  
"Huh" said mikasa  
"Huh Watch what" said eren

~Jean walks over to mikasa and kisses her on the lips~

~mikasa's Face looks mortified as she pushed him off her and runs to eren get to safety~

"Arrrrr you never touch her again YOU HEAR ME NEVER TOUCH HERE AGAIN OKAY" YELLED eren

~Jean and eren always end up fighting somehow usually it's over what Jean does to mikasa to make eren mad~

"Huh I can't hear you" said Jean   
"NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN" yelled eren  
"Who oh Annie" said Jean  
"No mikasa DON'T YOU GARB HER OR TOUCH HER" yelled eren  
"Please don't touch me either" said Annie   
"Yeah" said Reiner   
"WHAT was that" said Jean  
"HORSE FACE DON'T EVER KISSS HER" yelled eren

~eren punches Jean in the stomach and Jean punches eren back And as always there's a fight between them and usually Levi or mikasa Break it up but mikasa it's too busy looking at the ring and blushing over eren protecting her she didn't even realise they were in the fight~

~eren throws Jean down to the floor and says never touch her again never kiss her again never go near her again Jean reply you can't make me eren beats the shit out of Jean~

~ and Levi breaks it and mikasa realise. What is going on and grab eren and drags him to the room on the other hand Levi makes Jean clean all the bathrooms of punishment for kissing his sister~

"EREN" mikasa yells  
"WHAT" EREN Yelled back  
" can't do that that" said mikasa  
" what protect you" said eren  
"No fight jean" said mikasa  
"Why" said eren  
" he Will keep annoying you and even do it on the wedding you gotta keep your cool okay" said mikasa

~mikasa gave a little peck on eren's cheek~  
"I love you" said mikasa  
"I love you too" said eren  
"Now go to bed" said mikasa  
"Ok" said eren

~mikasa then kisses eren on the forehead and hug him the interlock their fingers and mikasa fell sleep on Eren's chest and then he was left to play with her hair and then after five minutes if playing with mikasa hair he fall asleep~

~eren woke up to Levi saying brat Get up and pack up your stuff and get mikasa to pack her stuff you guys are going home now away from everyone else~

"Mikasa get up" yelled Levi  
"What"said mikasa  
"Let's go"said Levi  
"what" said mikasa  
" you're lucky eren packed your stuff" said Levi  
" are you going home" said mikasa  
"You 2" said Levi  
"Ok" said mikasa  
"Good" said Levi

~ A few months later eren and mikasa got married at Luna beach the beach closer to where Eren Proposed to her it's probably been two months since that~

~ during the day everyone came over to see how they were going it was fine until Jean pick a fight again with eren and of course mikasa and Levi had to break it up~

Note: if it's too long I'm so sorry it's my first one enjoy


	4. Chapter 4 surprise *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter dose have some smut in it so beware and yes mikasa gets pregnant in this chapter so for spoiling.

beware of smut but not really just be beware

~ it was a beautiful day Mikasa and eren had a lovely time together~

~ later that night eren pressed his tongue into mikasa Mouth and they kisses~

~ even more later that night eren pressed his tongue into mikasa mouth and his hand ran up her dress and up her thigh ~

"Mikasa" said eren  
" yeah" said mikasa  
" I love you" said eren  
" I love you too" said mikasa

~ she Nearly broke his belt buckle off before whispering out~

"I thought we were only gonna have dinner" mikasa whispered

~eren pull down her zipper and bit her to shut her up~

"Mikasa what are you doing?" He asked

~ as she her hands into his boxes and said~

"Fuck me" mikasa told eren  
"What" eren asked  
"Fuck me" mikasa said

~And they did. eren kiss mikasa and mikasa pulled down her panties and eren thrusted into her and mikasa let out a moan ~

~mikasa cuddled into eren chest mikasa could hear eren moan under his breath they started to make out and eren started to thrust into mikasa. ather awhile ~

"mikasa i love you but i got to pull out" eren said

~with no words mikasa lifted off of him and shived as his cock lifted her and eren was going to put his boxer on but mikasa grab his wrist to stop him and she put her head down and put her mouth around his cock and suck and suck eren push his head back and moaned and then he thrusted into her mouth which made mikasa gagged~ 

"sorry" eren said

~mikasa said no words just shock her head and continue sucking until Eren inhaled sharply as he thrusted into her mouth again. He was so close, and with just a few erratic thrusts he found himself groaning as he released his load into Mikasa's mouth, pulling out just at the near-end which resulted in his cum spilling onto her face as well as her clavicle~

"S-Sorry," he breathed. Mikasa shook her head, swallowing the semen in her mouth.

"It's fine," she said, swiping daintily with her finger to wipe away at the semen that began to drip down her breast.

~with that eren and mikasa cuddled with each other and eren said~

"next time you should tell me when your going to do that babe"  
"huh well you should said sorry for cuming all over me babe"said mikasa

"huh you little "said eren cuddling her head into his chest and mikasa cuddled back and kiss him then she fell asleep on top of him leaving Eren awake. slowly but surely Eren fell asleep after~

~the next morning eren woke in shock and woke up mikasa did they really had sex or was it just a dream~

~but surely enough because mikasa told him that it wasn't a dream and that they did have sex~

"What" eren said  
"What is wrong honey?" Asked mikasa  
"Nothing just surprised" said eren  
"Hehehehehe I love you so much" said mikasa

~as mikasa cuddled in to his chest~

"Me too" said eren  
"What"said mikasa  
"I love my seft to" said Eren  
"Arrrr"mika growled  
"Ok I love you too"said Eren

~a week later~  
~mikasa texts annie~

"Annie😢" said mikasa  
"Yes" said Annie  
"😭"  
"What is wrong" said Annie  
"I don't fell well🤢🤮🤒🥴" said mikasa  
"Well tell eren" said Annie  
"No" said mikasa  
"Huh" said Annie  
"I can't " said mikasa  
"Why" said Annie  
"I"said mikasa  
"You what" said  
"I think it's morning sickness" said mikasa  
" it only happens in the morning" said mikasa  
"WHAT how " said Annie  
"A week ago me and eren had sex" said mikasa  
"What"said Annie  
"Come on"said Annie  
"No" said mikasa  
"Mikasa you have to tell him"said Annie  
"I know but I don't want to in case I'm not so I don't get his hopes up" said mikasa  
"Awwww that is the cutest thing I've ever heard you say" said Annie  
"Really" said mikasa  
"Yeah now I will help you okay first thing you need to tell eren is that you are going out to my house and say he can't come because you need to talk to me in private and Reiner isn't there" said Annie  
"Ok"said mikasa

~mikasa walks up to eren~  
"Eren" said mikasa  
"Huh yes babe you feeling better hey what's wrong?" Said eren  
" oh nothing I'm just going to Annie's ok" said mikasa  
"Oh I'll come to"said eren  
"No" said mikasa  
"Huh why" said eren  
"Reiner won't be there and I mean I want to talk to Annie in private I hope you understand " said mikasa  
"Oh and don't worry I will stay here ok"said eren  
"I might even go see if I can find Reiner" said eren  
"Ok" said mikasa  
"Bye baby" said mikasa  
"Bye" said eren

~before she got out the door eren said you missing something pointing to his face~

~mikasa kisses eren goodbye~

~Annie texts mikasa~

"Did it work"said Annie  
"Yes" said mikasa  
"Good"said Annie  
"I'm on my way" said mikasa  
"Ok" said Annie

~mikasa arrived at Annie's Just in time~

"Annie" said mikasa  
"Yeah" said Annie  
"What are we doing?" Said mikasa  
"Going to get you a pregnancy test"said Annie  
"A what" said mikasa  
" OMG don't play dumb mikasa we are going to get a pregnancy test okay don't worry" said Annie  
"Ok" said

~they got two one Digital and one not~

~it's been a hour~

"Mikasa hurry up it's been a hour" said Annie

~mikasa doesn't answer~

"Mikasa the guys will be back soon" said Annie

~Annie hears a fand crying from the bathroom~

"Mikasa I'm coming in" said Annie

~mikasa is sat on the floor in the corner bawling her eyes out~

"Mikasa what's wrong" said Annie

~mikasa did not answer she just sat crying~

"Mikasa snap out of it tell what happen" Annie yelled  
"Look for your self"mikasa said  
"Ok"said Annie

~ Annie looks at the pregnancy test and sees one line and the other if faint but there and then looks at the digital pregnancy test and sees the word pregnant on the screen~

"Your pregnant" annie said  
"Yep"said mikasa  
"Why are you crying then"said Annie  
"Because I don't know how to tell eren"said mikasa  
"Awww it's ok" said Annie  
"How"said mikasa  
"You have always wanted kids especially with Errn said Annie  
"Yeah but how am I going to tell eren" said mikasa  
"I don't know but you will and you will be brave like I was when I told Reiner I was pregnant with crystal" said Annie  
"I will" mikasa said with a scared look on her face  
"It's ok" said Annie  
"How I'm terrified" said mikasa  
"I know eren will understand"said Annie  
"It's my first time what if I mess it up and have a miscarriage"said Annie  
"Don't think like that you won't and it's eren first time as well and there is always a first for everything" Annie said  
"But I'm not ready" said mikasa  
"You have to be" Annie said  
"I don't know what to do" said mikasa  
"Well if you don't tell eren by tomorrow morning I will tell him" said Annie  
"What?" said mikasa  
"Tell him tonight" said Annie  
"Fine" said eren

~annie drove mikasa home and see Reiners car there and mikasa wipes the tears away so eren wouldn't know that she was crying~

"Hi eren" said Annie  
"Hi Annie "said eren  
"Bye eren come on Reiner let's go home baby bye mikasa"said Annie  
"Bye I guess bye bro"said eren  
"Bye eren" said Reiner  
"Bye Reiner"said mikasa  
"Bye mikasa"said Reiner  
"Bye Annie" said mikasa giving her a hug

~Annie and Reiner leave~

"Baby what's wrong?" Said eren  
"Nothing" said mikasa  
"Then why do you have tears in your eyes"eren said worried "I don't " mikasa said  
"You don't hey"

~he said as he wiped the tears away~

"What wrong " said eren  
"Don't worry"said mikasa  
"I have to worry " said eren  
"I'm going to bed you can join me if you want"said mikasa  
"Yes baby"said eren

~mikasa and eren were laying in bed cuddling as usual when mikasa said something~

"Eren" said mikasa  
"Yeah" said eren  
"Me and Annie " said mikasa  
"Oh you're finally gonna talk about it hey you just need me to cuddle you hey" said eren  
"Eren listen" said mikasa  
"Ok"said eren  
"Me and Annie found something out today" mikasa said as she began to cry  
"Hey baby don't cry" said eren  
"It's hard not to"said mikasa  
"Ok what did you find out" said eren  
~breathes~  
"I'm pregnant" mikasa said  
"WHAT" said eren  
"Eren don't freak out" said mikasa  
"I'm not freaking out I'm just surprised that why you've been feeling sick hey" said eren  
"Yes I love you do you love me" said mikasa  
"Yes of course" said eren

~2days later~

"Guys I have something to tell you guys" said mikasa  
"What is it mikasa" everyone asked  
"I'm pregnant" said mikasa  
"What" everyone was surprised  
"Hahahha Jean" said Connie  
"What Connie" said Jean  
"You were saying yesterday that mikasa would divorce eren and come to you and get pregnant but now she's pregnant with eren kid so haha" said Connie  
"Connie" said Jean  
"Hahahahaha " everyone laughed  
"Let's have a party to celebrate what drink should we bring" said Sasha  
"I don't know tequila" eren Said  
"Eren" said mikasa  
"What tequila is so good "said eren  
" no anyway I can't drink I'm pregnant" said mikasa  
"Oh yeah I forgot guess we can just bring food" said Sasha  
"All you think about is food Sasha " everyone said  
"Yeah" mikasa agreed

~everyone enjoyed the party it was fun eren ended up bringing tequila so they got drunk except fir mikasa and Annie. Annie and mikasa when up to eren and mikasa room while they all were drinking and taking shots~

Note: The gender reveal will be next and the name of reveal will be at the birth


	5. Chapter 5 gender reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the gender reveal and it's a girl yeah the name will be revealed at the birth and yes there is time skips to 8 or 9 months i can't remember but yeah i was bother to put anything so i hope you enjoy

~mikasa is about 5 months pregnant ~

~it was all set up and it was the Colors Aqua green for boy and purple for girl all the girl were wearing purple and mikasa had a purple and aqua dress and hair was in a flower and had dye strips of purple and aqua green in it with make up that was pretty and eren was in a green shirt whit black pants and a purple and aqua roses~

~if you were team girl you had a purple rose if you were team boy you had a aqua green rose~

~Most boys had aqua green rose and most of the girls had purple roses~

~it was time and mikasa and eren standing with party poppers and smoker be hide them and only chole and Cameron new because they set it up and they were the ones to light the smokers~

"You ready baby" said mikasa   
"Yeah" said eren  
Everyone 3 2 1   
Chole and Cameron open your eye  
Everyone ahhhhhhh

~everyone was engulfed with purple smoke it's a girl~

~eren block mikasa from breathing it in at the end annie run up to her and hug her everyone was so excited ~

~mikasa is now 8 months pregnant~

~eren and her were thinking what colour the nursery should be and eren has been setting everything up because he wasn't letting mikasa do anything she needs to rest his said mikasa said the room should be purple ~

~eren had finally gotten to set up their baby's new bed and he had only been working on it for ten minutes when mikasa walked in the room~

"What are you doing" she said  
"Why aren't you resting" he said back  
"Can I help" said mikasa  
"STOP"eren said  
~and furiously pointed a screwdriver at her~

"You're in on condition to put a crib together! Now go to bed" he said

~mikasa's eye twitched involuntarily. These days eren was always telling her to lie down and not do anything. At first his concern pleased her but it soon grew frustrating~

"Are you sure you don't need my help Eren?"said mikasa  
"No mikasa" said eren  
"Are you sure"said mikasa  
"Yes mikasa" said eren

~a few seconds passed and mikasa said~

"I cou-" but she was interrupted  
"GODDAMMIT MIKASA, YOU'RE EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT! I'M NOT LETTING YOU PUT THIS CRIB TOGETHER" YELLED EREN

~eren yelled pointed his finger at her swollen belly~

"You're due in a few weeks and you can't be messing around with stuff like this! Now quit bothering me about it!" Said eren

~mikasa bit her lip and looked to the floor~

"Sorry" said mikasa

~eren feeling guilty for snapping at her again walked over to rocking chair she was sitting in. He brushed his fingers through her bangs and pushed them of her forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes, with him idly playing with her hair as she finally gave in and slowly leaned into his touch. Mikasa enjoyed moments like this best and this was Eren's way of getting her to clam down or say sorry~

"Can I get you something to drink?" Said mikasa  
"Sure" said eren  
~pressing his finger to her nose~  
"But go to bed right after" said eren  
"you too you have work in the morning" said mikasa  
"Yeah yeah yeah" said eren

~helping her onto her feet kiss into his palm before slowly trudging out of the room. Not that he'd ever admit but putting the damned thing together proved to be more challenging than he expected But he thought three hours later an exhausted eren crawled into bed and silently thanked god that his girlfriend was deeply asleep~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I will be posting chapter 6 is it later hope you guys enjoyed by the way it's my first one the name of the baby girl will be revealed at the birth


	6. Chapter 6 its time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikasa water broke the baby coming yeah eren stay calm but no he won't be calm i mean i don't blame him his wife is in labour and his child is coming now

~it was A lazy December evening A few weeks later and as usual they both were watching some mindless action movies that eren I picked out "advancing giants" was what the movie was called. Mikasa read the summary and it was a dystopian giant monsters called "Titans" A typical Yeagerbomb movie she sighed sleepily at all the explosions and grown as she pressed her back further against eren's chest.

"I'm bored" she said  
" again? What the heck mikasa?" Said eren  
" you can't be bored there's a huge fight scene right now!" Said eren  
" there's always a fight scene" said mikasa  
"Well they're better than those goddamn confusing movies you always want to watch " said eren

"What attack on Titan and YouTube is not confusing it's not my fault you can't understand them" said mikasa

~eren glared down at her~

" are you trying to pick a fight" eren said

~mikasa turn her head towards them and actually look like you're gonna consider it before smiling softly"

" no I'm good" said mikasa

~She lent up and press a soft kiss into the side of his cheek immediately his cheek warmed and he looked away~

"We can watch what you want next time," said eren

~she Pecked at his cheek, chuckling, and leaning back against his chest. But after a few minutes she started shift around a bit~

"Are you ok" said eren  
" I need to use the bathroom" she said

~Slowly eren helped her onto her feet and she wanted off to their bathroom Eren Grinned as he watched her take gradual and awkward steps~

~ A few minutes later~

"EREN" mikasa yelled  
" yeah" eren yelled back  
" we need to go to the hospital" mikasa yelled  
"What" eren said

~Falling face first onto the floor~

" yeah my water just broke," said mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's short. it's too short sorry this is my first time doing this


	7. Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she had the baby and her name is mika yeah and sasha is so annoy and shoving donut in and pregnant woman face and asking if she wanted one is just rude she can't have one because she in labour like sasha why anyway i hope you enjoy

" yeah I think my water just broke" said mikasa

~ in the bathroom, mikasa that peacefully as she waited for Eren she grinned as she heard sound of him rushing and cursing and bumping into something with ultimately leading to more cursing he made his way to her he was limping and had a wide panic eyes~

" are you sure you can handle" she said teasing him  
" shut up mikasa I'm just come" eren said

~in the car~

~As usual, mikasa The one calm in the situation while eren, More or less freaked out the entire car ride and the first two hours in the hospital she had been fine passive and relaxed she laid on her bed as she told Eren stop pacing around and calm down~

~Armin walked into all too familiar scenes of Eren yelling~

" treat me like a goddamn kid" and sweat-dropped

"E-eren mikasa" Armin said

~Armin," mikasa smiled at her childhood friend, her husband made his way over and slap his friend on the back~

" left Reiner and Annie and crystal and Sarah and The boys at home I see" said eren

~Armin Sleepily scratch the back of his head~

"Yeah annie was on my phone looking at something when mikasa text that the baby was coming she told me to go to the hospital and fast as possible she said she'll be here tomorrow i'm not sure but I think she is trying convince Reiner Bring Crystal as well" said Armin

" I'm glad you could come" said mikasa  
"Of course you are the birth with Sarah having her triplets and when Annie had a daughter so I have to be here" said Armin  
"Awwww thanks " said mikasa  
"I was surprised not only did you go to the gender a secret but the number too I was speechless when they pulled out Sam after Aidan and even mikasa gasped When Mark came out Last to this day I remember watching her dark grey eyes widen in complete shock" said eren

" from what I remember Armin Took having three kids better than you just having one" said mikasa  
"Oi" said eren  
" don't fight during this time," said Armin nervously  
"mikasa Doesn't need any extra stress and I think Eren is doing fine" said Armin  
" before you came eren was walking around rambling and hands won't stop shaking" said mikasa

~eren scowled at her and she gave him and indifferent look back but her surprise he backed down without saying anything and simply sat down on a chair to brood Armin Side at grooming eren as he walked over to sit by him the free Ben a few minutes Idly chatting with themselves when the door burst open and a voice cried out~

" mikasaaaaaaaa" Sasha screamed

~ The Soon-to-be mother watched, mildly Surprised as her longtime food assessor friend from college ran out to wrap her in a large bear hug~

"Sasha..." she whispered, dazedly

"Annie Texted me that you are having the baby! But Connie and I were in the middle of dinner so we have to finish that of course but never fear" she paused to take a breath " we stop for doughnuts!" Sasha said

~ thankful tired looking Connie walked in with six boxes of desert in them Sasha made her way over to him I shining and mouthwatering as she took three boxes out of his hands. " share rest with everybody" she whispered placing a peck on the cheek~

"Yo eren , Armin, mikasa,sorry For springing up on you guys out of nowhere but that one" said Connie as he over to the corner where his girlfriend that already tearing for a second box of doughnuts  
" wouldn't stop yelling about seeing mikasa give birth and getting something to eat" he said

"Obviously she only came just so could have a excuse to buy food" said eren

~ Sasha froze at the accusation, while mikasa and Armin Grinned, but when Connie wholeheartedly agreed she gasped~

" why are you always like this when with other people Connie?" Sash yelled

~ running up to him grabbing his shoulders tears sqrung in her eyes and she begin shaking his shoulders~

" Home your sweet you feed me you cook and you buy me yummy food but when we go out all you ever do is complain like some brat I'm forced to take care of"Connie said

"Okay Sasha you need to c-" Connie doesn't say but was interrupted by Sasha  
" IS THAT HOW YOU SEE ME? AS SOME BRAT?" YELLED. Sasha

"N-no! Obviously not! If I didn't like you why w-" said Connie but then was interrupted by Sasha again

"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU DON'T LIKE ME?" Yelled Sasha

~Armin cautiously Made his way over to defuse the situation but stopped in this track~

~When A loud and sharp gasp came from mikasa~

~Four wide where's of eyes turned over to her as she began shifting and groaning~  
"M-mikasa?"said Armin  
" is she alright?" Connie whispered overtaxed Sasha   
Sasha ignored her boyfriend and looked over her pregnant friend, "... do you want to doughnut?" She asked

" can I get a goddamn doctor"said eren

~on the phone now Sasha is telling the story to Jean~

"Bull fucking shit" said Jean  
" serious jean I saw it with my own two eyes eren and Armin did too!" Sasha said  
"Tech... tell me what happened one more time then."  
"So me Connie, and Armin are here with mikasa and eren just waiting for mikasa having some pain or whatever so Armin can get a doctor and he can check down there" Sasha said

~ Jean chokes on his coffee~

"And be like the babies ready to come out so then all nurses and doctors running in and Connie leave the room he tries to make me go with him but I ask mikasa said that I-" Sasha said tried to say but then gets interrupted by Jean

" get to the point Sasha" said Jean  
" so anyway, mikasa's They're having a Baby like a trooper she wasn't even yelling all morning just holding Eren's hand that guy on the other hand was a mess he kept shaking I was wondering if you're gonna cry or piss pants at first anyway the baby's heads out and the doctors getting ready for mikasa push the shoulders and on my god Jean she was amazing when the shoulder out she let go of Eren's And Eren walked over and pulled out the baby" said Sasha   
" wait he pulled out his own baby that's what you want me to believe?" Said Jean  
" True ask Eren when you visit...If you can talk about it the poor guy looked a modified as he had to yanked the thing out They had to shake him and see his name like five times before snapped out of it Then he cut the cord I hightailed out that tell Connie you should've seen his face again it was hilarious" said Sasha  
" I bet it was," he replied the thought of a horrorstruck eren and Connie both made him smile"  
" who's on the phone Jean" said Marco  
" don't worry just potato girl" said Jean

~ Jean hungs up anyway~

Sasha powder on the phone in her hands "he should've let me told Marco" she   
grumbled

~back at Eren's and mikasa house ~

~ by the way the name of the baby girl is Mika~

~eren glanced Back at mikasa Before turning his gaze back to the sink. he was washing the dishes while she nursed their daughter on the couch silently he look back at her and now he was sure something was off~

~she had define overjoy even moved to tears after delivery. That night had been full of cheers crying and relief over seven and a half pound daughter, mika but after the two left the hospital and they had more time to look at and admire their baby, mikasa had grown a bit somber. It was not too different from her usual expressionless face. But eren Saw a tiny furrow in her brows slight pull of a frown. It wasn't like mikasa to stay upset over things, but when he tried asking her what was the matter, she simply shook her head and~

"It's nothing. I'm fine" said mikasa

"Fine my ass," eren thought, as he watched her look somewhat sadly at their daughter. He made is way over to them and pulled at his wife's cheek.

" what the heck's wrong with you now, mikasa?" Eren said

~She frowned at him, and if the mood weren't so heavy, he would have laughed at how ridiculous she looked, scowling up at him with one of her cheeks stretched out.~

"Nothing I" said mikasa  
" Cut the bullshit and tell me what's wrong!"said eren  
" you shouldn't curse front of your baby." She said  
" it's not like she can understand me!" Said eren  
" that's what an irresponsible parent would say, eren." Said mikasa

~ hey groaned in defeat and flop onto the cushion next to her. Surprisingly though, she began to chuckle and he felt more confident about the whole situation. He lifted the tiny baby out of her arms, and cradle the now snoozing bundle into his chest.~

"She's gonna to be the toughest kid ever," he said "I can feel it."

~mikasa sighed, already used to hearing eren going on about how"strong and cool" their daughter would be' and she would play all the sports and she could beat up anyone who pick on her. Mikasa made a mental note to make sure she stop eren if he actually encourage their daughter to fight~

~ whenever he look at their daughter, his I shined he went on and on about her future and mikasa would wonder if he knew she secretly hoped that he wouldn't notice but as a daughter grew and became more of a woman the resemblance would soon be revealed~

~mikasa look at Eren's face back to their daughter's the similarity was spot on~

" she looks like you..." said mikasa  
"Yup!" Eren said proudly, " just like her good old Daddy." He said

~ dark brown hair to Fick eyebrows and slanted eyes the baby look like eren to the tee The only difference was the dark grey eyes that she had inherited from her mother. Normally that would have made mikasa happy but it pulled out her heart since it made the baby more like that person... again she was frowning and lost in thought that she didn't notice Eren's finger went to flicked her forehead.~

" what's wrong, mikasa?" Said eren  
" deciding to given she looked him in the eyes as she said," she looks just like you."

"And?"said eren  
"Mikasa dropped the gaze to the floor, and you... you look..." said mikasa

~She heard Eren Scoff and she quickly snapped her head towards him.~

" is that what's been bothering you?"asked eren  
" you noticed" she said   
" obviously! What do you take me for an idiot and before you give me some smart arse answer yes I did I noticed I could tell the moment they clean her up and put her in your arms" eren said

~mikasa's eyes wide and even he hadn't realised at that point~

" you didn't say anything though..." she said

~I said wistful smile appeared on Eren's face how do you turn his gaze up at the roof~

" what's there to say she looks-" he asked

~Mikasa bit her lip~

" exactly like mum?" Said eren  
"Ah, so you really didn't notice after all" said mikasa

~ silently she shifted closer to him so that he and me and rest in her head on his shoulders~

~Big fingers found their way into a hair and he murmured, " we should visit her one of these days with Mika~

" it's still cold outside you need to buy her a thicker jacket."said mikasa  
" i'll find one after work tomorrow" eren said  
" send me a pic before you Buy it" said mikasa  
"Why? you don't trust my taste in baby clothing?" asked eren  
"eren, you tried buying her a leopardprint stroller" said mikasa  
"Tech..." eren glared to the side, " you're never give me a break will you?" Asked eren  
"Nope"she said as she took mika out of his arms and walked off to put her sleep and eren smiled.

" you wouldn't be my mikasa if you ever did,"said eren

~4 years later I think or 3 years~

" if you keep Sowling like that your face will get stuck that way, eren," mikasa said

" shut up," he growled " do you just sit there and let our daughter be pushed around like that?" Yelled eren  
Mikasa rolled her eyes " it's fine you're just overreacting again." Said mikasa

~eren turned his head away from his wife and looked on in anger at the children playing across the living room. Armin had invited him, mikasa, and Their now four-year-old or three-year-old daughter Mika for dinner and his three sons had been excited to play with their little cousin~

~ The problem was Their definition of playing with Mika involve pulling at her pigtail pushing her around and telling her that she was a girl she had to stay home and watch the children when they played half the youngest yeah you didn't put up with though, smacked kicked and four with the boys back~

~eren scowled at the sight and was about to yell out to Mika and tell her to push them back when Mikasa pinched his bicep~

"Ow that fucking hurt, mikasa!" Said eren  
" the stop glaring at the six-year-old boy." Said mikasa  
" then tell her six year old brats to leave Mika alone" said eren  
" I already told you she's fine eren" mikasa sighed," back when I was seven and lived with my mum and dad there were these older boys who used to pick on me too," said mikasa  
" so what?" You Just ignore them?" said eren  
Mikasa looked away," well no... One day I snapped kick them all and push them into a stream..." said mikasa

~Eren he didn't know that feel proud or horrified~  
" they could swim!" She quickly added in," later that day there mum told my mum what I did and my mum go to me ever since that day I've learnt not to give into my anger" said mikasa  
" why won't you let me stop those kids from messing with Mika?"said eren  
" what if Like you she gives into her anger" said eren  
" she won't" mikasa said firmly

~ I said to continue to bicker on the sofa, Armin Sweet dropped and decided to pretend that he couldn't hear them you look worried that the children playing but not because of mika but for his sons instead son's . Eren and mikasa seem to notice yet But their daughter had inherited the strong this treats from each parent with her mother's brute strength and her father Burning temper he knew the little girl would prove to be more than a handful~

~Armin walked over to annie were silently doing the dishes and whispered to her~

" I think we should break up the kids before things get out of hand" said Armin  
"~Annie turn towards Armin Eyes cold and said " they're fine no person in my household would ever seriously lay their hand on a woman" said Annie

~ that she turned back and continue washing the dishes~

~ Armin was about to clarify what he meant when the shop yell came from the parlour he quickly ran out to the kitchen and to his horror came across make a holding Aidan in a impressive camel clutch~

~mikasa and Annie Grant was the two children as Armin gaped and eren obnoxiously from the sofa~

" so much for her getting into anger huh" he called out

~mikasa decided to dismiss that and easily peeled off her daughter's hand off of Aidans face, " hi attack people like that Mika" said mikasa

" but you kept shoving me mummy!" The little girl cried.  
" now you can't watch wrestling with Daddy anymore," mikasa said darkly

~ The four-year-old or three-year-old begin whining well eren also if that is the voice of complaints~

~Armin Build and watched as any calmly picked up his now teary eyed son and strictly said~

" no man in this house is going to be humiliated by four-year-old (or three-year-old) girl" yelled Annie

"I'll have to start bringing you and your brothers to dojo with me to train." Said Annie

" that's right!" Eren called out " I need to have make a start train-"

"No" yelled mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is Armin wife and I think her name used to be JoJo but I changed it so you don't get confused


	8. Chapter 8 family troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mika is a little bit bad like eren is just like her daddy and mikasa hates that it's hard being a mum

~eren lying on the couch when he heard the sound of footsteps running across the floor upstairs,~

" I don't want to" a voice cried   
"Mika..." mikasa sighed, "it's Time to go to bed now come put your nightg-  
"No"

~ toddler screen before running off in another direction. He heard mikasa groan before chasing after this stubborn toddler and smiled~

~ every night after dinner, mikasa would give their daughter a bath and try to get her dressed and ready for bed . But it always ended up with a four or three-year-old running out of the bathroom screaming about how she wasn't tired yet and mikasa running after her.~

" need some help?" Eren called out.  
"No!" Mikasa yelled, much like her daughter just did for some reason surprised everyone Mika had grown constantly disobeying her mother. From throwing fits running away and always Screeching, "NO!" At the top of her lungs the little girl didn't hold back when it comes to giving her mother headaches~

~ for some reason eren found the tire situation hilarious he didn't feel bad for his wife sometimes and tried to help but mikasa what's the permit to set their daughter straight by herself he watched idly, is the naked kid runs down the stairs and leap under the coffee table merely a very irate mikasa i'm running down the stairs as well.~

" where is she?" Said mikasa

~Eren silently pointed at the table~

~when mikasa then taking allowed and angry stuff to make a greased and go out of reach in the father arms.~

" help Daddy!" She said trying to hide behind his back," mummy's is gonna get me" said mika

" well that's because, you," eren pinched her tiny nose, " need to go to bed" said eren

The There's a girl pouted and shook her head, " but I'm not tiiiired " said mikasa

" you will once you lay down." Said eren  
" no I won't"said mika  
" yes you will. I promise." Said eren

~ do you think you consider this for a moment and held at her small pinky, " promised Daddy?" Said mika  
Eren hooked his ride and run finger against his daughter and whispered" promise."

~ that seemed to do the trick because Mika jumped off his lap and skip towards her mother~

" i'm ready to go to bed now!" Said mika

Mikasa frowned down at her, " don't run around after your bath any more," she chided A few seconds past before she firmly added, " understand."

The little girl nodded and grabbed onto her mother's hand mikasa walked her up the stairs and a few minutes later~

~ mikasa trudging back into the living room. Eren opens his arms towards her and shot her a smirk . She glared at him but still made her way over and slumping herself in his hug I thought it got easier after terrible twos she mumbled~

Eren laughed softly, " it's because you're always so strict."he said

" children the guidance, mikasa said firmly   
"Children need do you have some fun," eren countered.  
" I don't understand why she always listens to you though,"  
Eren moved his head back and her in eye, " it's because I'm the best dad in the world," he said grinning. Mikasa rolled her eyes and peeled herself from him

" don't you feel proud" she muttered

~ she made her way to the bedroom and pretended not to see the cockie thumbs from her husband shot her way~

~ A bit later~

" i'll think about it," said eren  
" Think about it?" Jean bit out condescendingly, " Think about what? Whether or not mikasa Going to give you permission to go" said Jean  
"  
Eren felt a vein pop in his forehead, "It's because I need to make sure I have time this weekend, Jackass!" Said eren  
" sure..." Jean whispered.  
" it's true and it's not like I need mikasa's permission to go out!" Eren yelled

~ they both knew that wasn't entirely true.

" whatever, " Jean sighed, " I need to make dinner before Marco gets home anyway him Connie, Reiner, berthort and evening Armin are going dirt bike riding this Saturday so be there or be square Yeager." Said Jean

~Eren's eye twitched. ~

"First of all that phrase haven't been a thing for like seven years secondly you can bet your ass I'm joining you guys on Saturday and finally have fun cooking dinner for your boyfriend" said eren

He Heard jeans embarrassed sputters and ended the call proudly

"No," mikasa said  
" all the guys are going to be there and then I'll be helmets! I'll be fine, mikasa" he said  
"No," she repeated Firmly.

~eren groaned And ran his hand through her hair. He expect her to say yes right away but even after 10 minutes of him pleading he still wouldn't budge after cooking dinner and spending half an hour chasing and trying to convince me to go to bed eren thought mikasa would be too tired to argue. But her face determined and eren Felt his annoyance growing~

" why not?" He asked  
"Things like dirt bike riding a dangerous you can crash and break your neck do you want to break your neck Eren?" She Begin to get in his face " do you want to die and leave me and your daughter all alone? Have you grown tired of your family life? Is that it" she yelled in his face

"No didn't you used to ride dirt bikes and do that stuff" said eren  
" yeah but I got hurt" said mikasa  
" oh so you stoped?" he asked  
" no my dad said suck it up princess" said mikasa  
" oh harsh" said eren  
" yeah that's how you have to be with Ackerman" said mikasa  
" okay so why do you stop" said  
"Eren" mikasa said sadly  
"Huh yeah" said eren  
" I stopped when I got separated from my family and then" said mikasa

~mikasa down at the floor and frowned~

" and then the" eren said  
" yeah and then I met you" said mikasa  
" okay when did you learn how to do it" said eren trying to get the thought of mikasa's parents of her mind  
" four years old" she said  
" what can you teach Mika" said eren  
"No she's not full Ackerman blood" said mikasa  
" oh okay"

~eren lean back as mikasa's Face begin to loom into his. Despite the firm Pression on her face, The dark eyes looked panicked~

" do you want to die" she said sadly

~ he grabbed his shoulders and looked her in the eyes and said " calm down, mikasa. I'm not gonna die over something as stupid as dirt biking"

" you don't know that" She said her voice uncharacteristically Breaking

~I'm constantly Her mind revisit that rainy night 17 years ago waking up to the sound of shouting and struggling driving under her bed as a strange man walked in and ransacked her room and then warm hands of the police man who found and lifted her from where she was hiding the next morning mikasa I spent three months in care before her mother's sister came and picked her up and then the night they died a doctor took her in~

~mikasa find then moved onto the memories of Chloe~

~mikasa thoughts~

" come on it will be fun" chole said  
" I don't know won't we get in trouble" said mikasa  
" Ackermans always get in trouble so don't worry" said chole  
" fine" said mikasa  
"mikasa I will always be here for you" said chole   
"CHOLEEEEEEE" YELLED mikasa  
"Mmmmmm" mumbled Chloe  
" Chloe wake up" said mikasa  
"Mmmmmm" mumble Chloe again  
" mama daddy" screamed mikasa

~She never saw Chloe again she only remembers the words Chloe said never forget me mikasa I will see you again I promise I will always be by your side I promise always to the end of the world mikasa I promise~

"Mikasa"  
"Mikasa"  
"Mikasa" said eren  
"Huh" said mikasa  
" you're crying" said eren  
" it's nothing" said mikasa  
" I know you miss your parents but it's okay I'm here for you" said eren  
"Just promise me you won't get hurt" said mikasa  
" i'm not a kid," he grumbled kissing her forehead he took her hand and wrapped his pinky around her before smiling cheekily" but I promise." 

~ A few minutes later~

"Mika come back here!" Said mikasa  
" not until I see Daddy" said mika  
" daddy isn't here I told you," mikasa groaned,  
" daddy went out to go ride bikes with his friends" said mikasa

~ The four or three-year-old rounded the corner at her mother chased after her~

"When did she gets her fast?" Mikasa Though

~ suddenly all of Eren's musings at how his daughter was going to be at top Athlete seemed realistic but soon enough mikasa had tracked the little girl in a corner. Wordlessly she picked her up and started walking towards the bedroom of the child still whined.~

" I want daddy" said mika  
" daddy isn't home mika" said mikasa  
" when will he be back" said mika  
" ~mikasa walked into mika's bedroom and set the girl into her bed~  
" daddy will be back," she said  
~Slipping a nightgown over her daughter's head~  
"While you're asleep" she was so busy tucking in the toddler in and worried if Eren was alright that it took a three or four seconds to notice when~

Mika yelled goddamnit

~mikasa froze Slowly she turned her head to wards the daughter only to find the little girl looking up at her innocently ~

"Mika," she question  
"where did you learn that word" said mikasa  
~She had a sinking feeling she knew the answer though~

~ The little girl shut up and happily yelled," daddy-"  
" of course"said mikasa  
" says it all the time" said mika

~mikasa buried her face in her hands and didn't come out for several minutes it was only one her daughter started tagging at her sleeve and asking what's wrong that she looked up~

" don't say that anymore" mikasa said stringently  
" but Daddy does," the four or three year old countered  
" that's because Daddy is a big person and have a little girl like you said that a month I will come to her room and eat her" mikasa said ominously

~ The toddlers eyes widen and begin tear up,~  
" really?! is the monster going to eat me mummy?!" Mika asked  
Mikasa smiled and hug her daughter  
" no he only comes if a kid says it more than once" said mikasa  
~ the little girls I've watered even more~  
" but Mummy I already said it before." Said mika  
"WHAT WHEN" mikasa yelled

" yesterday when Daddy took me out for ice cream when we were driving we go back in a long line and Daddy yelled at and I then said it to and then Daddy told me not to say it in front of...oh..." mika's Eyes widened when she realised her blunder

~Mikasa fought down the urge to break something and cut Mika back into bed again~

" it's okay just don't say any more and the monster won't come,"

" promise"the little girl said  
Mikasa kiss her daughter's hair," I promise"   
" okay" the four year old replied happily

~mikasa shut up switched the night light on and walked by the door frame before pausing~

"Mika" said mikasa  
" yes mummy" said mika  
" next time Daddy tell you to keep a secret from mummy don't listen to him and tell me anyway." Said mikasa  
" won't he get mad"  
" he'll be mad but I'll be mad even more I mean he won't be mad" mikasa said darkly

" oh okay... then one more time we were playing wrestling and he bumped into something and it fell on the floor and broke he clean it up and told me not to tell you" the child added

~Mikasa's grip crack the door frame what~  
" what did he break?" Said mikasa. Darkly  
"Um, A tall and shiny pot it was red and all shiny" said mika  
" A $50 vase..." Mikasa realised veins popping in her head   
" goodnight... sweetheart" she called out tightly  
" good night mummy" said mika

~mikasa Thought ~

" oh I'm gonna kill him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: if any of the chapters are too long or too short remember it's my first one I'm so sorry hope you enjoy


	9. Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't not mess with mikasa at all eren never learns

"Ouch"

~ as he walked up his driveway he was bleeding , his hair disheveled, bruises forming all over his torso and back as he limped up to the front door~

~Wanted nothing more than to collapse on the bed and fall asleep but he knew if I didn't clean himself up before mikasa. Saw him there will be hell to pay~

~ He open the door and had only taken two steps when he heard a gasp~

"Fuck she awake" eren thought

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, rushing over to him, " what happened?" Said mikasa

~ he let her lead him over to the couch before answering~  
"Jean And. I got into a little accident...?" Said eren

~she rolled her eyes angrily and went to the cabinets to find the first aid kit~

~Eren stiffly Sat on the couch as he waited for the inevitable~

~ She came back and Kneeled in front of him Examining his wounds~

" I told you go bike riding was dangerous" she said  
Eren groaned, " give me a break" he said  
" I did when I let you go on the stupid trip and now look what happened." Said mikasa

~ he scratched his head and looked away~  
" it was actually going pretty well we were all taking turns and messing around on the track but it was safe I promise" he said

~mikasa peeled off his shirt and winced at the sixth of seven bruises across his chest~

" if it was so safe then how did this " she pointed to his bloody lip " happen?" Said mikasa

" before you about to leave jean ask Connie to race him and won then he kept fucking Gloating so much that I decided to shut him up but somehow we ended up crashing into each other and WAIT MIKASA! DON'T PUT A FUCKING BARBIE BAND-AID ON ME!" He yelled

~mikasa click her tongue she had hoped that he wouldn't notice as he was explaining the story~

" we ran out of regular kind and mika's are the only ones we have left eren you're that upset then buy some normal ones later," said mikasa

~eren Angrily ripped the band-Aid off but mikasa grab his wrist in a painful and Vaseline grip~

" we need to wear a Band-Aid so that your wound can heal eren," she said Vangeli she squealed his wrist until he winced before adding~

" you can't let your wounds get infected" she said

~ he got at her frightening and unexpected disposition for hanging with head in the defeat~

" fine"

~Mikasa Went about wiping and banding and cleaning his wounds with alcohol while ignoring eren's complains about how much the stuff stung~

He yell dammit

~She remembered her conversation with Mika earlier~

~reflexively A grip on Eren's shoulder tightness and she thought she heard something crack~

Ow!" He Cried" What the how was that for?" He said

"Goddamnit" said mikasa

" what" said eren  
" goddamnit " she repeated  
~eren was so confused here then realise that he had never heard mikasa curse right in front of him and including in the house were Mika could hear and had no idea what brought about the sudden change, ummm... am I missing something?" Said eren  
" guess who said that to me today eren" said mikasa

~ it took him nearly 10 seconds to realise but mikasa To give him credit to for how mortified Face looked when it dawned on him. Guilty he cast his eyes to the floor~

" I told you to stop cursing in front of her." Said mikasa  
" I know" said eren  
" what is she said that in front of company?" Said mikasa  
" I know" He said again  
" you really need to learn to control that mouth of yours."  
"I-" he almost said it again  
" I swear to God eren say I know one more time I will hit you hard"she said

~ silence stretched in the room as both occupants stared each down. A minute past before mikasa Sighed tiredly~

" just promise me you'll try to sensor yourself around her?" Said mikasa  
Eren bowed his head " I promise." He said

~mikasa stood and then one clean sweep lifted eren to her arms bridal style Immediately he began sputtering kicking and she couldn't help smiling to her self~

" put me down, mikasa" he said  
" you were limping earlier you need to rest your Le-" she said but getting interrupted by eren  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE PUT ME DOWN!" He screamed

~mikasa Kneed him roughly before climbing up the stairs, " stop yelling you're gonna wake up Mika" she said

" then. Put. Me Down!" He hissed

~mikasa ignored his request and kept walking" this is your punishment" she said

" I already apologised!" He groaned   
" did you, now" mikasa asked teasingly   
" this isn't funny mikasa i'm serious put me-" he said but getting interrupted by mikasa  
"Eren, for some reason I couldn't find one of our vases today..." said mikasa

~ she smirked inwardly as eren decided to finally shut up and except his position~

~ he stayed quiet until they got to the bedroom where he said~

"Put me down I can walk"

" can you hey" said mikasa  
" yeah I can " said eren  
" okay then walk" said mikasa

~mikasa Put him down and he went to go walk the first three steps and he tripped over and hurt him self even more so mikasa swooped him up in bridal style again and placed in slowly and softly in the bed and then Crawled in after hugging him and saying~

"I love you eren" said mikasa  
"Hehehe" She giggled  
"Hm I love you too baby" he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture I love it I wanted a picture of mikasa and eren fighting but couldn't find a really good one so this one is good in wattpad if you want to see it


	10. Chapter 10 love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooo love just to tell you beware of smut and yeah love you all and go check out the pic for this chapter on wattpad if you want bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE OF SMUT AND STUFF

BEWARE OF SMUT

~The heavy downpour of rain and lightning was Loud enough to keep eren awake in bed for the last two hours it had been storming since dusk and didn't look like it would leave any time soon~

~languidly He turned his eyes over to mikasa And watched her sleeping form it was a habit he picked up when they were shared a bed as a couple and After they both again sharing a bed ever since mikasa was pregnant he instantly reverted back to it ever since the Night they first share the same bed 17 long years ago eren still was sure he hated that way mikasa slept. she would lie there still have the cops not even moving to make the tiniest breath and that would always make and irrational part of him panic~

~ to this very day he would sometimes shake her awake in the middle of the night just to make sure she was still breathing~

~ particular sharp boom of thunder made Eren jump and everything in the room seem to Rattle and shift but mikasa laid there and not moving and silent. Heart pounding he quickly placed a grip on his wife's shoulders and begin shaking her~

~And nearly took two minutes before mikasa are Ruth from her slumber and she looked eren in the eyes~

~ he didn't say anything though his face looked concerned~

" is something... wrong?" She drawled out sleepily  
"i love you so much" eren said and he started to kiss her  
"eren stop i love you but i'm tired you so go to sleep ok babe" said mikasa

~ though she was quite used to Eren Randomly waking her up at night He shook his head and ran his hand down her arm brushing against her elbow before coming to a stop at her palm slowly she interlaced their fingers and was again asleep in a few seconds ~

" would kill you not to look dead why are you sleep?" eren mustard quietly though he knew she couldn't hear him

~ The rain continued to for harshly and Eren found himself slowly drifting into sleep when his ears picked up on a strange thumping sound when he realise the sound of small knuckles wrapping against the door he heard a soft cry come from the hallway~

~ he sat up and rushed over to the door opening it in the darkness he made out Mika's squatting form as she whimpered into her hands. Tenderly lifted her into his arms and close the bedroom door behind them~

" couldn't sleep either huh?" He whispered cradling her in his arms

~She shook her head and buried her face into The crook of his neck~

" The rain sc-scared me..." said mika

~Eren smiled and gently rub his daughter's hair even though the toddler loved watching wrestling Fort with boys 6 inches taller than her and gave even her mother a hard time she was still a little girl at heart one who was apparently afraid of thunderstorms~

" why don't you sleep with mummy and daddy tonight?" He asked, making his way to the bed

" okay.." she Pouted

~ he carried her over to the king size bed and gently placed her under the covers before crawling in after her~

" go to sleep okay?" He said " it's too late for you to be up" eren added  
" okay... is mummy alright?" Said mika  
" of course why?" Said eren  
" she's not moving" she said   
" yeah mummy sleeps like a dead lady" said eren  
" A dead lady?!" A four-year-old cried panicked  
"No no no! She's not dead! She ... She's just really tired after looking over you all day so she gets really sleepy at night time" eren said

~ that seemed to satisfy Mika as she curled  
against her mother and studied her face before commenting~

" mummy's eyelashes are really long" she said  
"Eah...They are" eren agreed sleepily   
~ the Little girl since her fathers drowsiness~  
" good night Daddy..." said mika  
" good night sweetheart" said eren

~Several hours later mikasa woke up to the side of her daughter drooling onto her chest while her tiny legs keep kicking her father in the stomach and she couldn't help but smile confusingly~

~ The next afternoon~

~Eren Waited as his wife scolded at Annie who glad right back at her~

" she eats dinner at seventh and is in bed by eight" mikasa said roughly   
" i've raised four kids already I know how it's done" Annie replied equally as cold

" yeah Armin's three sons and your daughter and your daughter always with Reiner and you raise three boys she's a girl" said mikasa

" Crystal" said Annie  
" she's always with Reiner and like I said and Mika is a girl tough girl" said mikasa  
" I couldn't tell" said Annie

~eren could see mikasa's fist shaking and joined his arm in Her before calling out~

" we are heading out Armin! Will pick her up tomorrow morning! See you later!l

"Bye bye" mika called from upstairs " wait Aidan!" She Cried, " I said I was gonna be blue Ranger"

" bye!" Armin called out from his parlour," have fun you two!"

"Fun"mikasa said  
"What is he t-mph!" Said mikasa

~eren Had his hand press over her mouth as he dragged his wife outside the Ackerman and arlelt residence. So she shoved him off and quickly walked over to their car~

~ A few minutes later they were both driving home and mikasa glowered out the window, blatantly ignoring her husband ~

Eren Gulped," are you gonna be mad at me for the rest of the day?"  
" why did you insist on having Mika sleepover Armin's?" Mikasa asked Ignoring his question  
" I have my reasons.... but why are you even mad? Aren't you the one Who's always telling me not to hover over her?" Eren said  
Mikasa clicked her tongue! " I don't like the idea of Annie watching over her..." said mikasa

Eren rolled his eyes and turn his eyes for the road,"Armin I keep telling you guys to get over...whatever the heck it is you both have." Said eren

~mikasa's flashblack~

"Mmmmm" Chloe mumbled unconsciously  
"MAMA DADDY" Yelled Mikasa  
" Chloe keep breathing, Chloe wake up" mikasa said

" what happened" said Annie  
" chole fell" said mikasa  
"Mmmmm" Chloe mumbled unconsciously  
" what" said Annie  
" off the bike" said mikasa  
"Mama and daddy are gonna be mad at you" said Annie  
" no shush be quiet" said mikasa  
" i'm gonna tell" said Annie  
" what no it wasn't my idea" said mikasa  
" wasn't it whose was it then" said Annie  
" chloe's" said mikasa  
" yeah sure" said Annie  
" it was believe me annie" said mikasa  
" what happened here" said zack and Maria

~note: Zack is mikasa's and Annie's actual dad and Maria well it's actually Mariah just spelled Maria Is mikasa's and Annie's actual mother Levi is there older brother and Kyara is their younger sister~

" it was mikasa Because mikasa said she wanted to go dirt bike Ing with Chloe and then Chloe fell off the bike" said Annie

" what no it wasn't my idea" said mikasa as she gave Annie a death stare   
"Mikasa are you sure" said Maria   
" yeah you always come up with these ideas princess should I say black widow" said zack  
" yes this time it wasn't my idea it was Chloe I swear on my life" said mikasa  
" no it was mikasa's I heard" said Annie

~ Chloe started to wake up to hear what Annie Just Said~

" it wasn't it was mine" Chloe said weakly  
" what" said Annie  
" yeah it was mine" said chloe Weakly  
" you're just backing her up" said Annie  
" aren't you meant to as well and no I'm not backing her up it was my idea" said Chloe weakly   
" what okay" said Annie

" i'm taking Chloe You 2 stay here don't move" said Maria   
" yeah don't move I've got to talk to you when I get back" said zack

" sorry mikasa" said Annie  
" I told you it wasn't my idea" said mikasa  
" I know" said Annie  
" you're not meant to go against Ackerman rules" said mikasa  
" I know" said Annie   
" I like what you've done me and you will never be able to see her again" said mikasa  
" I didn't know I'm s-sorry mikasa do you forgive me" said Annie  
" i'll think about it" said mikasa 

~eren realises the sad face look on his wife's face~

"mikasa what's wrong?" Asked eren  
" I still don't see why you gave a daughter away" said mikasa  
"Oi," eren growled, I didn't fucking give anything away. Armin. Is. Watching. Her, only. For. One. Goddamn. Day," he bit out  
" whatever" said mikasa

~eren Sighed and gave up. He figured that it'd be best to let her in on his surprise Because at this rate there'd do you know where the hill get her out of the house~

" happy anniversary babe" said eren

~mikasa froze for a second before sighing," happy anniversary to you too eren..." said mikasa

" what did you forget?"he said  
" of course not." Said mikasa  
" then why did it take you all day to say it to me?" He asked   
" because by the time I got out of bed this morning you had our daughter's bags packed and demanded that she sleeps at Armin and Annie's house tonight." Said mikasa  
" and what reason would I have getting our daughter out of the house on the night of our anniversary?" He said  
~ immediately, mikasa blushed Bright red~

Eren began sputtering, " NO WAIT! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I'M TAKING YOU OUT FOR DINNER! I SWEAR! JUST DINNER! THAT'S WHY I ASKED ARMIN AND SARAH TO WATCH MIKA TONIGHT! SO QUIT FREAKING BLUSHING, MIKASA!

~A Few embarrassed 10 past before she smiled thoughtfully and said, "oh...thank you." She said

~ later that night eren pressed his tongue Into mikasa's mouth as his hand ran under her dress and up her thigh.~

~ she nearly broke his belt buckle off before whispering out,~

" I thought-" a gasp " we were just gonna have dinner." She said

~eren pulled down his zipper and bit her lip to shut her up and she wriggled her hands into his boxers. At that moment they both gave a silent thanks to their pal Armin eren thrusted in to mikasa and suck on her neck leaving red marks mikasa love this but she couldn't stop herself from moaning mikasa sucked on eren neck and eren moan and groaned eren was thrusting and mikasa was moaning ~

~a few hours later ~

"mikasa i have to pull out" said eren

~Mikasa nodded wordlessly, lifting herself off of Eren languidly and shivering as his cock left her. Eren lowered his hand, ready to pump himself and finish the job when Mikasa suddenly grabbed his wrist. ~

"No, let me," she insisted, and with a quick swoop of her head, she wrapped her lips around his rock hard shaft. She wrapped her fingers around the base and Eren groaned as Mikasa sucked, dragging her tongue up and down his length, leaving a trail of spit in her wake to cool on his cock.

she spat

Eren's eyes went wide as he watched Mikasa spit into the palm of her hand before she wrapped it around his penis again, stroking it up and down and rubbing her thumb along the slit when she reached the top.

"F-Fuck, Mikasa," Eren groaned. Mikasa put her mouth over his member again, sucking on it so much in which her own saliva began to pool at the edges of her lips and trickle down her chin.

Eren threw his head back again. He grabbed onto Mikasa's head, lacing his fingers through her hair and thrusting upward. Mikasa gagged and Eren muttered and apology under his breath, but Mikasa only nodded and made a noise in solidarity.

Eren inhaled sharply as he thrusted into her mouth again. He was so close, and with just a few erratic thrusts he found himself groaning as he released his load into Mikasa's mouth, pulling out just at the near-end which resulted in his cum spilling onto her face as well as her clavicle.

"S-Sorry," he breathed. Mikasa shook her head, swallowing the semen in her mouth.

"It's fine," she said, swiping daintily with her finger to wipe away at the semen that began to drip down her breast.

~eren put his boxer back on and mikasa put her panties on ~

"oh baby come here" eren said with open arms  
"ok i love you eren" said mikasa cuddling into eren chest

~now they were cuddling but they were only wearing underwear and they cuddle eren put a scary / romantic movie and mikasa was scared at the jump scares but she had eren to cuddled into they fell asleep ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were you aware of the smut  
> Note: sorry if it's too long or too short first one and what I said before about the parents and that these are flashbacks that I've made up there not actually real .so don't think they're real  
> I hope you enjoy


	11. Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way

~ at the doctors~

"Sit still," mikasa hissed

Eren glanced Weekly to wear his wife was sitting right next to him and for him self to come down but to both their dismays, he began shaking and fidgeting seconds later. Mikasa Sighed and place her hand on the small part of his back~

" why am I the one confronting you right now?" She asked

Eren scowled at her and looked away," i'm sorry if I'm not as cool headed as you..."

~mikasa smirked at that there's nothing more and they both sat quietly waiting for their names to be called for she kept her front cool, her heart was beating   
Erratically and she felt cold sweat break all over her body~

~ soon enough voice called,"Mr and Mrs Yeager?" And they both stood up.

~ The day before~

~ it has been a simply family dinner composed of mega playing with the food Eren Talking far too loud and mikasa telling them both to mind their manners. Sure enough the two of them ignored her and went on with their commotion~

~Mikasa sighed and rub mashed peas of her daughters face while she told Eren once again not to speak with his mouthful~

"Geese," he grumbled, in between bites," wha dish it mattuh?"  
" you're too old to still talk with your mouthful eren," she countered

~eren rolled his eyes at her and make a thing herself a oversize amount of food~

" I wannuh be like daddy!" She cried, laughing and spilling food from her mouth  
"Hell yuh you do!" Eren cheered with his mouth so full as he high-five the toddler over the table

~mikasa Kicked him right away and can you begin choking signalled him for about three seconds before her natural instinct kicked in and she began slapping him on the back~

~ soon enough, Eren's throat was clear And he was rubbing his neck and grimacing  
" what was that for?" He growled.  
" I told you not to curse in front of her," mikasa said coolly  
" it was an accident!" Said eren  
" it's always an accident with you" said mikasa   
" give me a break..." said eren  
" never" said mikasa

~ at that the two turn towards the sound of the daughter laughing and raised their eyebrows at her~

" what's so funny?" Eren asked

" I think it's funny when mummy yells at Daddy," mika said

" mummy doesn't find it funny," mikasa said darkly.

Eren glared at her, " neither does Daddy" eren said

~ The two stared each other down before they heard their daughter beginning to giggle again. Calling a silent truce both turn back to their plates. The people rostered on for a few minutes before mikasa cleared her throat. Who is your third faces turn towards her and she said~

" you know I haven't been feeling too well the last few weeks so I went to the store and got a pregnancy test and I'm pregnant" she said calmly

" what" said mika  
" we are having another baby" said mikasa

Eren shireked and fell on the floor while mika gasped, eyes shining.

" REALLY MUMMY" YELLED MIKA  
"yes" said mikasa  
"I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY" Yelled mika  
"Hahah" mikasa. Laughed  
" i'm going to have a baby" said mikasa  
"Oh yeah" said mika

~mika turn towards her father who was sprawled out on the floor,~

"DID YOU HEAR THAT DADDY?! A BABY!" Yelled mika

~eren slowly shut up I lied and turn towards his wife~

" another" said eren  
"Yep" said mikasa   
" when" said eren   
" probably a gift from our anniversary." Said mikasa with a cheeky smile on her face

~eren looked absolutely terrified , and mikasa couldn't help but feel annoyed~

"If you didn't want another Baby then you should've used a con-" she almost said it but caught herself and quickly glanced at the four /3-year-old,

" protection" said mikasa  
" should've use protection" said mikasa  
" what's that mu-"said mika but was interrupted by

"NOTHING" they both yelled

Eren noticed mikasa's frown at him and scratched the back of his head," Oi, it's not about me not wanting another kid, so quit glaring." He said

~mikasa's simply raise an eyebrow,"oh really? Then what's the matter, eren?" Said mikasa

He turned his graze up to the roof, "I dunno...I guess I'm surprised, that's all." Said eren

~he shifted his gaze towards her and unintentionally gave her a bright and charismatic smile ," to be honest I'd love nothing more than to have another child with you."

~mikasa flinched as she felt her face burn and chest tighten. She quickly turned her face back to her plate as she was once again reminded why she willingly put up all of his chaos. I hope that he didn't notice the redness in her chair and began eating her food again~

Eren smirked at her and asked," what? Are you embarrassed"

Before mikasa Could make aretort, mika answered, " hell yeah she is!"

~eren barely had time to jump out if his chair and make a mad dash upstairs when mikasa growled and jumped over the table to kick him again~

"Ow" said eren  
"Arrrr" mikasa growled

~In the distance their Toddlers laugher could be heard~

~ The next day~

~Armin, mika and his son had been watching TV when a knock sounded on his door. Or he could rise to get it his Three sons ran towards it~

" i'll get it!" Sam cried   
" you got it last time!" Aidan yelled  
"Mummy said not to open the door without her or daddy or Auntie Annie," mark added  
" well mummy is not here is she?" Sam asked.

~ two pairs of blue Eyes looked around," nope!"

~ just as Mark's tiny hand reach the door knob or three boys felt a chill behind them~

" what do you think you're doing?" Annie asked menacingly

~ Rolly the boys turn their heads towards auntie Annie And were met with a frighteningly scary look on her face. Sam immediately began tearing up Aidan gilded audibly and Mark deadpanned as usual easily any five or three of the boys under her arms and said~

" i'll put these troublemakers to bed," she and towards the little girl," goodbye Mika."

Bye-bye auntie Annie!" The toddler replied

~enthusiastically. She then grabbed Armin's hand and practically drag him to the door ~

~He couldn't help but notice that she was even stronger than children twice her age and wondered over what sort of trouble she would get into it in future at the door you open to the familiar faces of poo childhood friend and smiled "you two finish early tonight Huh?" He teased

~ they both blushed simultaneously and while mikasa shook her head and walked in eren punched him in the shoulder before saying~

" I didn't leave her with you for that Reason, you jerk" he said

Armin laughed " then what did you guys need me for tonight?"  
Mikasa Turned towards him face glowing and said," Bring just went to the doctors and got some great news"

~mikasa Ackerman was a woman confident in her ability no matter how many cruel twist life through at her or how many new situation she had to deal with she always able to overcome the battle but you think we're harder for her and her knows of shopping with eren and mika at the same time~

~Every single time it would happen the two of them would always run around the Store playing games causing trouble and asking her to buy unnecessary things once a game of hide and seek gone wrong head causing entire Apple Stan to trip over all three of them was asked to leave the supermarket good day eren and Mika still for over just whose fault it was for knocking the crate of fruit over~

" mummy!" Voice cried  
" daddy said to ask you if we could buy cookie"

" go put those back I told you not to pick anything up" said mikasa

The toddler pouted,"but I...I mean Daddy said he really wanted them."

Mikasa didn't miss a beat,   
" well tell Daddy maybe next time" said mikasa

The four-year-old sighed as she placed the bag back on the shelf

" he'll put up with it" mikasa said " where is he anyway?"

~Right on cue familiar voice cried out,"Oi mikasa can get some ice cream? from mika of course!"

Mikasa didn't even turn around when she yelled out

"No! Now put it back!"

You heard him say I am walk away before walking up to her a few minutes later he knew better than to argue with her in public sulked at the ground," it's just ice cream..."

"I already bought doughnuts and a cake" she replied

" but they're not even for us!" He Complained

Mikasa sighed ,"I know but deal with it"

~After the two of them had announced their second Baby with the aid of mika running around and screaming~

"MUMMY AND DADY ARE GONNA HAVE A BABY!",

~ Sasha had Amelia declared that they needed to throw a dinner party~

~eren and mikasa had initially been that's the idea but by the time they had meant to tell her no thousand had already mass text everybody~

The text

~ 💜🖤Baby💜🖤 celebration dinner eren and mikasa's this Saturday 7 pm bring food and gift preferably food

Jean said you're lucky you're beautiful girl like mikasa's is willing to have your kids Yeager.

By the way do you guys like red or white wine actually mikasa I drink any more never mind on the line

Regulations of your pregnancy mikasa! I'm sure you'll make a great mother again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Are you want to skip a bunch of chapters or like riding with my hands and he thought but anyway so if I skip the gender reveal of a Baby I can't remember what month mikasa is at but the baby is a boy~


	12. Chapter 12 emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell from the chapter title there is a emergency and mikasa is hurt and she might lose the baby

"Shh... it's okay mika don't cry" Armin whispered, stroking her hair  
"Mika mummies alright don't worry " said Armin  
"Eren what happened " asked Armin   
"M-m mikasa fell" said eren  
"Is the baby okay?" Asked Armin   
"I don't know" said eren  
"Eren I would've told you if something was wrong where's mikasa's said Armin  
" in the room being examined" said eren  
" is she in pain" said Armin  
"Yes WHAT DO YOU THINK" Yelled eren  
"Eren I'm sorry " said Armin  
"Eren" said the doctor  
"Huh"said eren  
" we are taking her to surgery the baby still alive so far were going to do emergency C-section hopefully that goes okay if it does the baby will live if it doesn't the baby will die" said the doctor   
"Ok" said eren

~Tears in his eyes start to form as Armin And make a watch from afar seeing mikasa in pain and going to surgery eren runs up and kisses her~

"Babe i'm here" said eren  
"Eren" said mikasa  
"Yes" said eren  
" it hurts"mikasa said  
" I know" said eren

~ The doctors take mikasa along with eren to c-section~

~A few hours earlier ~

"Babe wake up" said eren   
"Mmmmm" moaned mikasa  
" baby wake up" said eren  
" what" said mikasa  
" do you want me to get Mika ready or you" said eren  
" me " said mikasa

~ 10 minutes later~

" bye Mama" said mika  
" hehe bye darling" said mikasa  
"Bye babe" eren says as he kisses her on the lips  
" here's a resting day okay to go back to bed" said eren  
" okay bye" she said kissing Eren back on the lips  
" now go back to bed baby i'll be back later" said eren  
"Fine" said mikasa

~ A few minutes later~

"Hmmm i'm hungry I wonder what we have" said mikasa

~mikasa walks down the stairs and then tripped on one of mika's toys She tried to catch herself with the wall But she fell straight onto her stomach she screamed in pain and called Eren but he didn't pick up the best possible option to do is to call Armin see if he can get onto Eren The phone rings and he answers ~

" hey mikasa what's up" said Armin   
~Armin. She said in pain~  
"Mikasa what's wrong" he says frightened  
"I fell" said mikasa  
"What did you tell Eren" he asked  
" tried calling him but he didn't answer" she said   
"Oh" said Armin  
" can you ring him please" she says screaming in pain  
"Ok" said Armin

~ Panic Armin rings eren he picks up after two go's~

"Armin you know I'm at work" said eren A bit annoyed  
" yes" said Armin Panicked  
" then what is it why do you sound panicked" said eren confused  
"it's mikasa" said Armin The more panicked   
"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT MIKASA" said eren  
"She tried to call you! you didn't answer" said Armin  
" she did what's wrong what happened to her" said eren Who is now panicked   
"It's mikasa she fell" said Armin  
"WHAT" Yelled eren  
"Call her go to her" said Armin   
" are you there with her if you are put her on" said eren as he quickly ran to Levi's office   
"No" said Armin. Armin no expect him to hang up he thought eren. Would stay on the phone until he called mikasa but no he just hang up

~eren hangs up the phone and go straight to Levi~

"Levi I have to go home" said eren  
" what no why"said Levi   
"Mikasa she fell and I think it's bad" said eren  
" what then go help my sister " said Levi

~ Lucky Levi is her brother~

~ eren was about to run to his car when Levi yelled out~  
" she better be alright after this if she's not it's your fault and also tell her I'll be there as soon as possible"

"Ok" yelled eren back as he got in the car and called her

~ she picked up~

" baby what happened"said eren  
" Eren I fell" she said in pain  
" where" eren said  
" down the stairs" she said in pain still  
" what I told you not to go running down the stairs" said eren  
" I wasn't running I tripped on something" she said  
"What" said eren  
" I landed on my stomach" she said in pain  
" what I'm coming" said eren  
"eren it hurts " said mikasa  
" I know I'll be there in about five minutes" said eren  
"Ok" said mikasa

~ they both hang up~

~Eren Decides called the ambulance he is five minutes away~

" 000 what's your emergency"  
" my wife fell down the stairs and she's pregnant" said eren  
" okay don't panic with getting ambulance to her now what's your address"   
" 11666 Skyler Titan road" said eren  
" okay the ambulance is going as fast as I can there on the way"   
"Ok thank you "said eren

~eren gets home to mikasa on the middle step in pain~

"Eren" said mikasa  
"Babe" said eren

~eren sees blood but doesn't say anything so he doesn't worry her~

"eren I know the baby is" said mikasa but gets interrupted by eren  
" no don't think like that we don't know yet stay strong for the baby" said eren

~ A few minutes later the ambulance arrive~

~ with a midwife nurse Happened to mikasa friend Her name Lexi she also happens to be Levi's wife~

"Mikasa" said Lexi  
" wait you know her" said John the ambulance person  
" don't worry about it get to work John" said Josh The other ambulance person  
"Ahhhhh ow owwwww " yelled mikasa as she starting to have cramps  
" where does it hurt" said Lexi  
" lower stomach" said mikasa  
"Ok Will give you some pain relief okay don't worry will do our best to save the baby" said Lexi   
" Think the babies in shock so she he is kicking you or just moving around a lot" said John   
" it's a boy" said mikasa  
" yeah John get it right" said Lexi  
"Huh" said Josh  
" how was I meant to know" said John  
" you came to the gender reveal with me" said Lexi  
" oh I did I forgot sorry " said John  
" i'll get you on the bed" said Josh  
"Ok" said mikasa  
" are you coming with us eren" said Josh  
"Hmmm I need to pick u-" eren tried to say but was interrupted by mikasa   
"Eren I need you" said mikasa  
"Ok" said eren

~ on the way to the hospital mikasa was screaming in pain and eren was holding her hand and hugging her and kissing her while John the ambulance person who was confuse how he didn't recognise them but went to the gender reveal~

" went to the gender reveal with me and Josh that's why Josh even recognises them" said Lexi  
" yeah" said Josh  
" wait I still don't recognise them but" said John  
" where does this ring a bell Ackerman" said Lexi  
" yeah that's your last name" said John  
" and anything else I have stepsisters" said Lexi  
"Oh yeah Annie and kyara and mikasa ahhh now I remember" said John

~mikasa started to have more cramps so eren started to rub her stomach to make it better~

"Baby I love you" he said

~ meanwhile at mika's school~

" where is your father" said the Office lady

Note: The office it is name is Alexis which is Chloe's second cousin so she knows mikasa and Mika very well

"ahhh do you know I'm just gonna ring the emergency contact list" said Alexis  
"Hello" said Armin   
"Eren and mikasa haven't come to pick up Mika yet has something happened" said Alexis  
" yeah I'll come" said Armin   
" is everything okay" said Alexis  
" i'm afraid not" said Armin  
" what happened" said Alexis  
"Mikasa had a really bad fall and the baby might not make it" said Armin  
"Oh make sure you keep me updated okay" said Alexis  
" Huh why?" asked Armin   
" I can tell Chloe" said Alexis  
" Chloe?" Said Armin  
" Old friend of mikasa's story for another time" said Alexis  
" oh sorry if you're calling me it's too much trouble but eren has probably forgotten to ring you guys" said Armin  
" it's okay just make sure she's okay" said Alexis

~ A few minutes later and Armin Arrived and got a big welcome and hello from Mika~

The little girl said "what happened why did daddy and mummy Forget me"  
" it's okay" said Armin  
" they didn't forget you just s-s something popped up okay we i'm going to see them now" he said  
~The five -year-old nodded sniffing her nose as she buried her face into her. Uncle's shoulders ~

~Armin New she knew something was off~  
" what happened" said mika

~ all around them they could hear footsteps and words are very stocked up enough even though he told her not to worry maker could feel the nervous tension with me~

~ The day had been strange one starting when Armin i've all people pick her up from school mega had been excited at his unexpected appearance during the car ride she noticed them taking unfamiliar direction+

" what's going on?" she asked

Armin bit his lip wondering if he should say anything but relented," We are going to go see your mother in the hospital..."  
" mummy?" She gasped  
" why?! Is the Baby coming?!" Said mika

~Armin say anything but make a note of the groom's look on his face she wondered why he looked upset weren't people supposed to be happy about having babies? When they were calling up to the hospital it hit her~

" wait!" She cried," today Daddy said mummy was gonna have the baby in two months!"

Armin's eyes Aidan and he looked away," ...that was the plan."  
" The plan?," mika cried,". If that's the plan then why is she having it now?," she asked

~ he stayed silent as he picked her up which I could ask him why near to the point of tears but he couldn't bring himself to answer he walked up signed in with the reception and walked to the waiting room~

~by then Mika knew he wasn't going to answer any of her questions and solemnly And time went by with each passing minute she felt him grow more and more tense~

~She hadn't seen her parents at all and had no idea if they were okay she worried for her mother her father and her little brother loneliness grew inside her and she wondered if she would ever see any then again just when she got the courage to ask the question again a familiar person put her right~

" daddy..." she immediately she jumped off armin's that and ran up to her father before stopping halfway

~ never before has she seen her dad like this his eyes were wide and panicked shoulders hunched and cheeks what he look so utterly distraught that it made mika breathe in place unsure how to process the sight. Heard Armin yell,

"Eren!" Watched him run towards her father  
Armin grabbed Eren's shoulders and shook him " is mikasa okay?!"

~eren jumped at armin's Touch and tried to answer but his throat was choked hi and all he could do was shrug~

"Is she still in surgery?" Armin asked  
"

~eren bit his lip and nodded his head. Mika saw his fist shaking~

" calm down,eren," Armin said " now is not the time to get worked up"  
"I-I know" he said  
" weren't you allowed in there with her" Armin asked  
" yeah they kick me out something wrong when they said we need you to leave I saw mikasa just go into more pain and then saw lots of blood" eren where his face in his hands," but the baby..."  
" The baby should be fine eren" said Armin   
" yeah but the blood there was a lot of it I think she's ha- eren was gonna say but then got interrupted by Armin

~Armin over to Mika who was standing to the side of the face front and he smiled warmly at her and motioned for her to come over~

"Had a"  
" don't forget about a certain someone, eren, " he said  
"Huh"

~eren looked up and gasped when he saw his daughter the very next moment he flew out of his chair and wrapped her in a tight hug~

"Mika"said eren  
"Yeah daddy" said mika  
" how did you get here" said eren  
"Uncle Armin" said mika  
"  
~eren buried his faith in her hair and breathe in the familiar sent relaxed him building stress and at that moment he was painfully an honest minded of how much he loved his daughter and loved his wife~

" happened to mummy" said mika  
" she tripped down the stairs" said eren  
" what it's because of me" said mika  
"Huh no" said eren  
" I didn't clean up I was playing with one of my toys on the stairs and mummy told me to clean up but I was too tired so I went to bed and I didn't clean up and because of that mummy tripped" said mika  
" it's not your fault it's none of our fault when I was on my way to work after dropping you she called me and told me" said eren  
" you went and got a right" said mika  
" of course I did sweetie" eren said  
" thank you for remembering and getting her for me sorry I was so incompetent" said eren  
"I'm not anyone in your situation would been preoccupied with worry" said Armin  
" good thing you're in her emergency contact list," eren said smiling faintly  
" thanks really for everything." Said eren  
" it's nothing" said Armin

~He pulled mika out of eren arms and look him in the eyes,  
"I'll watch me go right now you need to be with mikasa okay" said Armin

~eren Nodded resolutely and kissed mika's head again before jogging off. Four-year-old watched her fathers retreating back and waved a silent goodbye at it he was gone just as quick as he came~

~note I changed her back to 4 years old so it makes sense when in a different chapter~

"Oh eren". The doctor said  
"I'm so sorry she had a big bleed on the surgery table so she had a miscarriage we tried to save the baby as much as we could but the baby died I'm so sorry" The doctor said

"Huh" said eren  
" if you want alone time with her you can have it just be careful of that stomach she has a big scar on it" Doctor said before leaving the room

"Ok" said eren

"Baby"  
"Baby"  
" what have you been through a lot huh I Love you so much" said eren  
"Mmmmm" she mumbled waking up  
" I love you too eren" said mikasa  
"Huh baby" said eren  
"Eren" said mikasa

~eren hugs mikasa gently not to hurt her kissing her on the lips she kisses him back~

" go to sleep ok baby" said eren  
"Ok" said mikasa

~He rubs his hand against her back down her arm to make sure she go to sleep it works in a few seconds he's resting so he gets up and goes out and gets Armin to bring a certain someone~

~MIka in to see her mother~

"Armin"said eren  
" Huh" said Armin  
" you can come in" said eren  
" oh okay how was she" said Armin  
" good but tired" said eren  
" and the baby" said Armin

~Eren's I twitch in sadness and pain~

" she lost the baby huh" said Armin   
" yeah" eren said sadly  
"Ok" said Armin

Armin cradles mika and puts her on his lap and sits on the chair while eren drags a chair over to his wife means on her bed on her legs and falls asleep but Mika wakes up~

" hello little one" said Armin  
" uncle Armin what are you doing in my room" mika said  
" why not in your room silly Musta had a deep sleep in the hospital with mummy remember" said Armin

~ Mika looked around the room and I noticed I'm not in the waiting room any more they're in a small room with TV a bed and a table and some equipment where is mummy she asked~

" look over there" said Armin

~ she sees her father and then her mum in the bed with medical equipment attached to her and Daddy sleeping on mummy~

"Mummy" she yell

Mikasa wakes up

" hello my little Eren" said mikasa  
"Mummy"said mika

~Armin Picks me cut up and take her to her mother put it right next to her mother ~

" be careful of your mother she's in pain okay don't touch" said Armin   
"Ok" said mika  
" what about Daddy" said mika  
"Hehe don't touch Daddy either he's asleep" said mikasa  
"Ok does it hurt" said mika  
" no you're not hurting me" said mikasa  
" no does it hurt" said mika  
"Oh A little yes" said mikasa  
"Ok"said mika

~then eren wakes up from his little nap The sound of his daughter giggling with his wife~

"Hehehe good morning sleeping beauty" said mikasa  
"Arrr" eren growded  
"Oi don't call me that" eren yelled  
"Hahahahaha" mika laughed

~Mika laughed so hard that almost fell off the bed but mikasa caught her which in doing so she hurts herself~

"Babe you ok "said eren  
"Yeah" said mikasa  
" where's the baby" said mika  
"A"  
"I"   
"It"  
"It's "said eren  
"Eren" said mikasa  
"What" said eren  
" don't worry put your head down and go back to sleep again" said mikasa  
" promise me you won't call me sleeping beauty" said eren  
" but it's funny and I promise" said mikasa

~eren puts his head down and falls asleep again while mikasa explains what happened to mika's little brother~

" mummy lost the baby" said mikasa  
" why did you do that we gonna go find it" said mika  
"Hehehe arrr " said mikasa  
"Huh" said mika  
" how I mean lost it a Baby didn't make it" said mikasa  
" what" said mika  
" so mummy had a miscarriage so the Baby's is gone Mika" said mikasa  
"Oh is that why daddy is so sad" said mika  
" yes" said mikasa  
" what about you" asked mika  
"I had my cry when They first told me but I got over it Daddy on the other hand it's still sad but he'll get over it eventually" said mikasa  
"Ok" said mika

~Most people came to visit her in hospital to see if she was alright and bought her flowers food chocolate something nice for her one person that was surprising out of all of them Annie~

" hey sis I heard you lost a Baby" said Annie  
"Hmmm what's it to you" said mikasa  
" i'm sorry" said Annie  
" why would you care" said mikasa  
" i'm following Ackerman rules" said Annie  
" ha when did you follow them" said mikasa  
" that was one time okay one time" said Annie  
"no but still you never cared about the rules said mikasa  
" I do now and I kinda need to teach my daughter now" said Annie  
" okay what do you want" said mikasa   
" i've come to give this and also ask when you're better can you train my daughter to be a good Ackerman like you" said Annie  
"WHAT"said mikasa  
"What annie asking mikasa for help what " said everyone   
"Ok I'll do it but when I'm better" said mikasa  
"Fine by me" said AnnIe

~mikasa gets handed a present from Annie he opens it it's a crystal mikasa favourite Crystal the same crystal that's in her engagement ring that eren gave to her the same one that's in her necklace that her mum and dad gave to her~

~a Black nightmare Diamond Demon heartstone crystal~

" thanks "said mikasa  
" no worries I thought of you when I saw it so I got it for you as a present" said Annie

"They are not gonna fight" said eren  
" I don't know" said Armin  
" what is it mummy!" Said mika  
" it's mummy favourite Crystal" said mikasa  
" Really that really rare to find trust me" said eren  
"Hehehe" laughed mikasa  
"Ow" said mikasa  
"Eren be careful you don't want to make her laugh too much or she could open up a scar" said Annie  
" I know " said eren  
" Eren " said mikasa   
"yeah" said eren  
" I love you" mikasa said  
" I love you too" said eren

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 12 emergency 

  
  
7  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+12+emergency%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+12+emergency%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2012%20emergency%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2012%20emergency%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+12+emergency%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+12+emergency%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2012%20emergency%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2012%20emergency%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC)


    
    
                                                      
    
    "Shh... it's okay mika don't cry" Armin whispered, stroking her hair  
    
    "Mika mummies alright don't worry " said Armin  
    
    "Eren what happened " asked Armin  
    
    "M-m mikasa fell" said eren  
    
    "Is the baby okay?" Asked Armin  
    
    "I don't know" said eren  
    
    "Eren I would've told you if something was wrong where's mikasa's said Armin  
    
    " in the room being examined" said eren  
    
    " is she in pain" said Armin  
    
    "Yes WHAT DO YOU THINK" Yelled eren  
    
    "Eren I'm sorry " said Armin  
    
    "Eren" said the doctor  
    
    "Huh"said eren  
    
    " we are taking her to surgery the baby still alive so far were going to do emergency C-section hopefully that goes okay if it does the baby will live if it doesn't the baby will die" said the doctor  
    
    "Ok" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Tears in his eyes start to form as Armin And make a watch from afar seeing mikasa in pain and going to surgery eren  runs up and kisses her~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Babe i'm here" said eren  
    
    "Eren" said mikasa  
    
    "Yes" said eren  
    
    " it hurts"mikasa said  
    
    " I know" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ The doctors take mikasa along with eren to c-section~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~A few hours earlier  ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Babe wake up" said eren  
    
    "Mmmmm"  moaned mikasa  
    
    " baby wake up" said eren  
    
    " what" said mikasa  
    
    " do you want me to get Mika ready or you" said eren  
    
    " me " said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ 10 minutes later~
    
    
    
    
    
    " bye Mama" said mika  
    
    " hehe bye darling" said mikasa  
    
    "Bye babe" eren says as he kisses her on the lips  
    
    " here's a resting day okay to go back to bed" said eren  
    
    " okay bye" she said kissing Eren back on the lips  
    
    " now go back to bed baby i'll be back later" said eren  
    
    "Fine" said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ A few minutes later~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hmmm i'm hungry I wonder what we have" said mikasa 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa walks down the stairs and then tripped on one of mika's toys She tried to catch herself with the wall But she fell straight onto her stomach she screamed in pain and called Eren but he didn't pick up the best possible option to do is to call Armin see if he can get onto Eren The phone rings and he answers ~
    
    
    
    
    
    " hey mikasa what's up" said Armin  
    
    ~Armin. She said in pain~  
    
    "Mikasa what's wrong" he says frightened  
    
    "I fell" said mikasa  
    
    "What did you tell Eren" he asked  
    
    " tried calling him but he didn't answer" she said  
    
    "Oh" said Armin  
    
    " can you ring him please" she says screaming in pain  
    
    "Ok" said Armin
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ Panic Armin rings eren he picks up after two go's~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Armin you know I'm at work" said eren A bit annoyed  
    
    " yes" said Armin Panicked  
    
    " then what is it why do you sound panicked" said eren confused  
    
    "it's mikasa" said Armin The more panicked  
    
    "WHAT? WHAT ABOUT MIKASA" said eren  
    
    "She tried to call you! you didn't answer" said Armin  
    
    " she did what's wrong what happened to her" said eren Who is now panicked  
    
    "It's mikasa she fell" said Armin  
    
    "WHAT" Yelled eren  
    
    "Call her go to her" said Armin  
    
    " are you there with her if you are put her on" said eren as he quickly ran to Levi's office  
    
    "No" said Armin. Armin no expect him to hang up he thought eren. Would stay on the phone until he called mikasa but no he just hang up
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren hangs up the phone and go straight to Levi~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Levi I have to go home" said eren  
    
    " what no why"said Levi  
    
    "Mikasa she fell and I think it's bad" said eren  
    
    " what then go help my sister " said Levi 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ Lucky Levi is her brother~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ eren was about to run to his car when Levi yelled out~  
    
    " she better be alright after this if she's not it's your fault and also tell her I'll be there as soon as possible" 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Ok" yelled eren back as he got in the car and called her
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ she picked up~
    
    
    
    
    
    " baby what happened"said eren  
    
    " Eren I fell" she said in pain  
    
    " where" eren said  
    
    " down the stairs" she said in pain still  
    
    " what I told you not to go running down the stairs" said eren  
    
    " I wasn't running I tripped on something" she said  
    
    "What" said eren  
    
    " I landed on my stomach" she said in pain  
    
    " what I'm coming" said eren  
    
    "eren it hurts " said mikasa  
    
    " I know I'll be there in about five minutes" said eren  
    
    "Ok" said mikasa

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+12+emergency%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+12+emergency%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2012%20emergency%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2012%20emergency%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: is that the way way too long but it's my first go so sorry hope you enjoy


	13. Chapter 13 The birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikasa pregnant again yay and it's eren's birthday yay love it and wow they have sex a lot

~ two months later and Mikasa was better so she train crystal did to become a real Ackerman and then a few minutes later mikasa and eren had sex again mikasa pregnant this time she didn't tell Eren straight away or mika she told Armin and Annie ~

"Armin" said mikasa  
" what's wrong let me guess do you need me to look after Mika again" said Armin  
"No" said mikasa  
"Huh really" said Armin  
"I haven't told Eren or mika yet" said mikasa   
"What" said Armin  
" i'm pregnant" said mikasa  
" what you should tell him " said Armin  
"No I hope you won't" said mikasa  
" because it's two weeks from Eren's birthday so I got a surprise in for it " said mikasa  
"Are so you gonna tell him on his birthday hey" said Armin  
" yes just hope he doesn't figure it out that I'm pregnant until his birthday" said mikasa  
" mean he probably won't put two and two together tell him you've got your period and just pretend you have" said Armin  
"Ok" said mikasa  
" pretend have created pretend what are the symptoms of period or whatever" said Armin  
"Ok" said mikasa  
" also put a pad on and they put food die in it so when he does see it you think you're on your period" said Armin  
" good idea" said mikasa  
" are you guys talking about" said Annie  
" mikasa pregnant" said Armin  
"really already " said Annie  
"Yes" said mikasa  
"Then why are you talking about periods" said Annie  
"Oh" said mikasa   
"Haven't told Eren yet" said Armin  
"Why" said Annie  
" so she can surprise him on his birthday so I'm telling her some ways that she can trick eren looking in that she still on her period" said Armin  
" oh the food I want is really good" said Annie   
" okay" said mikasa  
" and when he goes to the shop ask him to buy you tampons and pads" said Annie  
"Ok"said mikasa  
" when do you think you're on your period" said Annie   
" what if he asked to have sex" said mikasa   
" are you not feeling well so don't" said Annie   
"Ok"said mikasa  
" hasn't mika told him already" said Annie   
" and told her yet either" said mikasa   
"Oh ok"said Annie   
" I don't want her to tell other people and her going around screaming that mummy and daddy is having a little baby and all that stuff so yeah" said mikasa   
"Ok can I help"said Annie   
"Ok" said mikasa  
" why are you sleeping with him cuddle up with him and hugging tired like you're having cramps or something that is the author wait so he can tell that you're on your period" said Annie   
"Yeah" said mikasa   
" Will find Jane Connie and Sasha and tell them" said Annie   
"Tell them not to invite eren" said mikasa   
"Ok" said Annie

~ Annie is texting them now~

"Jean" said Annie   
" yeah you wanna date me or something or did your sister find me want to date me mean that emo titan" said Jean  
" don't Eren" said Annie  
"Ahh so she does want me wait why can't we tell eren" said Jean  
" with apprising him for his birthday in two weeks" said Annie   
" okay I'm guessing mikasa coming then that means I will be there" said Jean

" Sasha come over don't tell eren" said Annie   
" yeah why why" said Sasha  
" we are planning a surprise party" said Annie   
" oh okay wait is there food there" said Sasha   
" yes" said Annie   
" okay I'm coming" said Sasha

" Connie don't tell Eren come over" said Annie   
" what's up wait why why can't you tell Eren" said Connie   
" we're planning his surprise party in two weeks" said Annie   
" okay" said Connie

"Ymir don't tell Eren come over" said Annie   
" what why why would I even have eren re is number " said Ymir

" Queen don't tell Eren come over" said Annie   
" Huh why okay but why" said historia   
" we are planning a surprise party" said Annie   
"Oh ok" said historia

"Baby" said Reiner   
"Babe" said Annie   
" what" said Reiner   
" don't tell Eren " said Annie   
" why" said Reiner   
" come over bring Crystal" said Annie   
" okay but why" said Reiner   
" we are planning a surprise party" said Annie   
" ok coming " said Reiner

"Big bro" said Annie  
"What" said Levi   
" don't tell Eren" said Annie  
" what why would I tell Eren" said Levi   
" oh my god come over bring Lexi" said Annie   
" why" said Levi  
" surprise party" said Annie   
"Ok" said Levi 

" Done" said Annie   
"Good "said mikasa 

"Hi mikasa" said everybody  
" don't tell Eren guys" she said  
" i'm pregnant" said mikasa   
" why can't we tell Eren" said everything   
"" we are surprising him on his birthday" said mikasa  
""Oh ok" said Connie   
" what's the plan" said Sasha

~eren randomly texts Annie   
Hey-e  
Hey?-a

"Guys"said Annie  
"Huh what's wrong" said mikasa  
" shut up" said Annie  
" what" said mikasa  
"Eren is texting me" said Annie   
" wait what why" said mikasa   
" I don't know" said Annie

Have you seen mikasa-e

" what do I say he asked have I seen you" said Annie  
" say no" said Mikasa 

Why-a  
She went shopping now and I'm getting worried you've been gone a long time-e  
She's probably just grabbing alot of stuff-a  
Why-e  
When is your birthday-a  
In to 2 we- oh -e  
Exactly the answer to your question is no I haven't -a  
okay I'll ring her  
No-a  
What why-e  
You don't want to take any more time if you ring her she'll take more time-a

You're acting really weird I'm ringing her-e

"Mikasa" said Annie  
"What" said mikasa   
"everybody shut up" said Annie  
"What" said mikasa  
" Eren is ringing you" said Annie  
" what do I say" said eren  
" say like your shopping or something" said Annie

" come on pick up" said eren  
" hey you reached mikasa Ackerman sorry I couldn't take your cool probably being a badass or killing someone leave your phone number and name after the beep bye"  
"Eren"

~Eren try's ring again ~

What  
Hey baby   
What  
You've been gone for hours I'm getting worried  
Don't I'm shopping  
I know but doesn't usually take this long  
Do you Even know what I'm shopping for  
No  
Then leave me alone  
Okay but mik-  
Bye   
~ she hangs up~

"Got the plan everybody" said Annie   
"Yes" said everybody  
"Good for you all of you guys in two weeks"said mikasa

"Sistor bye"said Annie  
"Boi"said mikasa

"Babe you're home"said eren  
" yeah" said mikasa  
" where is the stuff?" Said eren  
" I dropped it all Annie " she said  
"What why"said eren  
" shopping for Annie" said mikasa  
" what really" said eren  
"Eren" said mikasa  
" what" said eren  
" some birthday stuff for you so I'm not gonna be here of course you just peak at it "said mikasa   
"Oh" said eren  
"Yeah" said mikasa  
"Ba-  
"Mummy"said mika  
"Oh hello" said mikasa  
"Mummy" said mika  
"Yeah" said mikasa  
""Can you and daddy have another baby" said mika  
"What" said mikasa surprised  
"What" said eren confused  
"I didn't get another one so I want a brother or sister" said mika  
" maybe"said mikasa  
"What" said eren not agreeing to it  
" it depends on how mummies feeling okay" said mikasa  
"Ok yay" said mika  
" no promises" said mikasa  
"Oh" said mika  
"What" said eren  
"What?" Said mikasa  
" are you sure" said eren  
" yeah why" said mikasa  
" because you're a horny girl and sexy girl" said eren  
~mikasa looks mortified~  
"Hahahahaha i'm joking on the horny part I love you" said eren  
" yeah okay even if you weren't joking you're the horny one hehehehe " mikasa said still looking mortified  
"Hey?"said Eren  
"What?"said mikasa  
"What about sexy?"said Eren  
"Hmmmmm I'll think about hehe"said mikasa  
"Hey"said Eren

~ two weeks later it's Eren's birthday

~mikasa and eren are asleep when mika wakes them up by jumping on the bed~

" happy birthday Daddy" said mika  
"Hehe aren't you cute" said eren  
"No" said mikasa  
"Huh why" said eren  
"You are not cute when you wake me up" said mikasa  
" you're cute as well" said eren  
" he he he mummy" said mika  
" yeah" said mikasa  
" can I give Daddy my present now" said mika  
" not yet"mikasa said   
" why"said mika  
" until my friends come okay"mikasa said  
"Ok"said mika  
"Awwww" said eren  
"What" said mikasa  
". If I can't get my present yet can I get breakfast in bed" said eren  
"Fine will that shut you up" said mikasa  
" hey yeah will" said eren  
"Good" said mikasa

~ A few minutes later everyone has come~

" happy birthday Eren" said everybody   
" whatever" said Jean  
" Jean" said mikasa   
" What" said Jean  
" don't be so-  
" what you want to fuck me mikasa" said Jean  
~ her Eyes begin to twitch of her fist shakes~  
" no and don't swear in front of the kids" she yelled  
" oh sorry" said Jean  
"Thanks guys"said eren

+~ Eren opens all his presents up he love them all but he's missing one from his wife he says+~

"Mikasa"said eren  
"Yeah" said mikasa  
" where is your one"Said eren  
" Huh"said mikasa  
" The present I missing from my baby" said eren  
" you have to wait for that" said mikasa  
" come on" said eren  
"No"said mikasa  
" please with a kiss on top" said eren  
"No" said mikasa

~ get his present early he runs his fingers through her hair to make her calm down you didn't think she would say yes straightaway but she did~

"Come on baby" said eren  
"Fine" said mikasa

~She hand him the box that's wrapped up he opens the first layer define two movies that he wanted and another but he opens the next layer fav chocolate then another box smaller he opens the next layer and find something you always wanted and another really small but he opens the smallest box and finds~

" what is this"said eren  
" A pregnancy test"said mikasa  
" what" said eren  
" i'm pregnant" said mikasa  
" really" said eren  
" yes you look" said mikasa  
" come here baby" said eren

~ he give her a big hug and thank her for the best present ever~

" mummy is having another baby" said mika  
" yes mika yes mummy is having another baby" said mikasa  
" My wish came true" said mika  
" but we haven't" said eren  
" exactly"said mikasa  
"Huh" said eren  
" weren't you on your period" said eren  
"No"said mikasa  
"What" said eren  
"I lie" said mikasa  
" what I saw blood" said eren  
" well what you saw was red food colouring" said mikasa   
" what's the period mummy?"asked mika  
" you'll find out when you're older" said mikasa  
"Oh ok" said mika  
"Hehehe" laughed Crystal  
" what food colouring how do you do that" said eren  
"Armin and Annie help me make up some ideas so you would think I was on my period but really I was pregnant" said mikasa  
" ha ha very funny you're so funny" said eren

~ A few months later~

"Baby" said eren  
" yeah" said mikasa  
" by the time in your last pregnancy you fell down the stairs" said eren  
" Eren don't bring that up"said mikasa  
"Ok"said eren

~ mikasa Felt her eyes start to water~

" are you crying" said eren  
" no" said mikasa  
"Babe come here" said eren

~eren give her a big hug~  
" it's okay I'm here" said eren

~ it's about eight months for mikasa~

~ A day later eren and Mika were watching a movie when mikasa came down the stairs~

"Baby you should be resting" said eren  
" No I'm tired of resting Eren" she yelled   
"Babe" said eren  
" sheep having fun Daddy" said mika  
" no she should be resting" said eren  
" shut up Eren" said mikasa  
"Fine" said eren

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 13 The birthday surprise 

  
  
6  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+13+The+birthday+surprise%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+13+The+birthday+surprise%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2013%20The%20birthday%20surprise%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2013%20The%20birthday%20surprise%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+13+The+birthday+surprise%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+13+The+birthday+surprise%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2013%20The%20birthday%20surprise%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2013%20The%20birthday%20surprise%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)


    
    
                                                      
    
    ~ two months later and Mikasa was better so she train crystal did to become a real Ackerman and then a few minutes later mikasa and eren had sex again mikasa pregnant this time she didn't tell Eren straight away or mika she told Armin and Annie ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Armin" said mikasa  
    
    " what's wrong let me guess do you need me to look after Mika again" said Armin  
    
    "No" said mikasa  
    
    "Huh really" said Armin  
    
    "I haven't told Eren or mika yet" said mikasa  
    
    "What" said Armin  
    
    " i'm pregnant" said mikasa  
    
    " what you should tell him " said Armin  
    
    "No I hope you won't" said mikasa  
    
    " because it's two weeks from Eren's birthday so I got a surprise in for it " said mikasa  
    
    "Are so you gonna tell him on his birthday hey" said Armin  
    
    " yes just hope he doesn't figure it out that I'm pregnant until his birthday" said mikasa  
    
    " mean he probably won't put two and two together tell him you've got your period and just pretend you have" said Armin  
    
    "Ok" said mikasa  
    
    " pretend have created pretend what are the symptoms of period or whatever" said Armin  
    
    "Ok" said mikasa  
    
    " also put a pad on and they put food die in it so when he does see it you think you're on your period" said Armin  
    
    " good idea" said mikasa  
    
    " are you guys talking about" said Annie  
    
    " mikasa pregnant" said Armin  
    
    "really already " said Annie  
    
    "Yes" said mikasa  
    
    "Then why are you talking about periods" said Annie  
    
    "Oh" said mikasa  
    
    "Haven't told Eren yet" said Armin  
    
    "Why" said Annie  
    
    " so she can surprise him on his birthday so I'm telling her some ways that she can trick eren looking in that she still on her period" said Armin  
    
    " oh the food I want is really good" said Annie  
    
    " okay" said mikasa  
    
    " and when he goes to the shop ask him to buy you tampons and pads" said Annie  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa  
    
    " when do you think you're on your period" said Annie   
    
    " what if he asked to have sex" said mikasa  
    
    " are you not feeling well so don't" said Annie  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa  
    
    " hasn't mika told him already" said Annie  
    
    " and told her yet either" said mikasa  
    
    "Oh ok"said Annie  
    
    " I don't want her to tell other people and her going around screaming that mummy and daddy is having a little baby and all that stuff so yeah" said mikasa  
    
    "Ok can I help"said Annie  
    
    "Ok" said mikasa  
    
    " why are you sleeping with him cuddle up with him and hugging tired like you're having cramps or something that is the author wait so he can tell that you're on your period" said Annie  
    
    "Yeah" said mikasa  
    
    " Will find Jane Connie and Sasha and tell them" said Annie  
    
    "Tell them not to invite eren" said mikasa  
    
    "Ok" said Annie
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ Annie is texting them now~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Jean" said Annie  
    
    " yeah you wanna date me or something or did your sister find me want to date me mean that emo titan" said Jean  
    
    " don't Eren" said Annie  
    
    "Ahh so she does want me wait why can't we tell eren" said Jean  
    
    " with apprising him for his birthday in two weeks" said Annie  
    
    " okay I'm guessing mikasa coming then that means I will be there" said Jean  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    " Sasha come over don't tell eren" said Annie  
    
    " yeah why why" said Sasha  
    
    " we are planning a surprise party" said Annie  
    
    " oh okay wait is there food there" said Sasha  
    
    " yes" said Annie  
    
    " okay I'm coming" said Sasha 
    
    
    
    
    
    " Connie don't tell Eren come over" said Annie  
    
    " what's up wait why why can't you tell Eren" said Connie  
    
    " we're planning his surprise party in two weeks" said Annie  
    
    " okay" said Connie 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Ymir don't tell Eren come over" said Annie  
    
    " what why why would I even have eren re is number " said Ymir
    
    
    
    
    
    " Queen don't tell Eren come over" said Annie  
    
    " Huh why okay but why" said historia  
    
    " we are planning a surprise party" said Annie  
    
    "Oh ok" said historia
    
    
    
    
    
    "Baby" said Reiner  
    
    "Babe" said Annie  
    
    " what" said Reiner  
    
    " don't tell Eren " said Annie  
    
    " why" said Reiner  
    
    " come over bring Crystal" said Annie  
    
    " okay but why" said Reiner  
    
    " we are planning a surprise party" said Annie  
    
    " ok coming " said Reiner 

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+13+The+birthday+surprise%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+13+The+birthday+surprise%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2013%20The%20birthday%20surprise%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2013%20The%20birthday%20surprise%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	14. Chapter 14 The gender reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a boy yay the name will be reveal at the birth

few days later~  
~eren and Armin were talking~

" isn't she having a lot of migraines this pregnancy" said Armin   
"Yeah why" said eren  
"Didn't doctor say that she might not be able to have like baby boys" said Armin  
"Yeah" said eren  
" Think I know what this baby is then it's only a hunch" said Armin  
" wait until the gender reveal tomorrow" said eren   
"Ok" said Armin

~ The next day the gender reveal~

~It was all set up and in the colours of aqua green for boy and purple for girl all the girls were mostly wearing purple and mikasa Had a purple and aqua dress and her hair was in a flower braid and with dyed Strips of purple and aqua green in it and with make up that was pretty and eren was in a green shirt with black pants and had a purple and aqua rose on his shirt and mika had a purple dress with Aqua roses all around the top of it and all around the bottom kind of the same as her mother's hair was the same she had a tiny bit of make up on she was so cute and ready to find the gender of her little brother or sister~

~ if you're a team girl you had a purple rose if your team boy you had an aqua green rose~

~ most the boys had Aqua green roses and most of the girls had purple roses~

~ it was Time And mikasa and eren Standard with party poppers and smoker behind them and only chole and Cameron knew the gender because they set it all up and they were the ones I light the smoker~

~mika didn't know what she wanted she wanted a little brother but she was the one of the little sister so she voted for both don't know why she did what she did~

" you ready babe" said eren  
"Yeah what about you Mika" said mikasa  
" I wanted to be a girl no boy I don't know" said mika  
"Hehehe it's okay " said mikasa

~ everyone: 3 2 1~

~ Chloe and Cameron said open your eyes~  
~ everybody started to scream~

~ some tears and peoples eyes surprise and I hope the pregnancy goes well~

~ as everyone was engulfed by greenish Aqua smoke it's a boy~

~ everybody cheered mikasa cried eren hug her and mika just confuse why she can only see greenish Aqua so she started to cry but eren found her and Hug her~

~ once the smoke cleared most of the girls ran up to mikasa and screamed and hug her~

~ that was a long day after celebrating at the park they went back to eren's and mikasa's and it was all decorated in Aqua green that Chloe and Cameron set up~

~ rest of the night they celebrated there was lots of tears hug screams to go around~

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 14 The gender reveal 

  
  
7  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+14%EF%BF%BC+The+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+14%EF%BF%BC+The+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2014%EF%BF%BC%20The%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC%20&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2014%EF%BF%BC%20The%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+14%EF%BF%BC+The+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+14%EF%BF%BC+The+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2014%EF%BF%BC%20The%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC%20&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2014%EF%BF%BC%20The%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Note: I don't know the people in the picture I found this on the Internet just to warn you enjoy and also the chapter is probably just gonna be like the last gender reveal chapter just a bit of changes don't worry about putting names I've already got a name that will be revealed in the next chapter I'm pretty sure I hope you enjoy again I said that
    
    
    
    
    
     ~ few days later~  
    
    ~eren and Armin were talking~
    
    
    
    
    
    " isn't she having a lot of migraines this pregnancy" said Armin  
    
    "Yeah why" said eren  
    
    "Didn't doctor say that she might not be able to have like baby boys" said Armin  
    
    "Yeah" said eren  
    
    " Think I know what this baby is then it's only a hunch" said Armin  
    
    " wait until the gender reveal tomorrow" said eren  
    
    "Ok" said Armin
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ The next day the gender reveal~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~It was all set up and in the colours of aqua green for boy and purple for girl all the girls were mostly wearing purple and mikasa Had a purple and aqua dress and her hair was in a flower braid and with dyed Strips of purple and aqua green in it and with make up that was pretty and eren  was in a green shirt with black pants and had a purple and aqua rose on his shirt and mika had a purple dress with Aqua roses all around the top of it and all around the bottom kind of the same as her mother's hair was the same she had a tiny bit of make up on she was so cute and ready to find the gender of her little brother or sister~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ if you're a team girl you had a purple rose if your team boy you had an aqua green rose~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ most the boys had Aqua green roses and most of the girls had purple roses~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ it was Time And mikasa and eren Standard with party poppers and smoker behind them and only chole and Cameron knew the gender because they set it all up and they were the ones I light the smoker~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mika didn't know what she wanted she wanted a little brother but she was the one of the little sister so she voted for both don't know why she did what she did~
    
    
    
    
    
    " you ready babe" said eren  
    
    "Yeah what about you Mika" said mikasa  
    
    " I wanted to be a girl no boy I don't know" said mika  
    
    "Hehehe it's okay " said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ everyone: 3 2 1~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ Chloe and Cameron said open your eyes~  
    
    ~ everybody started to scream~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ some tears and peoples eyes surprise and I hope the pregnancy goes well~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ as everyone was engulfed by greenish Aqua smoke it's a boy~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ everybody cheered mikasa cried eren hug her and mika just confuse why she can only see greenish Aqua so she started to cry but eren found her and Hug her~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ once the smoke cleared most of the girls ran up to mikasa and screamed and hug her~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ that was a long day after celebrating at the park they went back to eren's and  mikasa's  and it was all decorated in Aqua green that Chloe and Cameron set up~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ rest of the night they celebrated there was lots of tears hug screams to go around~
    
    
    
    
    
    Note sorry it's so short I hope you enjoy

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+14%EF%BF%BC+The+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+14%EF%BF%BC+The+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2014%EF%BF%BC%20The%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC%20&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2014%EF%BF%BC%20The%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%25EF%25BF%25BC-the-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: sorry it's so short I hope you enjoy the chapter will be boring so yeah


	15. Chapter 15 it's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time yay the baby is coming

~ it was a month later~

~ And mika was at school eren would usually be at work I have the day off lucky~  
~ He was downstairs watching a movie while mikasa was upstairs asleep until~

"E-EREN" mikasa's screamed

"What" Yelled eren   
"It's time" she yelled  
"Ok" said eren

~mikasa started to have sharp pains~

~eren Heard mikasa scream in pain He knew something was off~

~Mikasa Thought to herself why is it so painful not usually like this something is wrong~

"Come on babe" said eren  
"I can't move" she said  
"What" said eren  
"Too much pain" said mikasa  
"Ok I'll carry you" said eren   
"No" said mikasa  
"What are you suggesting to have the baby here" said eren in shock  
"No call " said mikasa  
"No I will carry you" said eren

~mikasa is screaming in pain as eren carried her down the stairs he tried to make her walk but there's too much pain she can't move so he carries her to the car and put her in~

"Mikasa" said eren  
"What" said mikasa  
" list to the 1 to 10 with the pain what is it" said eren  
"8"  
"No"  
"9" said mikasa  
"What " said eren

~eren is driving when he remembers mika has to be picked up today so we tell mikasa to call Armin or Annie ~

~ he put it on loudspeaker~

" hey what's up I'm going to go pick up Crystal and the three boys" said Annie  
" can you pick up Mika" said eren  
" why?" Said Annie  
" mikasa water broke" said eren  
" oh okay should I bring a straight to the hospital or what" said Annie  
" if you want to you can mikasa in a lot of pain she can't even move so something is wrong" said eren  
"Oh ok mikasa usually doesn't have that much pain" said Annie  
" that's why I think something is wrong" said eren

~eren explains to Annie while mikasa screams in pain ~

" oh it sounds bad" said Annie  
"I know" said eren  
" what's the pain at" said Annie  
" nine" said eren  
" what usually close to delivery" said Annie  
" what" said eren  
" she might not be able to get an epidural" said Annie  
" okay" eren said while breathing heavily  
" I'm going stop it I don't want to stress you out by also I'll text everyone in the group chat so they don't annoy you" said Annie  
"Thanks" said eren

~ in the group chat~

Annie-don't annoy eren or mikasa  
Everyone- why  
Annie- her water broke  
Everyone x oh ok

~ back at the hospital~

"Baby come"said eren

~ The pain has calmed down a tiny bit so she can finally walk they walk in an emergency case~

" how much pain do you have now" the doctor says as she sits on the bed  
" seven" said mikasa  
" it was a nine" said eren  
"Ok i'm just going to take a look to make sure everything is okay" said the doctor   
"Ok"said eren

~ mikasa is squeezing eren's hand~

" okay I'm just gonna do a quick ultrasound" said the doctor

~Armin and Annie walk in with mika as they walk in the room they hear bad news~

"I'm gonna have to put you down as a emergency C-section" said the doctor   
"What" said mikasa  
"It's okay babe" said eren  
"Well I didn't expect to hear that "said Annie  
" mummy"said mika  
" don't worry about mummy she's okay" said eren  
"Eren" said mikasa as she goes really pale  
"Huh" said eren then he notices a change in her colour  
"It's worst " said mikasa  
" her Face change colour" said Annie getting worried  
" i'll get a doctor" said Annie  
"Baby its okay stay a awake " said eren as lots of doctors are nurses rush in and grab the bed and push her to emergency C-section

~eren travels with them~

~ when Mika is left with Armin and Annie wondering what is going on but on and Sasha Connie and Jean turn up~

" what's going on where is mikasa"said Sasha  
" you have just missed her" said Annie  
"What" said Sasha  
" they're taking her to emergency C-section" said Annie  
" oh" said Sasha

~ after awhile eren came back and they all screamed at him what happened~

"She's fine" said eren  
" The baby " they said  
" he's fine" he said  
" and here I was thinking you couldn't have boys with her" said Jean trying to insult Eren  
" that's part of the problem why she's in so much pain" said eren  
" well if she had another boy it would probably end up in the miscarriage but this one is lucky" said eren  
" Huh how" they said  
" because we got here so fast they were able to get her to emergency C-section so fast they were able to save the baby" said eren

~mikasa's in bed looking exhausted but still in a bit of pain but she's also asleep and then take her back to her room~

~mika wakes up in the room to see her mummy holding her little brother~

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 15 it's time 

  
  
7  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+15+it%27s+time+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+15+it%27s+time%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2015%20it%27s%20time&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2015%20it%27s%20time%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+15+it%27s+time+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+15+it%27s+time%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2015%20it%27s%20time&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2015%20it%27s%20time%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time)


    
    
                                                      
    
    ~ it was a month later~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ And mika was at school eren would usually be at work I have the day off lucky~  
    
    ~ He was downstairs watching a movie while mikasa was upstairs asleep until~
    
    
    
    
    
    "E-EREN" mikasa's screamed
    
    
    
    
    
    "What" Yelled eren  
    
    "It's time" she yelled  
    
    "Ok" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa started to have sharp pains~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren Heard mikasa scream in pain He knew something was off~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Mikasa Thought to herself why is it so painful not usually like this something is wrong~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Come on babe" said eren  
    
    "I can't move" she said  
    
    "What" said eren  
    
    "Too much pain" said mikasa  
    
    "Ok I'll carry you" said eren  
    
    "No" said mikasa  
    
    "What are you suggesting to have the baby here" said eren in shock  
    
    "No call " said mikasa  
    
    "No I will carry you" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa is screaming in pain as eren carried her down the stairs he tried to make her walk but there's too much pain she can't move so he carries her to the car and put her in~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mikasa" said eren  
    
    "What" said mikasa  
    
    " list to the 1 to 10 with the pain what is it" said eren  
    
    "8"  
    
    "No"  
    
    "9" said mikasa  
    
    "What " said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren is driving when he remembers mika has to be picked up today so we tell mikasa  to call Armin or Annie ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ he put it on loudspeaker~
    
    
    
    
    
    " hey what's up I'm going to go pick up Crystal and the three boys" said Annie  
    
    " can you pick up Mika" said eren  
    
    " why?" Said Annie  
    
    " mikasa water broke" said eren  
    
    " oh okay should I bring a straight to the hospital or what" said Annie  
    
    " if you want to you can mikasa in a lot of pain she can't even move so something is wrong" said eren  
    
    "Oh ok mikasa usually doesn't have that much pain" said Annie  
    
    " that's why I think something is wrong" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren explains to Annie while mikasa screams in pain ~
    
    
    
    
    
    " oh it sounds bad" said Annie  
    
    "I know" said eren  
    
    " what's the pain at" said Annie  
    
    " nine" said eren  
    
    " what usually close to delivery" said Annie  
    
    " what" said eren  
    
    " she might not be able to get an epidural" said Annie  
    
    " okay" eren said while breathing heavily  
    
    " I'm going stop it I don't want to stress you out by also I'll text everyone in the group chat so they don't annoy you" said Annie  
    
    "Thanks" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ in the group chat~
    
    
    
    
    
    Annie-don't annoy eren or mikasa  
    
    Everyone- why  
    
    Annie- her water broke  
    
    Everyone x oh ok
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ back at the hospital~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Baby come"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ The pain has calmed down a tiny bit so she can finally walk they walk in an emergency case~
    
    
    
    
    
    " how much pain do you have now" the doctor says as she sits on the bed  
    
    " seven" said mikasa  
    
    " it was a nine" said eren  
    
    "Ok i'm just going to take a look to make sure everything is okay" said the doctor  
    
    "Ok"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ mikasa is squeezing eren's hand~
    
    
    
    
    
    " okay I'm just gonna do a quick ultrasound" said the doctor 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Armin and Annie walk in with mika as they walk in the room they hear bad news~
    
    
    
    
    
    "I'm gonna have to put you down as a emergency C-section" said the doctor  
    
    "What" said mikasa  
    
    "It's okay babe" said eren  
    
    "Well I didn't expect to hear that "said Annie  
    
    " mummy"said mika  
    
    " don't worry about mummy she's okay" said eren  
    
    "Eren" said mikasa as she goes really pale  
    
    "Huh" said eren then he notices a change in her colour  
    
    "It's worst " said mikasa  
    
    " her Face change colour" said Annie getting worried  
    
    " i'll get a doctor" said Annie  
    
    "Baby its okay stay a awake " said eren as lots of doctors are nurses rush in and grab the bed and push her to emergency C-section
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren travels with them~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ when Mika is left with Armin and Annie wondering what is going on but on and Sasha Connie and Jean turn up~
    
    
    
    
    
    " what's going on where is mikasa"said Sasha  
    
    " you have just missed her" said Annie  
    
    "What" said  Sasha  
    
    " they're taking her to emergency C-section" said Annie  
    
    " oh" said Sasha 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ after awhile eren came back and they all screamed at him what happened~
    
    
    
    
    
    "She's fine" said eren  
    
    " The baby " they said  
    
    " he's fine" he said  
    
    " and here I was thinking you couldn't have boys with her" said Jean trying to insult Eren  
    
    " that's part of the problem why she's in so much pain" said eren  
    
    " well if she had another boy it would probably end up in the miscarriage but this one is lucky" said eren  
    
    " Huh how" they said  
    
    " because we got here so fast they were able to get her to emergency C-section so fast they were able to save the baby" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa's in bed looking exhausted but still in a bit of pain but she's also asleep and then take her back to her room~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mika wakes up in the room to see her mummy holding her little brother~

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+15+it%27s+time+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+15+it%27s+time%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2015%20it%27s%20time&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2015%20it%27s%20time%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%2527s-time%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	16. Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby

"Why?" Eren groaned, elbows deep in dirty dishes, "it'll be fun. Come on!"  
"No" mikasa said  
" it's just a birthday party," he groaned," it's not that big of a deal."  
" I already told you that don't I want to party. And That's final."she said  
"Tch...you don't control me." he said

~ giving up, mikasa sighed at him from the kitchen table and turned her attention back to the baby boy in her arms. Their son, titan, was snoozing, nestled deep in his mother's hold as she gently rocked him mikasa gazed fondly at him, her gray eyes holding nothing but care and affection but deep within her issues, eren could make out familiar sadness~

~He sighed and rinsed the last plate away~

~ his wife was a beautiful woman he was determined caring honest and amazing, and eren Love her with everything he had but even so...His wife was also somewhat broken woman having her parents violently murdered had left a permanent scar on the contours of mikasa's heart~

~ at first he thought that he could rescue her, relive her of her suffering, of her nightmares. But eren soon came to understand that what she needed wasn't a saviour from her grief but someone who would except her for everything and all that she was, sadness included. Even though mikasa had come to accept what happened and live with on her life, eren could still see the lingering affection it left on her~

~It was the reason why she worried so much. The reason why she had anxiety call him whenever he only 10 minutes late from work The reason why he doesn't at always tired stays up all night taking care of Mika when she sick the reason why he cried for days after they bought titan home from the hospital~

~eren had comforted I held her and even cried with her he told her it wasn't her fault and told her that everything would be okay after the first few days she cAlmere down but even five months later eren could sense a soft guilt she felt he put the dishes away and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders he pressed a soft kiss into her~

"He fine" said eren  
Mikasa bit her lip   
"...I know..."  
Eren ran his fingers across titan's rounded cheek, " he's going to be strong and healthy. So don't worry."  
She sighed and leaned against him," but what if h-"  
"Be quiet," eren interrupted, "don't fucking worry about the 'what ifs.' Just be glad that they never happen ."

Mikasa look away  
" i'm cursed in front of Titan." Said mikasa  
"He's not even half a year old!" Said eren  
" I said the same thing with Mika and now look how she's turned out." Said mikasa

~eren hung his head in shame. Earlier that week they had received a call from the school saying that Mika had been sent to the principal office for angry screaming," you fucker!" At a classmate who cut her in the lunch.~

~Mikasa didn't talk to him for two days after that ~  
~sighing eren raised his hands in defeat," fine. I'm a bad dad who curses in front of his and he even worse husband who goes nothing but stress his wife out.  
Mikasa stiffened and glared at him," why would you say that?"   
Eren was confused," Huh? That I'm a bad dad jeez I was joking."   
She didn't Byatt at all and loomed frighteningly into his Face~

" you're a wonderful father husband and person and if you ever say that otherwise I will hit you. hard." Said mikasa  
He gulped nervously. When they were younger mikasa never let anyone get away with trash talking eren. And It Sheme she wouldn't let he himself get away with it either~  
"Thank," he mumbled . She could be damn so scary sometimes. What

~ at the moment titan let out a few small cough blinking his wide evergreen eyes before racing back to sleep. smiling eren took him from mikasa's arms

" he's so much like you it's scary same face and hair even the same cough" said eren  
"No the hair in the eyes " said mikasa  
"Ok he shrugged " that's two thing but everything else is all you. Hers beautiful just like his mother... what are you blushing"

~Mikasa turned away, hiding her flushed cheeks and scowled. Eren had a habit of randomly complementing her and though she loved it, it still left her feeling embarrassed~

"I'll take him to bed ," eren said heading for the stairs

~mikasa nodded and headed towards their bedroom, but before she could in, +

Eren yelled out ," I'm still not letting the party thing go,"  
"Ugh"

~ A day later I think~

" but please daddy? pretty pretty pretty please" said mika  
"No" said eren  
"But why"said mika  
" because I said so" said eren  
" yeah right it's because the mummy isn't it" said mika  
"Believe it or not but your mother is not the only responsible adult in this house." Said eren  
" then who else is? Because it's not you" said mika

~eren turned his attention away from mika and sombrely reminisced about the days where she never talked back. He scooped of mashed carrots and fed it to titan.things we are going well normally the baby would always first when it comes to food but this time he was eating it just fine~

Mika stamped her foot   
" don't ignore me" Yelled mika  
"Oi"Eren I don't even look down at her  
" don't yell like that." Said eren  
" then let me feed titan!" The five year old cried  
Eren sighed " no knowing you you're go to choke him or something" said eren  
She huffed "am not"  
"Are too" he said  
"Am not" said mika  
Eren groaned ," why don't you go bother your mother or something" said eren  
" i'm telling mummy you said that" said she yelled  
He flinched and grabbed mika before she could run off," do it," he threatened, "and you'll never get to feed him"   
Her eyes lit up," so I can feed him now" said mika  
"No" said eren

~mika glared at her dad and stuck her tongue out at him when he's shrugged and continue feeding titan She pouted and stalked off.Her parents will never let her play with the baby she wasn't allowed to feed him to be with him to practising wrestling moves on him apparently taking titan on a walk with a big no .~

~ frustrated she buried her face in the couch and screamed after a few minutes of that she began kicking at the ground dejectedly. When she realise she was still being ignored by her father mika got so irritated that she punch the wall ~

~ and her little fifth went right through the drywall~

Eren yelled what the hell

~ he jumped from his chair and ran to the living room in front of him was his daughter tears eyed and apologising with her arm half a foot deep in the wall~

"Shit shit shit ," he thought   
Mikasa Is going to kill me dammit all"he said

~he lean forward and assess the situation while he was checking the damage mika hung her head~  
" i'm sorry" said mika  
" it's fine no harm done" said eren  
"No harm?" She asked," but l made a big hole in the wall."

~he pried hand out and dust it off~  
" I was talking about you," he pinched her cheek," not the wall silly."  
" so you're not mad" said mika  
" nope" eren said  
" but you're still grounded" said eren  
"But" eren told her  
" if you go find me a couple photos to cover this up I think I can let you off the hook" said eren

~she beamed at him and instantly ran off to her room to get one of the drawings~

~ four hours later~  
~as mikasa was warming up a bottle for titan, she noticed something new on the living room wall squinting she walked over to it and smiled when she thought it was a one of mika's drawings ~

" let's pin this in a better place," she hummed

~.25 seconds later~

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" SHE YELLED

~ earlier~

~ mika and eren are chilling in their room on the bed when eren he is his wife scream his name~

~ he mind went through List of anything wrong he done recently but when mikasa marched over to him with a crumbled drawing in her hand he realise he was done for~

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby 

  
  
11  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+16+home+with+a+brand-new+baby%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+16+home+with+a+brand-new+baby%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2016%20home%20with%20a%20brand-new%20baby%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2016%20home%20with%20a%20brand-new%20baby%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+16+home+with+a+brand-new+baby%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+16+home+with+a+brand-new+baby%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2016%20home%20with%20a%20brand-new%20baby%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2016%20home%20with%20a%20brand-new%20baby%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)


    
    
                                                      
    
    "Why?" Eren groaned, elbows deep in dirty dishes, "it'll be fun. Come on!"  
    
    "No" mikasa said  
    
    " it's just a birthday party," he groaned," it's not that big of a deal."  
    
    " I already told you that don't I want to party.  And That's final."she said  
    
    "Tch...you don't control me." he said
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ giving up, mikasa sighed at him from the kitchen table and turned her attention back to the baby boy in her arms. Their son, titan, was snoozing, nestled deep in his mother's hold as she gently rocked him mikasa gazed fondly at him, her gray eyes holding nothing but care and affection but deep within her issues, eren could make out familiar sadness~
    
    
    
    
    
    +He sighed and rinsed the last plate away+
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ his wife was a beautiful woman he was determined caring honest and amazing, and eren Love her with everything he had but even so...His wife was also somewhat broken woman having her parents violently murdered had left a permanent scar on the contours of mikasa's heart~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ at first he thought that he could rescue her, relive her of her suffering, of her nightmares. But eren soon came to understand that what she needed wasn't a saviour from her grief but someone who would except her for everything and all that she was, sadness  included. Even though mikasa had come to accept what happened and live with on her life, eren could still see the lingering affection it left on her~ 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~It was the reason why she worried so much. The reason why she had anxiety call him whenever he only 10 minutes late from work The reason why he doesn't at always tired stays up all night taking care of Mika when she sick the reason why he cried for days after they bought titan home from the hospital~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren had comforted I held her and even cried with her he told her it wasn't her fault and told her that everything would be okay after the first few days she cAlmere down but even five months later eren could sense a soft guilt she felt he put the dishes away and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders he pressed a soft kiss into her~
    
    
    
    
    
    "He fine" said eren  
    
    Mikasa bit her lip  
    
    "...I know..."  
    
    Eren ran his fingers across titan's rounded cheek, " he's going to be strong and healthy. So don't worry."  
    
    She sighed and leaned against him," but what if h-"  
    
    "Be quiet," eren interrupted, "don't fucking worry about the 'what ifs.' Just be glad that they never happen ." 
    
    
    
    
    
    Mikasa look away  
    
    " i'm cursed in front of Titan." Said mikasa  
    
    "He's not even half a year old!" Said eren  
    
    " I said the same thing with Mika and now look how she's turned out." Said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren hung his head in shame. Earlier that week they had received a call from the school saying that Mika had been sent to the principal office for angry screaming," you fucker!" At a classmate who cut her in the lunch.~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Mikasa didn't talk to him for two days after that ~  
    
    ~sighing eren raised his hands in defeat," fine. I'm a bad dad who curses in front of his and he even worse husband who goes nothing but stress his wife out.  
    
    Mikasa stiffened and glared at him," why would you say that?"  
    
    Eren was confused," Huh? That I'm a bad dad jeez I was joking."  
    
    She didn't Byatt at all and loomed frighteningly into his Face~
    
    
    
    
    
    " you're a wonderful father husband and person and if you ever say that otherwise I will hit you. hard." Said mikasa  
    
    He gulped nervously. When they were younger mikasa never let anyone get away with trash talking eren. And It Sheme she wouldn't let he himself get away with it either~  
    
    "Thank," he mumbled . She could be damn so scary sometimes. What 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ at the moment titan let out a few small cough blinking his wide evergreen eyes before racing back to sleep. smiling eren took him from mikasa's arms
    
    
    
    
    
    " he's so much like you it's scary same face and hair even the same cough" said eren  
    
    "No the hair in the eyes " said mikasa  
    
    "Ok he shrugged " that's two thing but everything else is all you. Hers beautiful just like his mother... what are you blushing"
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Mikasa turned away, hiding her flushed cheeks and scowled. Eren had a habit of randomly complementing her and though she loved it, it still left her feeling embarrassed~
    
    
    
    
    
    "I'll take him to bed ," eren said heading for the stairs
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa nodded and headed towards their bedroom, but before she could in, +
    
    
    
    
    
    Eren yelled out ," I'm still not letting the party thing go,"  
    
    "Ugh"
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ A day later I think~
    
    
    
    
    
    " but please daddy? pretty pretty pretty please" said mika  
    
    "No" said eren  
    
    "But why"said mika  
    
    " because I said so" said eren  
    
    " yeah right it's because the mummy isn't it" said mika  
    
    "Believe it or not but your mother is not the only responsible adult in this house." Said eren  
    
    " then who else is? Because it's not you" said mika
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren turned his attention away from mika and sombrely reminisced about the days where she never talked back.  He scooped of mashed carrots and fed it to titan.things we are going well normally the baby would always first when it comes to food but this time he was eating it just fine~
    
    
    
    
    
    Mika stamped her foot  
    
    " don't ignore me" Yelled mika  
    
    "Oi"Eren I don't even look down at her  
    
    " don't yell like that." Said eren  
    
    " then let me feed titan!" The five year old cried  
    
    Eren sighed " no knowing you you're go to choke him or something" said eren  
    
    She huffed "am not"  
    
    "Are too" he said  
    
    "Am not" said mika  
    
    Eren groaned ," why don't you go bother your mother or something" said eren  
    
    " i'm telling mummy you said that" said she yelled  
    
    He flinched and grabbed mika before she could run off," do it," he threatened, "and you'll never get to feed him"  
    
    Her eyes lit up," so I can feed him now" said mika  
    
    "No" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mika glared at her dad and stuck her tongue out at him when he's shrugged and continue feeding titan She pouted and stalked off.Her parents will never let her play with the baby she wasn't allowed to feed him to be with him to practising wrestling moves on him apparently taking titan on a walk with a big no .~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ frustrated she buried her face in the couch and screamed after a few minutes of that she began kicking at the ground dejectedly. When she realise she was still being ignored by her father mika got so irritated that she punch the wall ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ and her little fifth went right through the drywall~
    
    
    
    
    
    Eren yelled what the hell
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ he jumped from his chair and ran to the living room in front of him was his daughter tears eyed and apologising with her arm half a foot deep in the wall~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Shit shit shit ," he thought  
    
    Mikasa Is going to kill me dammit all"he said
    
    
    
    
    
    ~he lean forward and assess the situation while he was checking the damage mika hung her head~  
    
    " i'm sorry" said mika  
    
    " it's fine no harm done" said eren  
    
    "No harm?" She asked," but l made a big hole in the wall."
    
    
    
    
    
    ~he pried hand out and dust it off~  
    
    " I was talking about you," he pinched her cheek," not the wall silly."  
    
    " so you're not mad" said mika  
    
    " nope" eren said  
    
    " but you're still grounded" said eren  
    
    "But" eren told her  
    
    " if you go find me a couple photos to cover this up I think I can let you off the hook" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~she beamed at him and instantly ran off to her room to get one of the drawings~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ four hours later~  
    
    ~as mikasa was warming up a bottle for titan, she noticed something new on the living room wall  squinting she walked over to it and smiled when she thought it was a one of mika's drawings ~
    
    
    
    
    
    " let's pin this in a better place," she hummed
    
    
    
    
    
    ~.25 seconds later~
    
    
    
    
    
    "EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" SHE YELLED
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ earlier~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ mika and eren are chilling in their room on the bed when eren he is his wife scream his name~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ he mind went through List of anything wrong he done recently but when mikasa marched over to him with a crumbled drawing in her hand he realise he was done for~

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+16+home+with+a+brand-new+baby%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+16+home+with+a+brand-new+baby%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2016%20home%20with%20a%20brand-new%20baby%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2016%20home%20with%20a%20brand-new%20baby%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	17. Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know this might be short but I might be continuing it as I get ideas for it so if it's too short

~Mikasa was still mad at him for what mika did to the wall but she still kissed him~

~mikasa in the middle of training Crystal to become a real Ackerman when at Annies house +

~ was eren mika titan and Armin and Sarah and the three boys~

~mika was asking so many questions about Ackerman and what's that stand for~

~Annie told her the truth about Ackerman everyone was shocked Sarah noted it's true~

"Mummy and you killed people " said mika  
"Yep" said Annie  
" and Crystal will do the same" said Annie  
" once you awake The Ackerman bloodline and whoever it awakens it is owner to the Ackerman or should I say Master" said Annie  
" wait who Awoken mummy" said mika  
" a- a-a" said Annie  
"Who " said mika  
"Me "   
~ mika heard from her father~  
"Huh how" said mika  
" mummy doesn't protect you but she doesn't yell at you and mostly hit you " said mika  
" it's true"

~mika turned around and saw her mother with her hair with red drops in it and her eyes looking dark as ever~  
"Huh" said mika

~ she looked over and saw Crystal looking dead inside like her mother usually does~

" but that's a story for another time" said mikasa darkly   
"Yeah ok" said eren  
" Crystal" said mika  
"Huh" said Crystal   
" you look different" said mika  
" yeah do you like" said crystal   
" no you look scary" said mika  
" well deal with it" said crystal

~mika heard clapping from her mother and then auntie Annie say~  
" well done becoming a proper Akeman I see mikasa you're good at training" said Annie  
"Thanks"said mikasa  
" so Levi helped as well I'm guessing" said Annie  
"I mean yeah help them with more of a mood and told her how to flip knife in her hand" said mikasa darkly   
" well let's go home I guess" said eren  
Mika whispers to her father" I don't like this Crystal is like mummy scary I want the old mummy and Crystal to come back"said mika

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret 

  
  
6  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+17+The+Ackerman+secret%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+17+The+Ackerman+secret%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2017%20The%20Ackerman%20secret%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2017%20The%20Ackerman%20secret%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+17+The+Ackerman+secret%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+17+The+Ackerman+secret%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2017%20The%20Ackerman%20secret%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2017%20The%20Ackerman%20secret%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Note: this is all made up it's not actually the real truth to the storyline it's made up I hope you enjoy
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Mikasa was still mad at him for what mika did to the wall but she still kissed him~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa in the middle of training Crystal to become a real Ackerman when at Annies house +
    
    
    
    
    
    ~  was eren mika titan and Armin and Sarah and the three boys~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mika was asking so many questions about Ackerman and what's that stand for~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Annie told her the truth about Ackerman everyone was shocked Sarah noted it's true~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mummy and you killed people " said mika  
    
    "Yep" said Annie  
    
    " and Crystal will do the same" said Annie  
    
    " once you awake The Ackerman bloodline and whoever it awakens it is owner to the Ackerman or should I say Master" said Annie  
    
    " wait who Awoken mummy" said mika  
    
    " a- a-a" said Annie  
    
    "Who " said mika  
    
    "Me "  
    
    ~ mika heard from her father~  
    
    "Huh how" said mika  
    
    " mummy doesn't protect you but she doesn't yell at you and mostly hit you " said mika  
    
    " it's true"
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mika turned around and saw her mother with her hair with red drops in it and her eyes looking dark as ever~  
    
    "Huh" said mika
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ she looked over and saw Crystal looking dead inside like her mother usually does~
    
    
    
    
    
    " but that's a story for another time" said mikasa darkly  
    
    "Yeah ok" said eren  
    
    " Crystal" said mika  
    
    "Huh" said Crystal  
    
    " you look different" said mika  
    
    " yeah do you like" said crystal  
    
    " no you look scary" said mika  
    
    " well deal with it" said crystal 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mika heard clapping from her mother and then auntie Annie say~  
    
    " well done becoming a proper Akeman I see mikasa you're good at training" said Annie  
    
    "Thanks"said mikasa  
    
    " so Levi helped as well I'm guessing" said Annie  
    
    "I mean yeah help them with more of a mood and told her how to flip knife in her hand" said mikasa darkly  
    
    " well let's go home I guess" said eren  
    
    Mika whispers to her father" I don't like this Crystal is like mummy scary I want the old mummy and Crystal to come back"said mika
    
    
    
    
    
    Note:  I know this might be short but I might be continuing it as I get ideas for it so if it's too short

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+17+The+Ackerman+secret%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+17+The+Ackerman+secret%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2017%20The%20Ackerman%20secret%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2017%20The%20Ackerman%20secret%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	18. Chapter 18 baby titan

"Mama" said titan  
"Huh"said eren   
"Titan" said mikasa  
"What" said mika  
" what about Daddy"said eren getting a bit jealous  
" getting a bit jealous i see" said mikasa  
"Da" said titan  
"Oooo"said mika  
"Aaaaaaaaaa" said titan   
"Hehe come here baby" said mikasa  
"Knife" said titan  
"Ahhh what" said eren  
"Hahahahahahahahaha" mikasa laughed

~ The next day~  
~eren woke up to mikasa curled up in a ball on her side of the bed~  
"Baby what's wrong" asked eren  
"Mmmmmm" mumbled mikasa  
"Mikasa"said eren shaking her

~ she won't wake up something from~

~ it's been four months since she had the C-section with Titan 

"Mika get up"eren said   
"Huh what's wrong daddy" said mika  
" you're staying here and uncle is coming over to look after you while I take your mother to the hospital"said eren  
"Why" said mika  
" no time to explain I gotta go love you"said eren

~mika gets out of bed to see uncle Armin and her dad carrying her mum down the stairs but her mum is not awake~

" auntie Annie What are you doing here"said mika  
" i'm here to take you to your mother and father" said Annie   
" well most importantly titan" said Annie   
" why"said Armin  
" Doctor wants to take a look at titan as well"said Annie

~ at the hospital~

~Mika sees her mother tied to all these machines and her dad crying and then they take TItan and he wakes up and starts to cry~

~ they do tests and they find out what's wrong~

" she has a cyst in her uterus" said the doctor   
"Ok" said eren  
" I couldn't stop this it was just due to the pregnancy and how tough it was so nothing to avoid this or we have to do is just surgery remove it and she should be fine"said the doctor

~ they take her to surgery and remove it well eren sits with Titan And making sure Titan doesn't cry~

~ they come back with mikasa looking okay and awake eren give her titan and hugs very tight~

~ titan is okay Titan will be a strong Ackerman~  
Said Lexi   
"Huh" said mikasa  
" blood is mostly Ackerman so he's a full Ackerman" said Lexi  
"really"said mikasa weakly  
"Yeah"said Lexi  
"Will have to keep you here for more tests in case you get another cyst you can keep titan here if you want but I gotta tie you to all these machines so you might not want to keep him because last time you saw you tied to these machines he start to cry"said Lex  
"I love you baby " said Eren

~mikasa started to breastfeed Titan again and mika said she wanted to go home ~

"So mikasa and eren " said Armin  
"Huh"said the both of them  
"We will take mika and Titan home ok"said Armin  
"No "said mikasa  
"What wrong babe"said Eren  
"No because I want titan to stay here and before you guys came and Lexi said she can go get a crib so Titan can stay here"said mikasa  
"Ok"said armin  
"Mika say goodbye to daddy and Titan and mummy they should be home in a couple days ok"said Armin  
"Ok bye daddy"said mika as she hug her dad goodbye   
"Bye Little one"he said kissing her on the forehead   
"Bye mummy"said mika

~Eren picks up mika so she can hug her~

"Bye bye Titan"said mika  
"Brbrbr"said Titan enjoying his milk  
"Bye my little Eren"said mikasa  
"Hey why is she little Eren"said Eren  
" because she looks a lot like you"said mikasa  
" don't you to start complaining already we're going so come down"said Annie  
"Bye"said mikasa and eren  
"Bye "said Annie and Armin

~ they are home and they are all healthy~

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 18 baby titan 

  
  
7  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+18+baby+titan+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+18+baby+titan%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2018%20baby%20titan&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2018%20baby%20titan%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+18+baby+titan+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+18+baby+titan%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2018%20baby%20titan&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2018%20baby%20titan%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Note: I know the photo is of Eren When he was a Baby but I just put it as Baby Titans so imagine that it is an eren it's Eren and mikasa baby boy I hope you enjoy
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mama" said titan  
    
    "Huh"said eren  
    
    "Titan" said mikasa  
    
    "What" said mika  
    
    " what about Daddy"said eren getting a bit jealous  
    
    " getting a bit jealous i see" said mikasa  
    
    "Da" said titan  
    
    "Oooo"said mika  
    
    "Aaaaaaaaaa" said titan  
    
    "Hehe come here baby" said mikasa  
    
    "Knife" said titan  
    
    "Ahhh what" said eren  
    
    "Hahahahahahahahaha" mikasa laughed
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ The next day~  
    
    ~eren woke up to mikasa curled up in a ball on her side of the bed~  
    
    "Baby what's wrong" asked eren  
    
    "Mmmmmm" mumbled mikasa  
    
    "Mikasa"said eren shaking her
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ she won't wake up something from~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ it's been four months since she had the C-section with Titan  
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mika get up"eren said  
    
    "Huh what's wrong daddy" said mika  
    
    " you're staying here and uncle is coming over to look after you while I take your mother to the hospital"said eren  
    
    "Why" said mika  
    
    " no time to explain I gotta go love you"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mika gets out of bed to see uncle Armin and her dad carrying her mum down the stairs but her mum is not awake~
    
    
    
    
    
    " auntie Annie What are you doing here"said mika  
    
    " i'm here to take you to your mother and father" said Annie  
    
    " well most importantly titan" said Annie  
    
    " why"said Armin  
    
    " Doctor wants to take a look at titan as well"said Annie 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ at the hospital~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Mika sees her mother tied to all these machines and her dad crying and then they take TItan and he wakes up and starts to cry~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ they do tests and they find out what's wrong~
    
    
    
    
    
    " she has a cyst in her uterus" said the doctor  
    
    "Ok" said eren  
    
    " I couldn't stop this it was just due to the pregnancy and how tough it was so nothing to avoid this or we have to do is just surgery remove it and she should be fine"said the doctor 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ they take her to surgery and remove it well eren sits with Titan And making sure  Titan doesn't cry~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ they come back with mikasa looking okay and awake  eren give her titan and hugs very tight~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ titan is okay Titan will be a strong Ackerman~  
    
    Said Lexi  
    
    "Huh" said mikasa  
    
    " blood is mostly Ackerman so he's a full Ackerman" said Lexi  
    
    "really"said mikasa weakly  
    
    "Yeah"said Lexi  
    
    "Will have to keep you here for more tests in case you get another cyst you can keep titan here if you want but I gotta tie you to all these machines so you might not want to keep him because last time you saw you tied to these machines he start to cry"said Lex  
    
    "I love you baby " said Eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa started to breastfeed Titan again and mika said she wanted to go home ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "So mikasa and eren " said Armin  
    
    "Huh"said the both of them  
    
    "We will take mika and Titan home ok"said Armin  
    
    "No "said mikasa  
    
    "What wrong babe"said Eren  
    
    "No because I want titan to stay here and before you guys came and Lexi said she can go get a crib so Titan can stay here"said mikasa  
    
    "Ok"said armin  
    
    "Mika say goodbye to daddy and Titan and mummy they should be home in a couple days ok"said Armin  
    
    "Ok bye daddy"said mika as she hug her dad goodbye  
    
    "Bye Little one"he said kissing her on the forehead  
    
    "Bye mummy"said mika
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Eren picks up mika so she can hug her~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Bye bye Titan"said mika  
    
    "Brbrbr"said Titan enjoying his milk  
    
    "Bye my little Eren"said mikasa  
    
    "Hey why is she little Eren"said Eren  
    
    " because she looks a lot like you"said mikasa  
    
    " don't you to start complaining already we're going so come down"said Annie  
    
    "Bye"said mikasa and eren  
    
    "Bye "said Annie and Armin  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ they are home and they are all healthy~

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+18+baby+titan+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+18+baby+titan%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2018%20baby%20titan&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2018%20baby%20titan%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	19. Chapter 19 happy anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE OF SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE OF SMUT

BEWARE OF SMUT

"Hey baby"said eren

" what's going on" said mikasa

"titan and Mika are going to sleepover at Annie's and Armin's "said eren  
" what no" said mikasa  
" why"said eren   
" mika can but" said mikasa  
"Titan is fine" said eren  
" no" said mikasa  
"Yes"said eren  
"Tit-  
"Goddamnit mikasa titan will be staying over Annie's and armin's And that is final " said eren  
"Arrr" mikasa growled   
" I love you babe" said eren  
" arrrrr" mikasa growled   
" you're not gonna say it back" said eren  
"Grrrrr" growled mikasa  
"Ok" said eren  
~ they are at armin's house and are talking to armin~

"Huh sure but is mikasa okay with this" said Armin  
"Ye-  
"No" said mikasa  
"Hahaha"Armin laughed  
"Mikasa" said eren  
"Grrrr"growled mikasa  
"Ok" said Armin  
"Good" said eren  
"Ok bye you 2 have fun" said Armin  
"Fun grrrrr Wait fun what does th-"

~eren covers his wife mouth and pushes her to the car slowly but surely when they get to the car she gets out of his grab and gets in the car~

" are you gonna be mad at me or are you not" said eren  
" why are you letting Titans just sleep there"said mikasa  
" because I have my reasons and are you gonna be mad" said eren  
"Maybe why did you just give titan away like that" said mikasa  
"mikasa I didn't fucking give him away" said eren  
"Grrr"growled 

~eren things he's not gonna be able to get her out of the house so maybe he will let her in on the surprise~

"Baby"said eren  
"WHAT"said mikasa  
" happy anniversary" said eren  
" what" said mikasa  
" happy anniversary"said ere  
"  
~mikasa things to herself and realise it is their anniversary for anything she could've said to him she said this~

" happy anniversary to you too" said mikasa   
" what did you forget again" said eren   
"No I was mad at you because what happened to titan"said mikasa   
"Awww. You forgot" said eren  
" no what's the reason you got the kids out then"said mikasa  
" for our anniversary night"said eren   
"Ohhh"   
~ mikasa blushes

~ immediately,mikasa Blushes bright red and Eren began squatting," NO WAIT! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I'M TAKING YOU OUT FOR DINNER! I SWEAR! JUST DINNER! THAT'S WHY I ASKED ARMIN TO WATCH MIKA AND TITAN TONIGHT! SO QUIT FREAKING BLUSHING, MIKASA

"Oh arigato " said mikasa

~Later that night eren Pressed his tongue into mikasa's mouth as his hand ran up her dress and apathy she Nearly broke his belt buckle off before whispering out~

" I thought-" a gasp" we were just going to have dinner"

~eren pull her zipper down and bit her lip to shut her up and she wiggled her hands into his boxes and then he took them off and she took off her panties and eren eventually found his way in to her and he started to moan and groan and mikasa started to giggle and then they started to make out like there's no tomorrow~

~they stop and at the moment they both gave a silent thanks to their pal Armin and started to love each more then just making out eren thrusted in to mikasa and suck on her neck leaving red marks mikasa love this but she couldn't stop herself from moaning mikasa sucked on eren neck and eren moan and groaned eren was thrusting and mikasa was moaning ~

~a few hours later ~

"mikasa i have to pull out" said eren

~Mikasa nodded wordlessly, lifting herself off of Eren languidly and shivering as his cock left her. Eren lowered his hand, ready to pump himself and finish the job when Mikasa suddenly grabbed his wrist. ~

"No, let me," she insisted, and with a quick swoop of her head, she wrapped her lips around his rock hard shaft. She wrapped her fingers around the base and Eren groaned as Mikasa sucked, dragging her tongue up and down his length, leaving a trail of spit in her wake to cool on his cock.

she spat

Eren's eyes went wide as he watched Mikasa spit into the palm of her hand before she wrapped it around his penis again, stroking it up and down and rubbing her thumb along the slit when she reached the top.

"F-Fuck, Mikasa," Eren groaned. Mikasa put her mouth over his member again, sucking on it so much in which her own saliva began to pool at the edges of her lips and trickle down her chin.

Eren threw his head back again. He grabbed onto Mikasa's head, lacing his fingers through her hair and thrusting upward. Mikasa gagged and Eren muttered and apology under his breath, but Mikasa only nodded and made a noise in solidarity.

Eren inhaled sharply as he thrusted into her mouth again. He was so close, and with just a few erratic thrusts he found himself groaning as he released his load into Mikasa's mouth, pulling out just at the near-end which resulted in his cum spilling onto her face as well as her clavicle.

"S-Sorry," he breathed. Mikasa shook her head, swallowing the semen in her mouth."It's fine," she said, swiping daintily with her finger to wipe away at the semen that began to drip down her breast.

~eren put his boxer back on and mikasa put her panties on ~

"oh baby come here" eren said with open arms"ok i love you eren" said mikasa cuddling into eren chest

~now they were cuddling but they were only wearing underwear and they cuddle eren put a scary / romantic movie and mikasa was scared at the jump scares but she had eren to cuddled into they fell asleep ~

~then mikasa got on top of Eren chest and love him.~  
"Mmmmmmm"   
"Mmmmmmmm" Eren mumbled  
"Hehehehe I love you" said mikasa  
"Mmm I love you too mmmmmm" said eren

~then Eren stop kissing her and started to moan again and she love him so much that she got tried and fell asleep and eren was left to play with hair and two minutes later he fell asleep ~

~ The next morning~

"Mmmmmmm"  
"Mmmmm"  
"Mmmm"  
"Huh"   
"Fuck" said eren  
"Baby" said eren  
"Wake up" said   
"MIKASA"Yelled eren  
"Huh eren"said mikasa   
"Fuck"said eren  
"Mmmmmm" she mumbled  
"Fuck" said eren  
"Fuck" said eren

~eren get on top of it and start making out with her but then realising what's next to him~

"Huh What's wrong Eren"said mikasa  
"Fuck" said eren  
"Huh "said mikasa  
" tequila really" said eren  
"Yeah it's good" said mikasa  
"Fuck"said eren  
" yeah get all your swearing out now so you don't swear in front of the kids"said mikasa   
"The kids" said eren  
"Eren fuck my head" said mikasa  
" we gotta go get the kids" said eren  
" call Armin " said mikasa  
" tell him what that I was drunk and I had sex with you and we need you to bring the kids over" said eren  
" well you can tell him that you're a bit too drunk to be able to drive still say can you come bring the kids and you don't have to mention that we had sex" said mikasa  
"Ok" said eren getting out of phone  
" surely you're a bit too drunk are than me so I'll do it" said mikasa  
"No I'm finnnnnneeeeee" said eren  
" sure you are and if you're not that drunk then go walk to the dresser and walk back without bumping into anything" said mikasa

~ he did it but he bumped into nearly everything~

"Aaaa are you okay" said mikasa  
"Ow fuck" said eren  
"Heheh" giggled mikasa

"Hey" said mikasa  
" hey what time are you coming to pick up the kids" said Armin  
"Sorry but we've had tequila so we can't wait a whole day to get out of the system so can you please bring the kids over" said mikasa  
"Oh ok how's eren" said Armin

~Armin can hear eren In Background saying~  
" fuck my head why do you have the tequila " said eren  
" shut the fuck up eren"said mikasa  
Hahahahaha ok I'll come" said Armin  
" thanks you're the best" said mikasa  
" okay see you soon" said Armin

" what's happening" said eren  
" he's coming over with the kids now" said mikasa  
" yeah the fuck until they get here" said eren  
" no eren " said mikasa  
"What" said eren  
" get dressed" said mikasa  
" what why" said eren  
" because the kids are coming back" said mikasa  
"Oh fine" said eren

~ after arguing with him about getting dressed they're here and they're still not ready~

"Mummy" said mika  
"Huh oh"said eren  
" daddy what are you doing on mummy" said mika  
" Nothing " said eren  
" why are you naked" asked mika  
"Huh ARMIN" Yelled eren  
"Oh" said Armin  
" get mika out" said mikasa

~ eren starts kissing her again~

"Mika leave daddy and mummy to get dressed" said Armin   
"Ok" said mika  
"Good" said eren  
"Eren stop" said mikasa  
"Fine" said eren  
" get dressed" said mikasa  
"Fine" said eren  
"Good" said mikasa

~eren and mikasa walked down stairs~

" so you guys didn't finish hey" said Armin teasing them  
"Huh" said mikasa

~ as she nudges Eren~

"What oh shut the fuck up Armin" said eren

~mikasa kicks eren in the shin again~

" hey what was that for?"Asked Eren  
" that's for swearing in front of mika and Titan" said mikasa  
" yeah yeah" said eren  
" i'm serious Eren" said mikasa  
" okay" said eren   
"jeez will you just stop fighting" said Armin  
"Armin"said eren  
"Yeah"said Armin  
"Do you want to join me in dirt biking " said eren  
"Eren"said mikasa  
"What"said eren  
"What's this about the dirt bike riding"said mikasa  
"Ahhh"said eren  
"Hahaha your court this time"said Armin  
"Do you want to come"said eren  
"No"said mikasa  
"Can me and titan come"said mika  
"Su-"  
"No titan is not going" said mikasa  
"Titan will stay with me"said mikasa  
"Ok can mika come "said eren  
"Sure"said mikasa  
"Come on Uncle Armin"said mika  
"Fine"said Armin

~the Day for dirt bike riding~

"Yay bye baby"said eren  
"Bye"said mikasa  
"Bye mikasa"said Armin  
"Bye"said mikasa  
"Bye mummy "said mika  
"Bye sweetheart "said mikasa  
"Bye bye titan"said mika  
"Ahhhhh ba ba"said titan  
"Hehe" mika giggled

~in dirt bike riding of course eren got hurt~

"Ow thanks sweetheart "said eren  
"Daddy why do you always fight with uncle Jean"said mika  
"Did you hear that eren I'm a uncle "said Jean  
"His not your uncle "said eren  
"Why?"asked mika   
"Only Armin and Reiner oh and Levi"said eren  
"Ok"said mika

~they get home~

"Mummy"said mika  
"Huh eren"said mikasa  
"I'm fine "said eren  
"Really mika go get mummy the first aid kit"said mikasa  
"Ok"said mika  
"Ahhhh"said titan  
"I really don't need it"said eren  
"Here hold titan "said mikasa  
"Hello little one"said eren   
"Mmmmmmm" said titan   
"Hello titan said daddy"said eren  
"Mmmmmm"said titan   
"Said daddy"said eren   
"Said dada"said eren  
"Da mama"said titan  
"What no daddy"said eren  
"Hehehe"mikasa giggled  
"Da"said titan  
"Close"said eren  
"A a a a a"said titan  
"Hehe " eren giggled   
"Ow that fucking hurt"said eren  
"Eren"said mikasa  
"Then don't hurt me"said eren  
"I know it stings but you gotta deal with it be a man"aId mikasa  
"Hey I am"said eren  
"Na na"said titan trying to say no no  
"Hahaha titan "said mikasa  
"Mama"said titan  
"Hehe"giggled mikasa  
"Eren"said mikasa  
"Yeah"said eren  
"Go put titan to bed"said mikasa   
"Ok but why can't you"said eren   
"Because "said mikasa  
"Because why?"eren asked   
"I don't want to have to walk up and walk back down"said mikasa  
You think I do"said eren  
"No"said mikasa   
"You look pale are you ok"eren said as he put his hand on her cheek  
"Eren I'm always pale "said mikasa  
"No paler than usual " eren said putting his hand on her forehead   
"And"said mikasa  
"Do you feel okay"said eren   
"I feel fine"said mikasa

~two days later~  
~and mikasa is throwing up~

"Do you still feel ok "eren said hold ping her hair  
"Shut up eren"said mikasa  
"No ok"said mikasa   
"It's ok baby I'm here"said eren   
"Let me check your temperature "said eren  
"No check titan"said mikasa  
"Huh why "said eren  
"I've been breastfeeding him and if I'm sick he'll be sick"said mikasa  
"Ok after yours"said eren   
"Eren I'm fine"said mikasa   
"Sure you are "said eren  
"It too high"said eren  
"Ok check titan"said mikasa   
"Ok it's fine"said eren  
"Good can't let him get sick "said mikasa  
"Baby if you have to breastfeed him then breastfeed him"said eren  
"No not if I'm sick"said mikasa  
"But then you'll be hurting"said eren  
"I'll be fine eren"said mikasa as eren I'd holding her hair while she throw up  
"Haha fine hey"said eren  
"Shut up eren"said mikasa  
"Hehe come to bed " said eren  
"Come back to sleep "said eren  
"No"said mikasa   
"Come on"said eren  
"Baby "said eren  
"No"said mikasa  
"I'll be in bed with titan do you want to join "said eren  
"Ok"said mikasa  
"Hey mummmy's back"said eren  
"Mama"said titan  
"Hehe yes mama"said eren  
"Hello baby"said mikasa

~a week later mikasa go's to the doctor to find out she pregnant ~

~she tell Eren and mika~

~then everybody ~

~two months later ~  
~mika is off training with Annie Reiner and crystal ~

~while titan stay with eren and mikasa~

~while eren dose hardening experiments with hanji~  
~mikasa is still pregnant ~

~ she mostly chills in bed with Titan and waiting for eren to get home to come be her cuddle buddy~

~eren made up the name cuddle buddies ~

~one night they were all cuddling ~

"Baby you ok"said eren  
"I "  
"I think why"said mikasa   
" you're moving around"said eren  
" i'm just uncomfortable"said mikasa   
"Oh ok"said eren  
"Hey eren I haven't been able to do anything I've been chilling in bed doing nothing sleeping eating or going to the bathroom whatever I need to get my energy out somehow"said mikasa   
"Okay fair"said eren  
"Good now can you put Titan in bed"said mikasa   
"Ok titan is now asleep "said Eren   
"Ok good"said mikasa   
" why can't Titan go with Mika"said ere  
"Because "said mikasa  
" because why"said eren  
"Titan need to be properlytrained he needs to know how to walk properly then"said mikasa  
"Ok"said eren   
"Eren Training isn't just a vacation for us so the kids can learn training isn't just a vacation for us and it's not a vacation so we don't have any more kids if so they can learn how to fight use fighting techniques properly so they don't do it in the wrong situation"said mikasa  
"Ok" said eren  
"Now go to bed"said mikasa  
"Ok good night "said eren  
"Good night "said mikasa   
"Night night titan "said mikasa  
"Night titan"said eren  
"Zzzzzzzzzz a a a a a a a a a ba ba ba bbbbbbb aaaaa mama dada Mimi zzzzzzzz"said titan   
"Hehe "Giggled mikasa  
" he's so cute like you " said eren  
" like you he talks asleep"said mikasa   
"Hey"said eren  
"Good night"said mikasa

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 19 happy anniversary 

  
  
8  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+19+happy+anniversary%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+19+happy+anniversary%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2019%20happy%20anniversary%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2019%20happy%20anniversary%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+19+happy+anniversary%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+19+happy+anniversary%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2019%20happy%20anniversary%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2019%20happy%20anniversary%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Note: I don't know why I put this photo but I did if you don't like it put it in the comments and tell me so I can change it I put it because it was funny I hope you enjoy
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey baby"said eren  
    
    " what's going on" said mikasa  
    
    "titan and Mika are going to sleepover at Annie's and Armin's "said eren  
    
    " what no" said mikasa  
    
    " why"said eren  
    
    " mika can but" said mikasa  
    
    "Titan is fine" said eren  
    
    " no" said mikasa  
    
    "Yes"said eren  
    
    "Tit-  
    
    "Goddamnit mikasa titan will be staying over Annie's and armin's And that is final " said eren  
    
    "Arrr" mikasa growled  
    
    " I love you babe" said eren  
    
    " arrrrr" mikasa growled  
    
    " you're not gonna say it back" said eren  
    
    "Grrrrr" growled mikasa  
    
    "Ok" said eren  
    
    ~ they are at armin's house and are talking to armin~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Huh sure but is mikasa okay with this" said Armin  
    
    "Ye-  
    
    "No" said  mikasa  
    
    "Hahaha"Armin laughed  
    
    "Mikasa" said eren  
    
    "Grrrr"growled mikasa  
    
    "Ok" said Armin  
    
    "Good" said eren  
    
    "Ok bye you 2 have fun" said Armin  
    
    "Fun grrrrr Wait fun what does th-"
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren covers his wife mouth and pushes her to the car slowly but surely when they get to the car she gets out of his grab and gets in the car~
    
    
    
    
    
    " are you gonna be mad at me or are you not" said eren  
    
    " why are you letting Titans just sleep there"said mikasa  
    
    " because I have my reasons and are you gonna be mad" said eren  
    
    "Maybe why did you just give titan away like that" said mikasa  
    
    "mikasa I didn't fucking give him away" said eren  
    
    "Grrr"growled  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren things he's not gonna be able to get her out of the house so maybe he will let her in on the surprise~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Baby"said eren  
    
    "WHAT"said mikasa  
    
    " happy anniversary" said eren  
    
    " what" said mikasa  
    
    " happy anniversary"said ere  
    
    "  
    
    ~mikasa things to herself and realise it is their anniversary for anything she could've said to him she said this~
    
    
    
    
    
    " happy anniversary to you too" said mikasa  
    
    " what did you forget again" said eren  
    
    "No I was mad at you because what happened to titan"said mikasa  
    
    "Awww. You forgot" said eren  
    
    " no what's the reason you got the kids out then"said mikasa  
    
    " for our anniversary night"said eren  
    
    "Ohhh"  
    
    ~ mikasa blushes  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ immediately,mikasa Blushes bright red and Eren  began squatting," NO WAIT! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I'M TAKING YOU OUT FOR DINNER! I SWEAR! JUST DINNER!  THAT'S WHY I ASKED ARMIN TO WATCH MIKA AND TITAN TONIGHT! SO QUIT FREAKING BLUSHING, MIKASA
    
    
    
    
    
    "Oh arigato " said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Later that night eren Pressed his tongue into mikasa's   mouth as his hand ran up her dress and apathy she Nearly broke his belt buckle off before whispering out~
    
    
    
    
    
    " I thought-" a gasp" we were just going to have dinner" 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren pull her zipper down and bit her lip to shut her up and she wiggled her hands into his boxes and then he took them off and she took off her panties and eren eventually found his way in to her and he started to moan and groan and mikasa started to giggle and then they started to make out like there's no tomorrow~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~they stop and at the moment they both gave a silent thanks to their pal Armin and started to love each more then just making out~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~then mikasa got on top of Eren chest and love him.~  
    
    "Mmmmmmm"  
    
    "Mmmmmmmm" Eren mumbled  
    
    "Hehehehe I love you" said mikasa  
    
    "Mmm I love you too mmmmmm" said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~then Eren stop kissing her and started to moan again and she love him so much that she got tried and fell asleep and eren was left to play with hair and two minutes later he fell asleep ~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ The next morning~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mmmmmmm"  
    
    "Mmmmm"  
    
    "Mmmm"  
    
    "Huh"  
    
    "Fuck" said eren  
    
    "Baby" said eren  
    
    "Wake up" said  
    
    "MIKASA"Yelled eren  
    
    "Huh eren"said mikasa  
    
    "Fuck"said eren  
    
    "Mmmmmm" she mumbled  
    
    "Fuck" said eren  
    
    "Fuck" said eren  
    
    

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+19+happy+anniversary%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+19+happy+anniversary%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2019%20happy%20anniversary%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2019%20happy%20anniversary%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	20. Chapter 20 gender reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes it's a girl yay i bet she'll be just like her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: And this is probably gonna be like all the other chapters of gender reveal but still I hope you enjoy
> 
> Note:If you have read the old chapters of gender reveal you know what they will be wearing I'm not putting it gave me that it's just repeating itself and titan gender reveal but he'll be wearing the exact same thing as Eren

"Hey baby"said eren  
"Good morning titan"said eren  
"Titan it's a gender reveal today"said eren   
" hey I know but you know he'll have no idea what you just said"said mikasa  
" baby titan"said mikasa  
"Mama dapda da"said titan  
"Hehe" mikasa giggled  
" why did you say mama perfectly but not dada"said eren  
" no idea but that sounds like you're getting a bit jelly"said mikasa

~ later during that day it is time~

" are you guys ready for the gender your votes please"said eren  
" girl" said Armin  
"1"  
" definitely girl"said annie  
"2"  
" come on it has to be a boy"said Jean  
"1b"  
"Girl"said Levi  
"3g"  
" boy come on"said Connie  
"2b"  
" sorry bro but have to go girl" said Reiner   
"4g"  
"I'm guessing boy"  
"3b"  
" girl of course"said historia   
"5g"  
" i'm going to girl I Felicia like food like me"said Sasha  
"6g"  
" what do you think mika"said mikasa  
" I want a sister" said mika  
"7g"  
" girl sorry Eren" said crystal   
"8g  
" have to go girl"said chole   
"9g"  
" A boy"said Zara  
"4"  
~ I couldn't remember what name I gave Mikasa mother so I just went to Zara sorry if I changed it~  
" definitely a boy"said zack mikasa's dad  
"5b"  
"Titan"said mikasa  
"Sister or brother"said mikasa  
"Sis"said titan  
"10g"

"10 girls and only 5 boys "said mikasa  
" wait a sec why do you guys think girls over boys"said eren  
" because I think they don't think you can have another boy Eren"said Jean  
"Hey you"said eren  
" boys clam down"said mikasa  
" it's Time"said Cameron

"3 2 1"said everyone

~ and purple smoke surrounded them~

"It's a girl"said mikasa tearing up

~ after the smoke cleared~

" girl titan you get a sister"said eren  
"No"said mikasa  
"Huh"said eren  
"A sistor" said mikasa and annie at the same time  
"Huh"said eren  
"Yay"said titan  
"Hehe" giggled mikasa

~ after that long night of cheers and tears mikasa and eren were in bed cuddling as usual~

" so what's the name gonna be"said eren  
"Hmmmm I don't know Ayana"said mikasa   
" that's good"said eren  
" no amethyst"said mikasa  
"Oooo"said eren  
" maybe I've got a brilliant idea titan"she said looking at Titan   
"Huh. What's the titan gonna do"said eren  
" pick a name"said mikasa  
"Huh"said eren  
"Mama"said titan  
" if the dada it's gonna be amethyst but if you say mamma it's gonna be Katana"said mikasa  
"3 2 1 go"said mikasa  
"Mama"said titan  
"Ok"said mikasa  
" hey that's rigged"said eren  
" fine I'll do it again"said mikasa  
"But how he's just gonna keep saying mama"said eren  
" titan which one Katana or amethyst"said mikasa  
"A or K"said mikasa  
"K k k"said titan  
"Ok Katana it is"said mikasa  
"Why did you like the name katana so much"said eren  
" because that's a mummies weapon"said mikasa  
"Huh"saideren  
" and we are both pretty violent people"said mikasa  
"Hey"said eren  
" what"said mikasa  
" i'm not violent"said eren  
" oh really now with I'm pretty sure you're the one that got our daughter into wrestling you're the one that's always asking if titan can watch wrestling you're the one that always is getting into fights so yes you are"said mikasa  
" you're more violent than me"said eren  
" back when I was 17"said mikasa  
" what about now"said eren  
" go to sleep Eren"said mikasa  
" okay good night love you"said eren  
Good night and I love you too "said mikasa

~They both went to sleep~

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 20 gender reveal 

  
  
6  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+20+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+20+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2020%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2020%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+20+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+20+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2020%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2020%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Note: I do not know the people in the photo I found this on the Internet it looked pretty so are used it just a note so you don't get confused
    
    
    
    
    
    Note: And this is probably gonna be like all the other chapters of gender reveal but still I hope you enjoy
    
    
    
    
    
    Note:If you have read the old chapters of gender reveal you know what they will be wearing I'm not putting it gave me that it's just repeating itself and I tied in with in the last interview with it was his gender reveal but he'll be wearing the exact same thing as Eren 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey baby"said eren  
    
    "Good morning titan"said eren  
    
    "Titan it's a gender reveal today"said eren  
    
    " hey I know but you know he'll have no idea what you just said"said mikasa  
    
    " baby titan"said mikasa  
    
    "Mama dapda da"said titan  
    
    "Hehe" mikasa giggled  
    
    " why did you say mama perfectly but not dada"said eren  
    
    " no idea but that sounds like you're getting a bit jelly"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ later during that day it is time~
    
    
    
    
    
    " are you guys ready for the gender your votes please"said eren  
    
    " girl" said Armin  
    
    "1"  
    
    " definitely girl"said annie  
    
    "2"  
    
    " come on it has to be a boy"said Jean  
    
    "1b"  
    
    "Girl"said Levi  
    
    "3g"  
    
    " boy come on"said Connie  
    
    "2b"  
    
    " sorry bro but have to go girl" said Reiner  
    
    "4g"  
    
    "I'm guessing boy"  
    
    "3b"  
    
    " girl of course"said historia  
    
    "5g"  
    
    " i'm going to girl I Felicia like food like me"said Sasha  
    
    "6g"  
    
    " what do you think mika"said mikasa  
    
    " I want a sister" said mika  
    
    "7g"  
    
    " girl sorry Eren" said crystal  
    
    "8g  
    
    " have to go girl"said chole  
    
    "9g"  
    
    " A boy"said Zara  
    
    "4"  
    
    ~ I couldn't remember what name I gave Mikasa mother so I just went to Zara sorry if I changed it~  
    
    " definitely a boy"said zack mikasa's dad  
    
    "5b"  
    
    "Titan"said mikasa  
    
    "Sister or brother"said mikasa  
    
    "Sis"said titan  
    
    "10g" 
    
    
    
    
    
    "10 girls and only 5 boys "said mikasa  
    
    " wait a sec why do you guys think girls over boys"said eren  
    
    " because I think they don't think you can have another boy Eren"said Jean  
    
    "Hey you"said eren  
    
    " boys clam down"said mikasa  
    
    " it's Time"said Cameron 
    
    
    
    
    
    "3 2 1"said everyone 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ and purple smoke surrounded them~
    
    
    
    
    
    "It's a girl"said mikasa tearing up
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ after the smoke cleared~
    
    
    
    
    
    " girl titan you get a sister"said eren  
    
    "No"said mikasa  
    
    "Huh"said eren  
    
    "A sistor" said mikasa and annie at the same time  
    
    "Huh"said eren  
    
    "Yay"said titan  
    
    "Hehe" giggled mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ after that long night of cheers and tears mikasa and eren were in bed cuddling as usual~
    
    
    
    
    
    " so what's the name gonna be"said eren  
    
    "Hmmmm I don't know Ayana"said mikasa  
    
    " that's good"said eren  
    
    " no amethyst"said mikasa  
    
    "Oooo"said eren  
    
    " maybe I've got a brilliant idea titan"she said looking at Titan  
    
    "Huh. What's the titan gonna do"said eren  
    
    " pick a name"said mikasa  
    
    "Huh"said eren  
    
    "Mama"said titan  
    
    " if the dada it's gonna be amethyst but if you say mamma it's gonna be Katana"said mikasa  
    
    "3 2 1 go"said mikasa  
    
    "Mama"said titan  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa  
    
    " hey that's rigged"said eren  
    
    " fine I'll do it again"said mikasa  
    
    "But how he's just gonna keep saying mama"said eren  
    
    " titan which one Katana or amethyst"said mikasa  
    
    "A or K"said mikasa  
    
    "K k k"said titan  
    
    "Ok Katana it is"said mikasa  
    
    "Why did you like the name katana so much"said eren  
    
    " because that's a mummies weapon"said mikasa  
    
    "Huh"saideren  
    
    " and we are both pretty violent people"said mikasa  
    
    "Hey"said eren  
    
    " what"said mikasa  
    
    " i'm not violent"said eren  
    
    " oh really now with I'm pretty sure you're the one that got our daughter into wrestling you're the one that's always asking if titan can watch wrestling you're the one that always is getting into fights so yes you are"said mikasa  
    
    " you're more violent than me"said eren  
    
    " back when I was 17"said mikasa  
    
    " what about now"said eren  
    
    " go to sleep Eren"said mikasa  
    
    " okay good night love you"said eren  
    
    Good night and I love you too "said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~They both went to sleep~

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+20+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+20+gender+reveal%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2020%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2020%20gender%20reveal%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	21. Chapter 21 the old times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~it's the weekend and eren has to go to work to do the experiments with hanji ~  
> ~and yes eren is a titan but he has controlled so when he gets hurt he dose turn ok~

~they were cuddling and then woken up by mika jumping on their bed~  
"Wake up wake up"said mika  
"Huh what are you doing"said eren  
"Waking up up"said mika  
"Why?"asked eren  
"Because I can mummy wake up"said mika  
"Ow"said mikasa  
"Babe you ok?"asked eren  
"No"said mikasa  
"What's wrong"said eren  
"Nothing but beginning wake up and almost jumped on"said mikasa in a mood  
"Oh Oi mika"Said eren  
"Yeah"said mika  
"Next time try not to hurt your mother"said eren  
"I hope there won't be a next time"said mikasa still in a mood  
"Hahaha"laughed eren  
"Ok"said mika  
"Go to your room and get ready ok"said eren  
"Ok daddy"said mika  
"I'll have to get ready for work"Said eren as he kissed mikasa's forehead   
"Hehe ok"said mikasa

~eren gets up and gets dress and mikasa just lays there watching him he go to the bathroom to finish getting ready ~

~the mikasa gets up and he doesn't know~  
~he was in the bathroom getting ready when~  
~mikasa cam up behide him and cuddled into him~  
~he liked being cuddled by her~  
~but then he hear a sniffle~  
~he turned around and saw mikasa in tears and he said hugging her~

"What's wrong "said eren   
"Nothing "Said mikasa  
"Then why are you crying"said eren   
"I'm not"Said mikasa   
"Really"he said wiping a tear  
"Hmmm hmmmm"mumbled mikasa  
"Baby what's wrong"said eren   
""I will miss you "said mikasa  
"Huh"said eren  
"I'll miss you"said mikasa  
"I miss you too when I'm at work"said eren  
"I love you"said mikasa  
"I love you too"said eren  
"I got to go"Said eren  
"Ok bye"said mikasa  
"Try not to cry too much "said eren

~mikasa didn't answer all she did was hug him tight and kissed him~  
"Bye"said eren

~note: it's the weekend and eren has to go to work to do the experiments with hanji ~

~eren walks out the door with mikasa following him waving goodbye and mika then saying goodbye daddy~  
"Bye" said eren  
"Bye bye titan"said eren  
"Dada brbrbr "Said titan  
"Hehe"giggled eren

~they walk back inside and mika wants to play hide and seek with her mother~

"Mummy can we play hide and seek"said mika  
"No"said mikasa  
"Huh why"said mika  
"I mean you can play but I'm not playing "said mikasa  
"Huh"said mika  
"Play with Titan be very gentle if something happens call me"said mikasa  
"I'll be in the room"said mikasa  
"Ok come on titan"said mika  
"A a a a "sId titan  
"Hehe you hide and I seek"said mika  
"O"said titan  
"Good"said mika  
"Aaaaa"said titan  
"Hehe go"said mika

~they have been playing for 2 hours and it was lunch time they had food and then it was another hour and eren should be home soon~

~and titan still doesn't understand the seeking part of it but he's kinda getting it so all he does is hide~

~he goes to hide and he gets stuck under the bed. Mika find him because he's crying so she help his foot unstuck so he can move she was going to to get him out but got distracted by a book so she doesn't tell her mother about titan even though her mother told her to her if something go's wrong. She looks at the book and sees her dads name on it while titan is just laying there she goes down the stairs leaving titan there and she waits for her father to get home and ask what is this~

~eren gets home. It was a tired evening after a long day at work and before eren could even sit down to unwind and just go to sleep or have nap with his wife and then his daughter had run up to him with a old yearbook clenched tight in her hands~

~mika hugged her shoulders innocently looking at the wide green book that she had placed in her father's lap~  
"I dunno...I was playing hide and seek with Titan and I found him under the bed but his foot got stuck! So I went to go pull him out I saw this thingy " she gestured at the yearbook that eren was now holding,  
"And I saw your name on it and I wanted to ask you about it but you were at work and since I'm not allowed to call your office anym" she said but was interrupted by eren  
"-that's because you keep calling to talk to uncle Levi"  
The little girl scowled "I call him because he's my friend"said mika  
"He has a lot of work to do and you keep interrupting him"eren said  
"Anyway continue with what you were saying"said eren  
"Oh yeah! After I found this book I waited for you to be back.then you came home, took off your shoes, made mummy mad again, was getting yelled at, start-"  
"I get it"eren snapped   
"So you wanted to ask me about this book, right?"Said eren

~the eight year old nodded , bright eyed and all smiles. She climbed into her father's lap and pointed to his name messily scrawled on the top~

"That's you right"said mika

~eren nodded and flipped it open. Somehow mika had managed to find his senior yearbook; an item that he had thought had been lost with the years. The edges were bent and colors dulled, but it still held the memories and photos of what seemed like a lifetime ago.~

~he looked on as mika turned the pages, looking at and asking about all the people and things that she saw inside. When she came across the senior class she gasped at seeing her father one of the pagers.~

~her face was contorted in shock and disbelief, "daddy! I'd that you"said mika  
Eren smiled,"yup . Back when I was seventeen "said eren  
Mika made a face,"you look so...so"Said mika  
"So what?"he asked,"so cool? So handsome? Well I'll have you know that I'm still very hand-"Said eren but he got interrupted by mika  
"So lame"said mika  
"Wow"said eren  
L

~silence hung in the air like a heavy scarf.~

~mika was too busy looking at the the old photo of her father while eren was too busy trying not to let his hurt pride bleed through. The little girl kept looking back at the picture and then her dad, whipping her head so strongly that her dark brown ponytail whipped him across the face~

"That was rude"eren bit out tightly

Mika shrugged and dismissed his comment, "where's mummy?"she asked  
Eren sighed and set his hurt feelings aside, " she's on the first page. Turn back a bit."said eren  
"Where?"asked mika  
"The pictures go by last names. So if I'm with the all the y's then mummy should be where"Said eren  
"Right next to you, duh,"mika deadpanned.

~Eren's brain stopped for a moment and he briefly questioned how on earth she had gotten the notion that letters 'A' and 'Y' were righten to to each other! But suddenly he got it. The laugh that barked out of him was so loud and unexpected that mika shrieked and accidentally elbowed him straight in the ribs.~

"Ow! Holy shi-" but he caught himself for once,"holy shipmates!"  
Mika eyed him,"shipmates isn't it holy shi-  
"It's shipmates, now be quiet,"he cut in  
"Whatever,"mika sighed and eren wondered where the hell she had gotten this new sassy attitude, and if he could possibly return it.  
"Stop wasting time Daddy and tell me where mummy is."Said mika  
Eren sighed silently turned on self and gave up,  
"Look in the A's. If I remember right, she was the first one listed"said eren

~ mika nodded and flicked back a few pages before landing on the right one for soft grey eyes scanned the page quickly before landing on her mother~  
~ she took a sharp intake of breath," well is that mummy"said mika

Eren Was back to grinning as he rolled his eyes, " yes that's your mother"  
" she looks so pretty"Said mika  
" yeah don't tell her I said this but your mum was hot as hell back in high school"said eren  
"Oooooh you said a bad word"said mika  
" and if you keep it secret you're in for some ice cream tomorrow"Said eren  
" deal"mika cried  
"... but can you tell me why her hair was so short"said mika  
" do you play a lot of sports back then and couldn't keep it long"said eren  
Mika's Eyes lit up," she played sports? Which ones?"Said mika  
Eren lean back bringing Mika and the yearbook with him and counted off his fingers," well let's see there was soccer karate track swimming and that one time she manage her way onto the boys football team"said eren  
"... mummy played football with the boys?"Said mika  
" yep,"eren answered,"And she was freaking great at it to you should've seen her. Mika your mum was a beast."said eren  
Mika gasped ," did you call mummy a monster?"  
Eren try not to groan," no I didn't the word beast has a lot of meanings"  
" that's stupid,"mika muttered," but can you tell me who that had Eight-cur-man is?"Said mika  
" The hell?"eren Though leaning forward"eight-cur-man? Do you mean Ackerman?"Said eren  
" yeah that whatever,"mika commented, " who's that?"

~eren was so busy muddling over his daughter's sudden cheekiness and when did just where he had gone wrong as a parent that mega had to repeat her question several times before he finally heard her~

" oh yeah Ackerman? That's your mothers old last name"eren answered  
" what? what do you mean no it isn't "said mika  
" how would you know"he said   
~eren realise that he was arguing with his eight-year-old daughter and also realise that he didn't quite care~

Mika placed her hands on her hips," I know because her last name is Jake I like mine and yours"sad mika  
" that's why I said old," he frowned," before she married me her last name was Ackerman"said eren

Mika pick up at the word married and it was suddenly brimming with a new curiosity  
" before she married you mummy's name was Ackerman"said mika  
" yeah"said eren  
" what else? what about mummy before she married you"said mika

~ by then Mika was leaning right into her father's faith, gaze expectant and irises shining even brighter than usual. Though eren Felt pressured by the 10th city of his daughters eyes he was still reluctant to talk about his wife from the past~

~ he could still remember that rainy night Were he save mikasa life~

~ 18 years ago~

~ it was a normal trip for dr Yeager but this time he bought eren along with him to the Ackerman house were he was meant to meet a girl his age~

~dr Yeager knock on the door no answer and he open the door and there was blood and what eren thought was the girls parents dead on the floor~

~dr Yeager run up to them and said they were to late and told Eren did his a little girl with black hair~

~eren said no and then they left and dr Yeager said to eren go and stay at the mountain while he go to get the military police~

~eren went there and hear to man talking about a girl so he thought up with a plan and Went in the cabin ~

~he Open the door~

"Oh I'm sorry"said eren  
"Don't move from that stop you little farm-men how did you even find this place"Said one of the man  
"Ah well I was in the Woods and I got lost I saw your cabin and"said eren  
"Lost in the woods Huh a Kid your age shouldn't be out there on his own to being with big bad wolves jump on you from out of no were it's alright now you'll be safe my buddy and I will be happy to take yo-"the man said as eren stubs him  
" I appreciate that sir but I'm not stupid and I'm the last thing you'll ever see"said eren  
"What hell you think you're doing"said the leader   
"Hey you little bastard get back here"said the leader

"You damn animal die!die! This is what you get this is what you deserve never get up again"Yelled eren

" you're safe now you can relax"Said eren

~ he undo's her hands~

"I take it you're mikasa? I'm eren. I'm dr Yeager's son. I'm sure you've met my dad before. I was tagging along when he visited your house for a checkup but then..."said eren  
"There were three of them"said mikasa

~ The third one walks up behide them eren goes to grab the knife and gets kicked~

"It was you? It was you who killed them" said the third guy why is the strangles eren  
"Was it i'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you!"Said the 3rd guy  
"Fight! fight! fight or die win and you live"Said eren  
" what the hell are you thinking brat"said the 3rd guy  
" The only way to win is is fight"said eren

~mikasa picks up a knife~  
"No...I can't do it"Said mikasa  
"Fight ahhhhhhhhhhh"Said mikasa as she stabbed the guy

" stab for the heart from behind"Said One of the military Police  
" surely A bunch of kids couldn't have done this". Said the other military police

" dammit son I made it clear I wanted you to wait at the foot of the mountain do you even understand the magnitude of what you've done here today"said Dr Yeager   
"Sorry dad I'm not gonna feel bad for what happened they were animals describe the human who needed to be put down"said eren  
" listen to yourself" said dr Yeager   
"The time the military police got there they would've been Long gone and you know we could afford to wait"Said eren  
"That's not what I'm arguing about you You threw caution to the wind and survival By pure luck you're strong yes but you're too dam young to be so casual about gambling with your life"Said dr Yeager  
"But...I...I I didn't know how else I supposed to save her"Said eren  
"Mikasa. Remember me we met a few times before when you're just a little"said dr Yeager  
"Yes dr Yeager. So um sorry can you just tell me how to get home it's cold. I'm tired. there's really nowhere else for me to go"said mikasa

~eren takes his red scarf and wrapped around her~  
" don't worry you can keep it that way to keep you warm right"said eren  
"I think so"Said mikasa  
"Mikasa how would you feel about coming to live with as I can imagine what you've been through but I do you know you need your share of rest"Said dr Yeager   
" what's the problem think about it just come on we gotta get home"said eren  
"Yeah ok"said mikasa  
~ I think it was a few months later~

"just help me pick these up"Said eren  
" like there is much to begin with"said mikasa

~ they went home~

"Hey were home"said eren  
" welcome back kids"said Carla   
" wow somebody work hard to keep us feel for the next several days"said Carla  
"Whatever "Said eren

~ Carla pinched his ear~

" What was that for"Said eren  
" you're earlobes red which means you've got something to hide mikasa help you again now didn't she"said Carla  
" hey where you off to dad A patient"said eren  
" yes some folks need Interior I should be back in A week or so"Said dr Yeager  
" so um eren Thinking about joining the scouts"said mikasa  
"M-mikasa I told you not to say anything"Said eren  
"Get that ridiculous thought out of your head this instant young man no son of mine Forta I make myself absolutely clear"yelled Carla  
" stop yelling at me"Yelled eren  
" don't you dar-"Yelled Carla   
"It's a nightmare Eren The outside you really have no idea"Said grisha   
" yeah I get it okay but it's gonna be better than this life not stupid I know it's ugly out there I know the deaf around every corner but we can't give up on it because otherwise it's nightmares never gonna end"yelled eren  
" I see excuse me I'll be late for the fair"Said grisha  
" darling wait Scowled the boy but haven't sake"said Carla   
"Scowled him Dear please think this through New words won't hold back the boys curiosity eren behave I'm gonna let you in whatever you doing in the cellar agree "said grisha   
" agreed"said eren  
~ they go outside to say goodbye and then Carla talked to Eren and Eren runs away~

~ she grabs mikasa's. Shoulders and tells her~

" mikasa The boy needs to be protected from himself honestly whatever happens I can count on you to have his back"said Carla

~ she nods~

~ A few hours later~

~a titan appears out of nowhere which is taller than the wall it kicks in the wall and titans come in~

~eren and mikasa run towards the house~  
~Carla crashed in the house~  
"Muuuummmmm"Yelled eren  
"Eren"said Carla

~ Titans are in the wall~  
"Oh no"said eren  
" hurry up dammit"Said eren  
"I'm trying"Said mikasa  
" you've got to get out of here eren just take mikasa and run now"Said Carla  
"I want to but first I need you on your feet "said eren  
"Sweetie listen to me my legs are crush even if you could get me out of here I can't run there's no time"said Carla  
" whatever I can carry you"Yelled eren  
" well you just shut up and listen to me for once in your life. One thing I'm asking you one thing mikasa make him"Yelled Carla  
"I can't"Said mikasa  
" you want all three of us to die"said Carla  
"Hanns take the children and get them out of here"said Carla  
"come on Carla that's my only option hey I'm a train soldier my skill set is killing Titans and saving lives"Said Hanns  
" no way you can't do this please"Said Carla

~Hanns get scared of the titan runs back grabs eren and mikasa and run away with them~

" no what are you doing put me down you bastard" yelled eren  
" thank you"said Carla  
" wait nooooooo" Yelled eren  
" we can't just leave her"Yelled eren  
" I love you you hear me stay alive"Yelled Carla

~Carla begins to cry and then get picked up by a titan~

" stop it noooooooo"Yelled eren

~Carla gets Eaten right in front of them~

~I get bored to safety they get on the boat and they go with Armin~

~They go into a shelter and go to sleep this is the first time in like five months they slept together~

~ there's like a six or seven years later~

~ they've lost everything except for each other suddenly he had kissed mikasa Hard and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her his heart around and his very reasoning for living around her ~

~ later that night the air had been hot and heavy in his bedroom. Outside of inappropriate dream and heartfelt fantasies The never before considered doing this sort of thing with each other they had both been embarrassingly inexperienced~

~Oh by the way they are now in the Levi squad and they have gone through all this stuff and then more people died that were important and they were sad And I'm just telling you this so it doesn't get confusing~

~and were solely moving by instinct. Nevertheless eren had eventually worked his way into her, sobbing and moaning all at one but mikasa had been Able to lick and wipe every tear that had fallen from his eyes~

~ the morning after~

~ when they had woken up eren had his arms wrapped around mikasa and asked her if she could stay with him forever~

~ she had smiled and told him "of course "

" does that mean we need to get married"said eren  
Mikasa had last surprisingly hard at that and while he had thought to catch your breath she said yes

~present Time~

" daddy. DaddY. Daddy...DADDY" Yelled mika

~eren Jump Nelly falling out of his feet blood rating and heart beating erratically, I looked down at Mika and found her scowling at him~

"...what?"he asked a bit dumbly

The eight-year old frowned at him," I asked you about money before she married you and then you got this weird lost look on your face and it was kind of weird"said mika  
"Weird?" eren snorted  
" yeah," mika whispered, " but you also look like you're gonna cry" she said

Eren smiled extra brightly At his daughter and ruffled her hair," don't worry about me kiddo.I'm okay."Said eren

He stood up and stretch his back popping a few kinks out," and your mother... before she married me she was..."

" was what?" Said mika  
" she was very beautiful." Said eren  
Mika groaned," I know that! She's very beautiful right now!"Said mika  
Eren laughed," I know. exactly.  
Mika glared at him," I didn't stop my game of hide and seek game for this."Said mika  
" oh yeah," eren realized," you were playing hide and seek with Titan where is he?"  
"...he's still under the bed,"Said mika  
Eren fell on the floor he was so startled,  
"UNDER THE BED? STILL?!" YELLED EREN  
Mika ooked abit nervous,"yeah..."

Eren grabbed her by the shoulders and frantically asked," WHEN DID YOU START PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK?!"

Mika gulped,"around five I think..."  
Eren looked at the clock and when he saw it read past 730 he let out a high-pitched freak and ran up the stairs yelling," TITAN DON'T CRY! DADDY'S COMING FOR YOU!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Later that night mikasa was already in bed and half asleep when eren slipped in right next to her. In the dark she could feel him wrap his arms around her and he buried his face into the back of the neck ~

~ millie she could tell something was off and softly asked him," what's wrong?"

Eren Shook his head and briefed in her scent," nothing."  
" then why are you sad?" Asked mikasa  
" i'm not sad."Said eren  
"...lair "said mikasa

Eren Chuckled softly and relented,"Okay maybe I am a bit down but that's because I was thinking about some stuff   
She turned her head,"What stuff?"asked mikasa  
" it's nothing,"eren assured her

They were both silent for a few moments before eren spoke up again and asked, his voice tentative and wavering, " Will you stay with me forever?"  
He Didn't even finish his question before mikasa answered.  
"Of course."

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 21 the old times 

  
  
7  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+21+the+old+times%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+21+the+old+times%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2021%20the%20old%20times%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2021%20the%20old%20times%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+21+the+old+times%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+21+the+old+times%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2021%20the%20old%20times%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2021%20the%20old%20times%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)


    
    
                                                      
    
    ~they were cuddling and then woken up by mika jumping on their bed~  
    
    "Wake up wake up"said mika  
    
    "Huh what are you doing"said eren  
    
    "Waking up up"said mika  
    
    "Why?"asked eren  
    
    "Because I can mummy wake up"said mika  
    
    "Ow"said mikasa  
    
    "Babe you ok?"asked eren  
    
    "No"said mikasa  
    
    "What's wrong"said eren  
    
    "Nothing but beginning wake up and almost jumped on"said mikasa in a mood  
    
    "Oh Oi mika"Said eren  
    
    "Yeah"said mika  
    
    "Next time try not to hurt your mother"said eren  
    
    "I hope there won't be a next time"said mikasa still in a mood  
    
    "Hahaha"laughed eren  
    
    "Ok"said mika  
    
    "Go to your room and get ready ok"said eren  
    
    "Ok daddy"said mika  
    
    "I'll have to get ready for work"Said eren as he kissed mikasa's forehead  
    
    "Hehe ok"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren gets up and gets dress and mikasa just lays there watching him he go to the bathroom to finish getting ready ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~the mikasa gets up and he doesn't know~  
    
    ~he was in the bathroom getting ready when~  
    
    ~mikasa cam up behide him and cuddled into him~  
    
    ~he liked being cuddled by her~  
    
    ~but then he hear a sniffle~  
    
    ~he turned around and saw mikasa in tears and he said hugging her~
    
    
    
    
    
    "What's wrong "said eren  
    
    "Nothing "Said mikasa  
    
    "Then why are you crying"said eren  
    
    "I'm not"Said mikasa  
    
    "Really"he said wiping a tear  
    
    "Hmmm hmmmm"mumbled mikasa  
    
    "Baby what's wrong"said eren  
    
    ""I will miss you "said mikasa  
    
    "Huh"said eren  
    
    "I'll miss you"said mikasa  
    
    "I miss you too when I'm at work"said eren  
    
    "I love you"said mikasa  
    
    "I love you too"said eren  
    
    "I got to go"Said eren  
    
    "Ok bye"said mikasa  
    
    "Try not to cry too much "said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa didn't answer all she did was hug him tight and kissed him~  
    
    "Bye"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~note: it's the weekend and eren has to go to work to do the experiments with hanji ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren walks out the door with mikasa following him waving goodbye and mika then saying goodbye daddy~  
    
    "Bye" said eren  
    
    "Bye bye titan"said eren  
    
    "Dada brbrbr "Said titan  
    
    "Hehe"giggled eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~they walk back inside and mika wants to play hide and seek with her mother~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mummy can we play hide and seek"said mika  
    
    "No"said mikasa  
    
    "Huh why"said mika  
    
    "I mean you can play but I'm not playing "said mikasa  
    
    "Huh"said mika  
    
    "Play with Titan be very gentle if something happens call me"said mikasa  
    
    "I'll be in the room"said mikasa  
    
    "Ok come on titan"said mika  
    
    "A a a a "sId titan  
    
    "Hehe you hide and I seek"said mika  
    
    "O"said titan  
    
    "Good"said mika  
    
    "Aaaaa"said titan  
    
    "Hehe go"said mika
    
    
    
    
    
    ~they have been playing for 2 hours and it was lunch time they had food and then it was another hour and eren should be home soon~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~and titan still doesn't understand the seeking part of it but he's kinda getting it so all he does is hide~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~he goes to hide and he gets stuck under the bed. Mika find him because he's crying so she help his foot unstuck so he can move she was going to to get him out but got distracted by a book so she doesn't tell her mother about titan even though her mother told her to her if something go's wrong. She looks at the book and sees her dads name on it while titan is just laying there she goes down the stairs leaving titan there and she waits for her father to get home and ask what is this~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren gets home. It was a tired evening after a long day at work and before eren could even sit down to unwind and just go to sleep or have nap with his wife and then his daughter had run up to him with a old yearbook clenched tight in her hands~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mika hugged her shoulders innocently looking at the wide green book that she had placed in her father's lap~  
    
    "I dunno...I was playing hide and seek with Titan and I found him under the bed but his foot got stuck! So I went to go pull him out I saw this thingy " she gestured at the yearbook that eren was now holding,  
    
    "And I saw your name on it and I wanted to ask you about it but you were at work and since I'm not allowed to call your office anym" she said but was interrupted by eren  
    
    "-that's because you keep calling to talk to uncle Levi"  
    
    The little girl scowled "I call him because he's my friend"said mika  
    
    "He has a lot of work to do and you keep interrupting him"eren said  
    
    "Anyway continue with what you were saying"said eren  
    
    "Oh yeah! After I found this book I waited for you to be back.then you came home, took off your shoes, made mummy mad again, was getting yelled at, start-"  
    
    "I get it"eren snapped  
    
    "So you wanted to ask me about this book, right?"Said eren

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+21+the+old+times%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+21+the+old+times%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2021%20the%20old%20times%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2021%20the%20old%20times%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	22. Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is before mikasa is pregnant this would of been chapter 19 but i didn't know how people would react so yeah i hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is gonna be chapter 19 but I didn't know what I was gonna do so I didn't put it tell me if you like chapter 19 over this one all the other way around I hope you enjoy

BEWARE OF SMUT

~It's mikasa birthday day~

" you booked the entire restaurant right?" Eren asked into his phone  
" didn't I tell you that I did."Said Jean replied,  
" anyway why do I have to help you for your wife's birthday party?"Said Jean

Eren groaned," because Armin's in charge of bringing her there Annie said no and Sasha's mouth is as big as her appetite well almost as big so you were the next best option"Said eren

" you need more friends."Said Jean  
" you need to shut up."Said eren  
" that's not how you think someone who is helping you throw a surprise party."Said Jean  
" ...sorry."Said eren  
" what's this? Is eren yeah you're actually saying sorry."Said Jean  
" i freaking hate you"Said eren  
" The feelings mutual"said Jean  
" listen here horse face I do- OI! Mika get off me! Don't take the pho- get back here!"Said eren  
Jean Heard the sounds of yelling laughing and then allowed to slam of the door  
Tentatively he asked ,"Who's there?"  
" it's me uncle Jean!"mika giggled

A warm smile stretched on his face, " what up kiddo! it's been awhile"Said Jean  
Mika nodded," yeah that's because Daddy said an allowed to talk to you."  
Jean's eye twitched "he said that? Really?"Said Jean  
" really."Said mika  
"Well tell Daddy he can kiss my- "Said Jean  
"Ass!"mika interrupted

Silence stretched as Gene tried to process what just happened

"... what did you just say?"he asked  
"Ass!" Mika cried "kiss my ass, right? daddy said to mummy once and she kicked him really hard and then another time he said it to this guy when we were driving in another time he sa- Daddy! Noooo! But I'm not done talking to uncle Jean!"Said mika  
"you still there?" Eren grouches  
" Yeager. you need to get your fucking act together your five year-old just told me to 'kiss my ass'.Said Jean

~I think she's five still can't remember~

" she did... shit."Said eren  
" i'm so telling mikasa"Said Jean  
" wait Jean no stop pe-"said eren

~Jean hung up.~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Come on mikasa,"Armin said,"cheer up."

~mikasa looked away it was her birthday and even though she told Eren she didn't want to party she hadn't expected him to go out and leave her alone all day he was gone before he woke up with a note that simply said "busy today see you tonight"

" not even a happy birthday,"mikasa whispered bitterly  
Armin sweat-dropped," i'm sure he has his reasons"

~ they both walked out of the mall complex. When she realised eren wasn't going to spend her birthday with her she called Armin to complain but kindly and surprisingly enough he offered to take her out to celebrate and Annie agreed to watch Mika and titan  
" yeah right,"mikasa said," he probably just forgot."  
" i'm sure he didn't," Armin told her," so don't brood it doesn't suit your face."

"Oh Armin," mikasa sighed "why didn't I just marry your instead?"

~he scratched his head," don't say that you married eren because you love him and he be heartbroken if he heard you say that"said Armin  
" Would he? Would he really?"asked mikasa  
"I know he's an idiot and gives you nothing but headaches"Armin said," but he really does love you believe it or not"said Armin  
" I know..." mikasa sulked,"I'm just a little down that's all."Said mikasa  
" would a trip to your favourite restaurant"Said Armin

~ I huge grin spread no mikasa's Face and she wrapped Armin in a bone crashing hug "it just might"

~ as they were walking up to the restaurant mikasa noticed the sly grin on Armin's face ~

" what are you smiling about?"she asked  
" oh nothing..."he answered.  
" stop it," she told him, " you look creepy."  
"... that's pretty mean,"he said

~When mikasa was about to enter the door Armin covered her eyes and she merely knew what was going on~

" he didn't" She gaped as Armin pushed her through the door a group of people yelled "surprise"

" come on mikasa!"Sasha Yelled," this is your party! you need to let loose. have a drink or something "said Sasha

Mikasa sighed," I know ...I'm just worried about titan and mika."

" they are fine Annie's taking care of them"Said Said Armin  
" that's exactly why I'm worried."Said mikasa

Sasha was laughing when Jean walked up to them he looked mortified

" ... I need a drink..."Jean mumbled

She cocked her head,"why?"

" I went to the bathroom," sounded horrified,

~And before he said it annie walked in the door~

" yeah I thought you're looking after the kids"said Armin  
" Lexi and Levi took over"said Annie  
" oh okay"said Armin  
" so what we're talking about"said Annie

" and in there I heard...I heard..."

Mikasa and Sasha and Annie leaned in and both questioned," Heard what?"

Jean's Eyes looked dead," kyara and Bertholt getting it on."

"WHAT?"mikasa and Annie Yelled  
" I thought Kyara was innocent"said Annie  
"Me too"said mikasa  
" how long have they been in there for"Said Sasha  
" no idea and I don't want to know"said Jean

" if they don't come out very soon I am going to walk and then kick bertholt butt and then i'm gonna drag Kyara out"Said Annie  
"Wow "said Jean  
" come on Babe❤️❤️🥰 leave them alone"said Reiner  
" Reiner I'm with annie on this Kiiara is meant to be a innocent little sister"Said mikasa

~ I don't know how I'm gonna spell Kyara why I keep changing the spelling but I just want to change it up because I don't really know how to spell it so there you go~

~mikasa was sitting at one of the tables sipping some wine when eren set down next to her it has been three hours into the party when they finally got to talk to each other he plays his hand along the curve where her shoulders meet her neck and she leaned into the tough ~

" are you having fun?"he asked her

Mikasa looked around everyone were either dancing eating or drinking and Sasha somehow found a way to simultaneously to all there. well everyone besides bertholt and Kiiara Who were still in the bathroom. She made a mental note to get them to designate Driver home~

She shrugged her shoulders," I guess."

Eren frowned her, " I won't for a lot of trouble to throw this the least you could do 10 that you're having good time"said eren

"I'm sorry," mikasa said m"I just would have preferred something ...more personal."she said

" personal?" He asked

Mikasa face grew warm,"you know...just you and me..." Said mikasa as tears started to fall down her face

~Annie Notices this and get up and go straight to wards the bathroom stumping Reiner tried to stop her but didn't work~

~mikasa notices this and knows it's a sign to come talk to her~

"Huh well she really is going to drag Kyara out"Said eren  
"Um I got to go help her"said mikasa Running Towards annie 

" hey you to stop"said Annie  
"Huh"said Bertholt scared and terrified of what they gonna do to him  
"What"Said Kiiara casually

" first Kiiara put some clothes on and come talk to us by then you can continue"Said Annie 

~ they went to the back and started talking it was until eren and Armin and Bertholt and Reiner hear what they were talking about was shocking I mean Bertholt and Reiner knew that she didn't like surprise parties I didn't like her big groups of parties I didn't know that she didn't like this much Eren was kinda sad or his work wasn't making his happy and all she wanted was just a night with Eren~

~ is it gold talked in the guys listen then eren try listening to what the girls have to go through in their childhood why they don't like big groups~

~ until mikasa Heard a familiar sound from somebody that she knew she whispered into that years to stop talking about that and talk about something else as soon as I did the boys reacted and they heard them~. ~mikasa wales out of the corner where they were talking and said~

" how much did you hear"  
" how long were you spying on us"Said Annie  
" why are you here baby "said Kiiara  
" I was just following the guys around until you came back"said Bertholt  
"Eren answer the question"said mikasa  
" it wasn't that long okay we just heard you and we just want to hear what you're talking about"said Reiner

~Once they understood they want to go back and into the party when eren grab mikasa's dress and pulled her to the corner ~

" you know you could've told me if this is too much"said eren  
"Huh"saidmikasa  
"Baby do you know what I mean the party good told me that you didn't like big groups why would've understand we've had that alone dinner now I'm being the worst husband ever and making something that you don't even like"said eren

"Huh you're not the worst husband trust me I've seen worse are"said mikasa  
" just something personal is that it "said eren  
~As they sat down at the table again alone he traded his fingers across the soft tip of her waist and Mikasa swallowed. She turned to tell him to stop but he cut her off with a chaste kiss. It was sweet at first but then eren started to get his tongue into it~

From across the room a very drunk Connie yelled ," get a freaking room"

~ mikasa decided to joke around so she got on him and stuck your tongue out at Connie and Flip them off~

~ most of the people laughed~

~ The end of the night are very drunk eren and mikasa got Home thanks to armin not drinking that much they got in the doors walked up the stairs trying to trip over got into bed  
~ oh bye the way mika and titan are at levis~ 

~mikasa Was about to fall asleep when eren wrap his hands around her and telling her that he will always be there for her then he said the best thing he could've ever said tonight~

~ here's a personal time together~

~eren got undress same with mikasa and eren got in her moaning and abit of tears with what mikasa said to him~

" I will always be here for you too I love you never put yourself down you're the best husband in the whole wide world and the best dad"

~but mikasa had been able to lick and wipe every tear that had fallen from his eyes eren thrusted into her and she loved it and eren knew because she was moaning they made out and mikasa fliped eren over so she was on top of him But then, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Mikasa rose slowly and lowered herself onto Eren's cock, and Eren—back arching, his neck curving, showing every tendon, every flinching muscle—said,~

"Fuck."

"Why? Don't you like it? I doubt that," she slammed herself down onto him, harder this time, and bit down on her tongue to suppress the whimpered that's climbed up her throat

."I love it. B-But... shit, I won't be able to hold back." Eren threw his head back, feeling Mikasa ascend again.

"Then don't," she murmured, leaning toward his ear, "please, Eren," she practically whined.

Eren grit out a moan through his teeth, grabbing onto Mikasa's hips and thrusting upward sharply. Mikasa let out a whimper, face flushing bright red at his sudden action. Her legs tucked on either side of his hips, Eren gripped onto her thighs, his nails digging into her skin, although Mikasa didn't care. She'll take a shower later today and see the red marks along her thigh and blush in remembrance.

"Fuckfuckfuck," Eren hissed out, positioning his hips differently to hit her at a new angle. Mikasa's response to his shift was a breathless cry of pleasure which only coaxed his movements to be faster. She grabbed onto her own breast, fondling with the milky mound of skin and picking at her pink nipples.

With each thrust, Eren pulled out a moan from Mikasa which had his pace increasing in speed until he was fucking her like a wild animal, so quick in which Mikasa found herself struggling to keep up. They began to lose themselves to anything that isn't fucking each other, now-frantically making sounds of ultimate pleasure—both wanting so badly to let the other drive them over the edge of orgasm as they, in turn, allowed the other to do the same.

So they did.

A screamed ripped from Mikasa's throat—a high noise that surged out of her in uneven burst—but she didn't find herself registering it leaving her as it did. She came with a chest shuddering, toe curling, nose scrunching, cry, and her hand dropped from where it gripped onto her breast to rub those circles along her clit again. Her thighs quivered as her orgasm ripped through her, sweat dribbling down her forehead in beads, and as she squeezed her eyelids shut, starts and moons and planets bursted in the darkness of her eyelids. She let out a sigh as she finished, leaning, boneless, against Eren.

"M-Mikasa," Eren exhaled, "Igottapullout," he murmured, words slurring together.

Mikasa nodded wordlessly, lifting herself off of Eren languidly and shivering as his cock left her. Eren lowered his hand, ready to pump himself and finish the job when Mikasa suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"No, let me," she insisted, and with a quick swoop of her head, she wrapped her lips around his rock hard shaft. She wrapped her fingers around the base and Eren groaned as Mikasa sucked, dragging her tongue up and down his length, leaving a trail of spit in her wake to cool on his cock.

She spat.

Eren's eyes went wide as he watched Mikasa spit into the palm of her hand before she wrapped it around his penis again, stroking it up and down and rubbing her thumb along the slit when she reached the top.

"F-Fuck, Mikasa," Eren groaned. Mikasa put her mouth over his member again, sucking on it so much in which her own saliva began to pool at the edges of her lips and trickle down her chin.

Eren threw his head back again. He grabbed onto Mikasa's head, lacing his fingers through her hair and thrusting upward. Mikasa gagged and Eren muttered and apology under his breath, but Mikasa only nodded and made a noise in solidarity.

Eren inhaled sharply as he thrusted into her mouth again. He was so close, and with just a few erratic thrusts he found himself groaning as he released his load into Mikasa's mouth, pulling out just at the near-end which resulted in his cum spilling onto her face as well as her clavicle

."S-Sorry," he breathed. Mikasa shook her head, swallowing the semen in her mouth.

"It's fine," she said, swiping daintily with her finger to wipe away at the semen that began to drip down her breast.  
~eren put his boxer back on and mikasa was and his chest still drunk same with eren and they both fell a sleep~

~ The next morning~

~ when they had woken up eren had his hands wrapped around mikasa tightly as mikasa had her arms and legs wrapped around him hugging as she was sleeping~

~eren woke her up and asked her~

"Will you always be by my side "

" yes of course" said mikasa

" does this mean we have to get up yet" said eren  
"No we don't "said mikasa as she pushed him onto his back and got on top of him  
"we can stay here just a little longer" said mikasa

"Ok i'm fine with this" said eren

~ so the rest of the chapter is usually the part when she is sick inside chapter 19 so just add that with that I'm not just gonna write again with and that's just copying so excited to keep it but if you like this tell me an I'll change it to the chapter 19 this be it instead of the happy anniversary part of enjoy~

~We are just a little update on mikasa pregnancy I think she's about eight months also she's six months what is wrong about the eight in the next chapter she should be seven months sorry for the confusing~

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday 

  
  
6  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+22+deleted+chapter%EF%BF%BC+mikasa+birthday+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+22+deleted+chapter%EF%BF%BC+mikasa+birthday%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2022%20deleted%20chapter%EF%BF%BC%20mikasa%20birthday&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2022%20deleted%20chapter%EF%BF%BC%20mikasa%20birthday%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+22+deleted+chapter%EF%BF%BC+mikasa+birthday+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+22+deleted+chapter%EF%BF%BC+mikasa+birthday%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2022%20deleted%20chapter%EF%BF%BC%20mikasa%20birthday&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2022%20deleted%20chapter%EF%BF%BC%20mikasa%20birthday%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Note: well this is gonna be chapter 19 but I didn't know what I was gonna do so I didn't put it  tell me if you like chapter 19 over this one all the other way around I hope you enjoy
    
    
    
    
    
    ~It's mikasa birthday day~
    
    
    
    
    
    " you booked the entire restaurant right?" Eren asked into his phone  
    
    " didn't I tell you that I did."Said Jean replied,  
    
    " anyway why do I have to help you for your wife's birthday party?"Said Jean
    
    
    
    
    
    Eren groaned," because Armin's in charge of bringing her there Annie said no and Sasha's mouth is as big as her appetite well almost as big so you were the next best option"Said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    " you need more friends."Said Jean  
    
    " you need to shut up."Said eren  
    
    " that's not how you think someone who is helping you throw a surprise party."Said Jean  
    
    " ...sorry."Said eren  
    
    " what's this? Is eren yeah you're actually saying sorry."Said Jean  
    
    " i freaking hate you"Said eren  
    
    " The feelings mutual"said Jean  
    
    " listen here horse face I do- OI! Mika get off me! Don't take the pho- get back here!"Said eren  
    
    Jean Heard the sounds of yelling laughing and then allowed to slam of the door  
    
    Tentatively he asked ,"Who's there?"  
    
    " it's me uncle Jean!"mika giggled
    
    
    
    
    
    A warm smile stretched on his face, " what up kiddo! it's been awhile"Said Jean  
    
    Mika nodded," yeah that's because Daddy said an allowed to talk to you."  
    
    Jean's eye twitched "he said that? Really?"Said Jean  
    
    " really."Said mika  
    
    "Well tell Daddy he can kiss my- "Said Jean  
    
    "Ass!"mika interrupted 
    
    
    
    
    
    Silence stretched as Gene tried to process what just happened
    
    
    
    
    
    "... what did you just say?"he asked  
    
    "Ass!" Mika cried "kiss my ass, right? daddy said to mummy once and she kicked him really hard and then another time he said it to this guy when we were driving in another time he sa- Daddy! Noooo! But I'm not done talking to uncle Jean!"Said mika  
    
    "you still there?" Eren grouches  
    
    " Yeager. you need to get your fucking act together your five year-old just told me to 'kiss my ass'.Said Jean
    
    
    
    
    
    ~I think she's five still can't remember~
    
    
    
    
    
    " she did... shit."Said eren  
    
    " i'm so telling mikasa"Said Jean  
    
    " wait Jean no stop pe-"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Jean hung up.~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o
    
    
    
    
    
    "Come on mikasa,"Armin said,"cheer up."
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa looked away it was her birthday and even though she told Eren she didn't want to party she hadn't expected him to go out and leave her alone all day he was gone before he woke up with a note that simply said "busy today see you tonight"
    
    
    
    
    
    " not even a happy birthday,"mikasa whispered bitterly  
    
    Armin sweat-dropped," i'm sure he has his reasons"
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ they both walked out of the mall complex. When she realised eren wasn't going to spend her birthday with her she called Armin to complain but kindly and surprisingly enough he offered to take her out to celebrate and Annie agreed to watch Mika and titan  
    
    " yeah right,"mikasa said," he probably just forgot."  
    
    " i'm sure he didn't," Armin told her," so don't brood it doesn't suit your face."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Oh Armin," mikasa sighed "why didn't I just marry your instead?"
    
    
    
    
    
    ~he scratched his head," don't say that you married eren because you love him and he be heartbroken if he heard you say that"said Armin  
    
    " Would he? Would he really?"asked mikasa  
    
    "I know he's an idiot and gives you nothing but headaches"Armin said," but he really does love you believe it or not"said Armin  
    
    " I know..." mikasa sulked,"I'm just a little down that's all."Said mikasa  
    
    " would a trip to your favourite restaurant"Said Armin
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ I huge grin spread no mikasa's Face and she wrapped Armin in a bone crashing hug "it just might"  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ as they were walking up to the restaurant mikasa noticed the sly grin on Armin's face  ~

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+22+deleted+chapter%EF%BF%BC+mikasa+birthday+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+22+deleted+chapter%EF%BF%BC+mikasa+birthday%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2022%20deleted%20chapter%EF%BF%BC%20mikasa%20birthday&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2022%20deleted%20chapter%EF%BF%BC%20mikasa%20birthday%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	23. Chapter 23 the sick times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Mikasa it's now seven months pregnant and in the morning sickness is hell bad that's what these chapters about next chapter should be when she's giving birth hope you enjoy

~ it was the morning they were still in bed cuddling me go with still in bed tired and was still asleep all of them were asleep it was 6 o'clock in the morning when~

~mikasa had to go to the bathroom~

~ she got up and before she left the bed and eren Warm hug ~

~eren woke up~

"Hey what's wrong baby?"asked eren  
" oh I don't feel well so I'm going to the bathroom"Said mikasa  
" ok you can call out if you need me"Said eren  
"Ok"said mikasa

~mikasa got in the bathroom and felt like she had to throw up so she sat next to the toilet and started to throw up~

"Eren"she called out  
"Yeah"Said eren as he walked into the bathroom with her throwing up

~ he held up a hair as she threw out patting her back she stopped throwing up she said she felt better for they had it back to bed~

*five minutes later she felt sick again*

~ this time eren I was already up when she got up to go to the bathroom again he got up and followed her she threw up more he thought something was off she hasn't had this much morning for ever in the pregnancy before~

~He held her hair up as she threw up and felt better so they went back to bed some cuddling again about 10 minutes later again throw up~

~ This time she thought it was something she just ate last night~

~ eren Hold up here again and then she felt better after throwing up this time it took longer and it was already almost 7 o'clock in the morning so this time I didn't go back to bed she went downstairs to get breakfast ready and had a drink of water while eren woke up mika and titan ~

~It's a school day for mika So she got up went downstairs had a breakfast then she went upstairs with her mother~

~mikasa Hope to get dressed brush teeth brush the hair pack her stuff for school~

~mikasa felt sick again so she said Mika~

" i'll be back I just have to go do something"she said

~ she ran past eren her hand covering her mouth~

~eren saw this and went after her but Mika stopped in asking what's wrong with mummy~

" oh don't worry about mummy she's okay she's got morning sickness she had this with you and titan remember when she was really sick to something happens only in the morning so should be fine when you get home okay"said eren  
"Ok daddy"Said mika  
" let me go check on her then I'll come help"Said eren

~eren went up and helped her and then told her~

" You can help mika, but I'll do all the getting up and putting stuff away just tell me what to do okay you just sit down and rest specially now ok"Said eren  
"Ok"said mikasa

~ they packed mika and eren Took her to school~

~while mikasa looked at the title and gotten ready for the day she put it in his high chair and gave him some food. But then she Felt sick again so she ran to the bathroom again~

~she had never had this much morning sickness~

~ once she was done getting Titan ready Eren came home can you have a big hug and a kiss on the forehead before He said ~

"Yeah how about apex sometimes bag and drop him off at Annies so you can just have a resting day okay because I'm going to work soon and I don't want you to be looking after him at the same time having to look away or run away from him I love you"said eren

"Ok"said mikasa

~eren and mikasa Go Titans bags ready to go to Annie's~

~ Lucky Annie was looking after Willow and she had crystal there as well so they'll be lots of eyes to watch him~

~ they called her~

"Hey Annie" said mikasa  
"Hey it's something wrong"Said Annie  
" yeah kind of I'm having another morning morning if I could drop titan over to you I can look after him why I deal with this morning sickness"said mikasa  
"Sure"Said Annie   
" doesn't eren is it go to work very soon"Said Annie  
"Yeah why"said mikasa  
" I need to come pick him up. So then eren can go to work and you don't have to come and drop him and so you can also rest"Said Annie  
"Ok"said mikasa  
"Ok see you soon"Said Annie   
"Ok bye"said mikasa

"Yeah Annie's coming over to grab titan so you can go to work"Said mikasa  
" oh okay call me if you need anything I'll be alright if I don't answer you can Call Annie Lexi Levi or Armin If you want"Said eren  
"Ok bye"said mikasa as she kissed him   
"Good bye baby"said eren kissing her lips  
"Bye bye titan"said eren  
"Brbrbr"said titan  
"Hehehe"giggled mikasa 

~ later Annie came to the door open Utan sitting in his high chair but her Sister nowhere to be seen~

"Mikasa"Yelled Annie  
"A a a a "said titan  
" where's mummy"said Annie  
"In here"called mikasa out from the bathroom

~Annie walked in to mikasa throwing up~

" are you okay"said Annie  
"Yeah"Said mikasa  
" I think it's something at eight last night it's not settling"Said mikasa  
" okay call me if you need anything I'm gonna take titan bye make sure you rest"Said Annie  
"Ok"said mikasa

~ later she was still throwing up~

~ so she decided to call eren~

~ to see if he could take her to Lexi~

~note: Lexi is Levi's wife and also mikasa midwife~

§**§ hi you've reached eren Yeager I'm probably too busy at the moment call me later or leave your number or text me bye §**§

~ he didn't answer so she sat down and waited she was going to text him but then he called her~

"What's wrong"said eren  
" I was calling to see if you could take me to lexis "Said mikasa  
" i'm sorry couldn't take your call I was in a meeting with Levi"Said eren  
"Ok"said mikasa  
" why are you still feeling sick"Said eren  
"Yeah"Said mikasa  
" Lucky because lexi's actually here with Levi today so do you want to talk to her while I pack up my stuff "Said eren   
"Ok"said mikasa

"* hey Lexi come here*" said eren  
"Yeah"said Lexi   
"Can you come talk to mikasa why pack up my stuff "Said eren  
"Why"said Lexi  
" oh she's having really bad morning sickness so can you come to the house and check on her"said eren  
"Sure"Said Lexi

" hey girl"said Lexi  
"Hi"said mikasa  
" do you have any pain"said Lexi  
"No not yet "said mikasa  
"Ok"said Lexi  
"Oh we are coming now see you soon"Said Lexi  
"Bye babe"said eren

~they get home ~

"Hey babe"said eren   
"Hey"said mikasa  
"You look pale "said Lexi  
"Yeah you ok babe"said eren  
"Not really"said mikasa

~mikasa and eren and Lexi were doing stuff and then mikasa felt sick again~

~ after two hours Lexi figured out something~

"You have just the morning sickness or weekly sickness should I say"Said Lexi  
" what "said eren  
" you just be sick for like a week or so but you have more than a day any more days and you would"Said Lexi  
"Ok"said mikasa

~The week went by pretty smoothly just her throwing up~

~ they went out once or twice~

~ fun and happy week tomorrow is the best day ~

Note: might be shorter than normal because I think the next chapter is really long

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 23 the sick times 

  
  
7  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+23+the+sick+times+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+23+the+sick+times%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2023%20the%20sick%20times&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2023%20the%20sick%20times%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+23+the+sick+times+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+23+the+sick+times%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2023%20the%20sick%20times&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2023%20the%20sick%20times%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Note: Mikasa it's now seven months pregnant and in the morning sickness is hell bad that's what these chapters about next chapter should be when she's giving birth hope you enjoy
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ it was the morning they were still in bed cuddling me go with still in bed tired and was still asleep all of them were asleep it was 6 o'clock in the morning when~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa had to go to the bathroom~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ she got up and before she left the bed and eren Warm hug ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren woke up~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey what's wrong baby?"asked eren  
    
    " oh I don't feel well so I'm going to the bathroom"Said mikasa  
    
    " ok you can call out if you need me"Said eren  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa got in the bathroom and felt like she had to throw up so she sat next to the toilet and started to throw up~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    "Eren"she called out  
    
    "Yeah"Said eren as he walked into the bathroom with her throwing up  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ he held up a hair as she threw out patting her back she stopped throwing up she said she felt better for they had it back to bed~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    *five minutes later she felt sick again*
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ this time eren I was already up when she got up to go to the bathroom again he got up and followed her she threw up more he thought something was off she hasn't had this much morning for ever in the pregnancy before~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~He held her hair up as she threw up and felt better so they went back to bed some cuddling again about 10 minutes later again throw up~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ This time she thought it was something she just ate last night~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ eren Hold up here again and then she felt better after throwing up this time it took longer and it was already almost 7 o'clock in the morning so this time I didn't go back to bed she went downstairs to get breakfast ready and had a drink of water while eren woke up mika and titan ~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~It's a school day for mika So she got up went downstairs had a breakfast then she went upstairs with her mother~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa Hope to get dressed brush teeth brush the hair pack her stuff for school~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa felt sick again so she said Mika~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    " i'll be back I just have to go do something"she said  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ she ran past eren her hand covering her mouth~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren saw this and went after her but Mika stopped in asking what's wrong with mummy~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    " oh don't worry about mummy she's okay she's got morning sickness she had this with you and titan remember when she was really sick to something happens only in the morning so should be fine when you get home okay"said eren  
    
    "Ok daddy"Said mika  
    
    " let me go check on her then I'll come help"Said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren went up and helped her and then told her~
    
    
    
    
    
    " You can help mika, but I'll do all the getting up and putting stuff away just tell me what to do okay you just sit down and rest specially now ok"Said eren  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ they packed mika  and eren Took her to school~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~while mikasa  looked at the title and gotten ready for the day she put it in his high chair and gave him some food. But then she Felt sick again so she ran to the bathroom again~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~she had never had this much morning sickness~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ once she was done getting Titan ready Eren came home can you have a big hug and a kiss on the forehead before He said ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Yeah how about apex sometimes bag and drop him off at Annies so you can just have a resting day okay because I'm going to work soon and I don't want you to be looking after him at the same time having to look away or run away from him I love you"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    "Ok"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren  and mikasa Go Titans bags ready to go to Annie's~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ Lucky Annie was looking after Willow and she had crystal there as well so they'll be lots of eyes to watch him~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ they called her~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey Annie" said mikasa  
    
    "Hey it's something wrong"Said Annie  
    
    " yeah kind of I'm having another morning morning if I could drop titan over to you I can look after him why I deal with this morning sickness"said mikasa  
    
    "Sure"Said Annie  
    
    " doesn't eren is it go to work very soon"Said Annie  
    
    "Yeah why"said mikasa  
    
    " I need to come pick him up. So then eren can go to work and you don't have to come and drop him and so you can also rest"Said Annie  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa  
    
    "Ok see you soon"Said Annie  
    
    "Ok bye"said mikasa  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    "Yeah Annie's coming over to grab titan so you can go to work"Said mikasa  
    
    " oh okay call me if you need anything I'll be alright if I don't answer you can Call Annie  Lexi Levi or Armin If you want"Said eren  
    
    "Ok bye"said mikasa as she kissed him  
    
    "Good bye baby"said eren kissing her lips  
    
    "Bye bye titan"said eren  
    
    "Brbrbr"said titan  
    
    "Hehehe"giggled mikasa  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ later Annie came to the door open Utan sitting in his high chair but her Sister nowhere to be seen~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mikasa"Yelled Annie  
    
    "A a a a "said titan  
    
    " where's mummy"said Annie  
    
    "In here"called mikasa out from the bathroom 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Annie walked in to mikasa throwing up~
    
    
    
    
    
    " are you okay"said Annie  
    
    "Yeah"Said mikasa  
    
    " I think it's something at eight last night it's not settling"Said mikasa  
    
    " okay call me if you need anything I'm gonna take titan bye make sure you rest"Said Annie  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ later she was still throwing up~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ so she decided to call eren~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ to see if he could take her to Lexi~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~note: Lexi is Levi's wife and also mikasa midwife~
    
    
    
    
    
    §**§ hi you've reached eren Yeager I'm probably too busy at the moment call me later or leave your number or text me bye §**§
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ he didn't answer so she sat down and waited she was going to text him but then he called her~
    
    
    
    
    
    "What's wrong"said eren  
    
    " I was calling to see if you could take me to lexis "Said mikasa  
    
    " i'm sorry couldn't take your call I was in a meeting with Levi"Said eren  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa  
    
    " why are you still feeling sick"Said eren  
    
    "Yeah"Said mikasa  
    
    " Lucky because lexi's actually here with Levi today so do you want to talk to her while I pack up my stuff "Said eren  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    "* hey Lexi come here*" said eren  
    
    "Yeah"said Lexi  
    
    "Can you come talk to mikasa why pack up my stuff "Said eren  
    
    "Why"said Lexi  
    
    " oh she's having really bad morning sickness so can you come to the house and check on her"said eren  
    
    "Sure"Said Lexi  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    " hey girl"said Lexi  
    
    "Hi"said mikasa  
    
    " do you have any pain"said Lexi  
    
    "No not yet "said mikasa  
    
    "Ok"said Lexi  
    
    "Oh we are coming now see you soon"Said Lexi  
    
    "Bye babe"said eren  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~they get home ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey babe"said eren  
    
    "Hey"said mikasa  
    
    "You look pale "said Lexi  
    
    "Yeah you ok babe"said eren  
    
    "Not really"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa and eren and Lexi were doing stuff and then mikasa felt sick again~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ after two hours Lexi figured out something~
    
    
    
    
    
    "You have just the morning sickness or weekly sickness should I say"Said Lexi  
    
    " what "said eren  
    
    " you just be sick for like a week or so but you have more than a day any more days and you would"Said Lexi  
    
    "Ok"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~The week went by pretty smoothly just her throwing up~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ they went out once or twice~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ fun and happy week tomorrow is the best day ~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Note: might be shorter than normal because I think the next chapter is really long

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+23+the+sick+times+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+23+the+sick+times%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2023%20the%20sick%20times&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2023%20the%20sick%20times%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	24. Chapter 24 it is time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: chapter 22 is a deleted chapter 4 reason I just wanted to put in it was gonna go in chapter 19's place but I put that instead I didn't know if people like it so if you like to put it in the comments please so it's not confusing just telling you I hope you enjoy~
> 
> ~ mikasa is on her ninth month~

~eren and mikasa or asleep cuddling of course~

~when eren got up~

~He got up and got some breakfast for his wife and two kids he got mika up and titan and got them ready for school and daycare without waking up his life he took mika to school and Took Titan to Annie's and then came home to mikasa still asleep surprisingly~

~ he woke her up~

"Hey hey babe wake up"said eren  
"Huh"said mikasa  
"Hey baby"said eren  
"Huh what time is it"said mikasa  
"7:30am"Said eren  
"WHAT"said mikasa  
" don't worry I've already taken mika to school titan is over at Annie"Said eren  
" wait do you have to go to work"Said mikasa  
" for a little bit"said eren  
"Oh ok"said mikasa  
" that's why I did this"eren said as he put a tray of food on mikasa's lap  
"Awww thank you babe"she said as she kisses eren   
"Ok I go to go I'll be back at 10 i'm pretty sure call me if you need me okay"said eren  
"Ok bye"said mikasa

~ later during the day mikasa started to have some pain~

~ she thought it was just normal cramping so she left it and it stopped but then it came back and then stopped and came back again~

~ I said is it got worse she knew it was contractions~

~ so she called Eren~

"Hey baby i'm leaving early Levi says I can finish so I'm coming home"Said eren  
"Good"said mikasa  
"Why "said eren  
"I'm having contractions "Said mikasa  
"Ok"said eren

~eren came to his wife being very calm about the situation~

~ him on the other hand he was thinking all over the place~

~ they got in the car and for the first hour of the car trip and the hospital right Eren was all over the place~

"Calm down eren"said mikasa   
"Shut up I'm calm"Said eren  
"Hmmmmm sure you are"said mikasa

~Levi rang Annie so she could pick up mika and bring titan~

~Levi and Annie and Armin with mika and titan come in the room~

"A a a a a mama"said titan  
"Hehe"giggled mikasa

~then show up with food of course ~

"Mikasaaaaaaa"yelled Sasha  
"Sasha"sad mikasa

~they were talking when the pain got worse and connie was Terrified he was about to go out of the room when ~

"Connie take mika and titan out "said Levi  
"What why"said mika  
"Because you and titan aren't allowed in the room when mummy has the baby"said mikasa  
"Oh ok"said mika

~Connie took titan and mika out and Levi came out as well~

~just like when she had mika. She wasn't screaming or moaning just holding eren hand~

~eren was abit braver then when she had mika this time he garb his new baby girl and did freeze in place. He cut the cord and they her and clean her and then eren wasn't expecting them to give katana to him. He walked over to mikasa and gave katana to her and mika and titan were able to come in and see there new baby sistor~

~titan is one years old i think because when mika is ten titan should be five and katana should be 3 and titan and katana should be two years apart and mika and titan should be 5 years apart~

"Awwwwww"said mika  
"Baba baby"said titan  
"Can I hold her?"asked mika  
"No"said eren  
"Sorry but no "said mikasa   
"Why"said mika  
"Because you can't yet"said eren

~later everyone got to hold mika's sister but her so she got mad~

"Mummy let me hold her"said mika  
"No "said eren  
"I wasn't asking you daddy"said mika  
"No because you don't know how to hold her yet"said mikasa  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"growled mika  
"Here I'll help her hold katana"said Lexi  
"Ok be careful is will probably snatch her way"said mikasa  
"I know"said Lexi

~Lexi told mika how to hold her and got to with help from Lexi ~

~eren was standing right behide her lucky~

~as mika when to go snatch katana away Lexi grab katana tight and eren grab mika arm~  
"  
"DON'T YOU TRY"Said eren  
"But I want to hold her"said mika  
"You did"said eren as he grab katana and give her back to mikasa  
"No without anyone helping"said mika  
"You can't until katana gets older"said eren  
"Why?"asked mika  
"Because she doesn't have strong bone and neck so she can get hurt really fast"said eren  
"Oh"said mika

~Annie puts titan with katana and mikasa~

"Who's that"said titan  
"That's your baby sister "said mikasa  
"Sis sis"said titan  
"Yes but baby sis sis"said mikasa  
"Baby sis sis"said titan as he touches her   
"Hmmmmmmmmm"said katana  
"Hahahaha a a a a "said titan  
"Her name is katana"said mikasa  
"Kat Kat"said titan

~titan cuddles in to his mummy and sister~

"Hehe"giggled mikasa   
"Awww you like her"said eren  
"Ya"said titan  
"Hehe good"said eren

~they are home now and katana is playing in her play area in her room when mika came running up to scared her and going to tackle her when eren walked in to it and yelled at mika~

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KATANA"yelled eren  
"Playing tackle with her"said mika  
"SHE IS ONLY A-"

~ then mikasa ran in to katana with a scratch and a bruise on her face she pick her up The the strange thing to Katana wasn't crying~

"As I was saying so she is only a month ol-

~katana started to laugh ~

"Aaaaa you are just like me baby"said mikasa  
"Hahahahahahaha aaaaaaaaa"said katana  
"you don't feel pain"Said mikasa  
"Really "said eren  
"Yeah she just like titan and me and that mean she a full blood Ackerman"said mikasa   
"Oh so is mika off the ho-"  
"No"said mikasa  
"Huh"said eren  
"If she can feel pain doesn't mean she can't get hurt"said mikasa  
"Aaaaaaaaaa"screamed katana  
"Heheh"giggled mikasa  
"Like daddy was saying she only a month old so her bone are really weak and that means you can't tackle her like titan or daddy ok"said mikasa  
"Ok"said mika  
"I love you"said eren

~katana is now 3 months old~

~titan and mika were fighting as usual and eren was watching and katana was watching as well in her play area ~

~then katana started to cry because she was Hungry~

~eren pick her up ~

"What's wrong katana "said eren

~katana just kept crying~

~then mikasa came downstairs and grabbed katana~

~mikasa sat down and grab katana and started to breastfeed her~

~eren look over and then put his arm around mikasa and mikasa lead in to his touch ~

~until mika got hurt from titan biting her~

"Ow that fucking hurt titan"yelled mika  
"Hey don't Cursed in front of katana"said eren  
"Oooo good eren"said mikasa  
"Huh"said eren  
"Good correct mika for Swearing "said mikasa  
"Oh"said eren  
"But titan bit Me"said mika  
"Did he"said eren  
"Yeah"said mika  
"Titan don't bit mika "said eren  
"A a a a bit bit"said titan  
"Or anyone "said mikasa  
"Ok"said titan

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 24 it is time 

  
  
4  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+24+it+is+time%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+24+it+is+time%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2024%20it%20is%20time%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2024%20it%20is%20time%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+24+it+is+time%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+24+it+is+time%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2024%20it%20is%20time%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2024%20it%20is%20time%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Note: chapter 22 is a deleted chapter 4 reason I just wanted to put in it was gonna go in chapter 19's place but I put that instead I didn't know if people like it so if you like to put it in the comments please so it's not confusing just telling you I hope you enjoy~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ mikasa is on her ninth month~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren and mikasa or asleep cuddling of course~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~when eren got up~
    
    
    
    
    
     ~He got up and got some breakfast for his wife and two kids he got mika up and titan and got them ready for school and daycare without waking up his life he took mika to school and Took Titan to Annie's and then came home to mikasa still asleep surprisingly~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ he woke her up~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey hey babe wake up"said eren  
    
    "Huh"said mikasa  
    
    "Hey baby"said eren  
    
    "Huh what time is it"said mikasa  
    
    "7:30am"Said eren  
    
    "WHAT"said mikasa  
    
    " don't worry I've already taken mika to school titan is over at Annie"Said eren  
    
    " wait do you have to go to work"Said mikasa  
    
    " for a little bit"said eren  
    
    "Oh ok"said mikasa  
    
    " that's why I did this"eren said as he put a tray of food on mikasa's lap  
    
    "Awww thank you babe"she said as she kisses eren  
    
    "Ok I go to go I'll be back at 10 i'm pretty sure call me if you need me okay"said eren  
    
    "Ok bye"said mikasa  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ later during the day mikasa started to have some pain~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ she thought it was just normal cramping so she left it and it stopped but then it came back and then stopped and came back again~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ I said is it got worse she knew it was contractions~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ so she called Eren~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey baby i'm leaving early Levi says I can finish so I'm coming home"Said eren  
    
    "Good"said mikasa  
    
    "Why "said eren  
    
    "I'm having contractions "Said mikasa  
    
    "Ok"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren came to his wife being very calm about the situation~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ him on the other hand he was thinking all over the place~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ they got in the car and for the first hour of the car trip and the hospital right Eren was all over the place~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Calm down eren"said mikasa  
    
    "Shut up I'm calm"Said eren  
    
    "Hmmmmm sure you are"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Levi rang Annie so she could pick up mika and bring titan~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Levi and Annie and Armin with mika and titan come in the room~
    
    
    
    
    
    "A a a a a mama"said titan  
    
    "Hehe"giggled mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~then show up with food of course ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mikasaaaaaaa"yelled Sasha  
    
    "Sasha"sad mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~they were talking when the pain got worse and connie was Terrified he was about to go out of the room when ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Connie take mika and titan out "said Levi  
    
    "What why"said mika  
    
    "Because you and titan aren't allowed in the room when mummy has the baby"said mikasa  
    
    "Oh ok"said mika
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Connie took titan and mika out and Levi came out as well~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~just like when she had mika. She wasn't screaming or moaning just holding eren hand~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren was abit braver then when she had mika this time he garb his new baby girl and did freeze in place. He cut the cord and they her and clean her and then eren wasn't expecting them to give katana  to him. He walked over to mikasa and gave katana to her and mika and titan were able to come in and see there new baby sistor~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~titan is one years old i think because when mika is ten titan should be five and katana should be 3 and titan and katana should be two years apart and mika and titan should be 5 years apart~  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    "Awwwwww"said mika  
    
    "Baba baby"said titan  
    
    "Can I hold her?"asked mika  
    
    "No"said eren  
    
    "Sorry but no "said mikasa  
    
    "Why"said mika  
    
    "Because you can't yet"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~later everyone got to hold mika's sister but her so she got mad~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mummy let me hold her"said mika  
    
    "No "said eren  
    
    "I wasn't asking you daddy"said mika  
    
    "No because you don't know how to hold her yet"said mikasa  
    
    "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"growled mika  
    
    "Here I'll help her hold katana"said Lexi  
    
    "Ok be careful is will probably snatch her way"said mikasa  
    
    "I know"said Lexi
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Lexi told mika how to hold her and got to with help from Lexi ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren was standing right behide her lucky~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~as mika when to go snatch katana away Lexi grab katana tight and eren grab mika arm~  
    
    "  
    
    "DON'T YOU TRY"Said eren  
    
    "But I want to hold her"said mika  
    
    "You did"said eren as he grab katana and give her back to mikasa  
    
    "No without anyone helping"said mika  
    
    "You can't until katana gets older"said eren  
    
    "Why?"asked mika  
    
    "Because she doesn't have strong bone and neck so she can get hurt really fast"said eren  
    
    "Oh"said mika
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Annie puts titan with katana and mikasa~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Who's that"said titan  
    
    "That's your baby sister "said mikasa  
    
    "Sis sis"said titan  
    
    "Yes but baby sis sis"said mikasa  
    
    "Baby sis sis"said titan as he touches her  
    
    "Hmmmmmmmmm"said katana  
    
    "Hahahaha a a a a "said titan  
    
    "Her name is katana"said mikasa  
    
    "Kat Kat"said titan
    
    
    
    
    
    ~titan cuddles in to his mummy and sister~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hehe"giggled mikasa  
    
    "Awww you like her"said eren  
    
    "Ya"said titan  
    
    "Hehe good"said eren  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    ~they are home now and katana is playing in her play area in her room when mika came running up to scared her and going to tackle her when eren walked in to it and yelled at mika~  
    
      
    
    "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KATANA"yelled eren  
    
    "Playing tackle with her"said mika  
    
    "SHE IS ONLY A-"
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ then mikasa ran in to katana with a scratch and a bruise on her face she pick her up The the strange thing to Katana wasn't crying~
    
    
    
    
    
    "As I was saying so she is only a month ol-
    
    
    
    
    
    ~katana started to laugh ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Aaaaa you are just like me baby"said mikasa  
    
    "Hahahahahahaha aaaaaaaaa"said katana  
    
    "you don't feel pain"Said mikasa  
    
    "Really "said eren  
    
    "Yeah she just like titan and me and that mean she a full blood Ackerman"said mikasa  
    
    "Oh so is mika off the ho-"  
    
    "No"said mikasa  
    
    "Huh"said eren  
    
    "If she can feel pain doesn't mean she can't get hurt"said mikasa  
    
    "Aaaaaaaaaa"screamed katana  
    
    "Heheh"giggled mikasa  
    
    "Like daddy was saying she only a month old so her bone are really weak and that means you can't tackle her like titan or daddy ok"said mikasa  
    
    "Ok"said mika  
    
    "I love you"said eren 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~katana is now 3 months old~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~titan and mika were fighting as usual and eren was watching and katana was watching as well in her play area ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~then katana started to cry because she was Hungry~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren pick her up ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "What's wrong katana "said eren 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~katana just kept crying~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~then mikasa came downstairs and grabbed katana~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa sat down and grab katana and started to breastfeed her~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren look over and then put his arm around mikasa and mikasa lead in to his touch ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~until mika got hurt from titan biting her~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Ow that fucking hurt titan"yelled mika  
    
    "Hey don't Cursed in front of katana"said eren  
    
    "Oooo good eren"said mikasa  
    
    "Huh"said eren  
    
    "Good correct mika for Swearing "said mikasa  
    
    "Oh"said eren  
    
    "But titan bit Me"said mika  
    
    "Did he"said eren  
    
    "Yeah"said mika  
    
    "Titan don't bit mika "said eren  
    
    "A a a a bit bit"said titan  
    
    "Or anyone "said mikasa  
    
    "Ok"said titan

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+24+it+is+time%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+24+it+is+time%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2024%20it%20is%20time%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2024%20it%20is%20time%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%25EF%25BF%25BC%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	25. Chapter 25 just like her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:katana is now 5 months old and kind of talking and eating

~katana is more like mikasa then eren and fight with eren and talking like mikasa and not swearing~

"Katana come here little one"said eren  
"A a a a a a"said katana  
"Katana"said eren  
"Katana doesn't want to listen daddy"said mika  
"Well she'll have to"said eren  
"Katana"mikasa said with melody in her voice   
"Mama"said katana as she crawled to her  
"Huh why"said eren  
"Heheh told you daddy she like mummy better"said mika  
"Ok you "said eren   
"You don't fight"said mikasa  
"Ok"said mika  
"Fine"said eren  
"Good"said mikasa  
"Eren"said mikasa  
"Yes babe "said eren  
"Here and take katana"said mikasa handing eren katana and a note  
"Huh what's this"said eren  
"Note on everything to do with mika and titan and katana tonight "said mikasa  
"Huh why"said eren  
"Because if you remember I'm going out with Annie and crystal and Reiner and Lexi and Levi to a Ackerman thing and you can't come so it times to put give them food, bath them, play, put them to bed and all of that ok"said mikasa   
"Oh ok"said eren  
"Good luck with katana"said mikasa  
"Thanks"said eren  
"Bye"said mikasa kiss titan forehead   
"Ba ba bye"said titan  
"Bye mika"said mikasa  
"Bye mummy "said mika   
"Bye bye katana"said mikasa   
"Mama "said katana  
"Bye bye"said mikasa   
"Mama "said katana reaching her arms out to hug mikasa and kicking to get out of Eren's grip  
"Mama will be back"said eren   
"Mama"said katana crying  
"Bye babe "said eren kissing her lips   
"Bye"said mikasa kissing back  
"Mama"said katana crying as mikasa left out the door   
"She will be back katana"said eren  
"Yeah katana"said mika  
"Mama"said katana

~eren put katana down on the floor and when to go get food for titan and mika and katana when to the front door and sat there and cried ~

"Katana come here and play"said mika  
"Mama "cried katana  
"Leave her mika"said eren bring food to mika and titan  
"Here you nuggets "said eren  
"Thanks daddy"said mika  
"Mmmmmmm "said titan  
"Katana you want milk"said eren  
"Mama"cried katana   
"Ok "said eren as he pick her up and gave her milk  
"Mama"said katana drinking the milk  
"Good girl"eren said as here sat on the couch

~later katana sat at the door still crying and mika was helping bath titan with eren~

"Mika stay here I'm going to get katana"said eren  
"Ok daddy"said mika play with Titan

"Katana "said eren   
"Dada"said katana  
"Huh"said eren surprised  
"Mama"said katana  
"Come on"said eren picking up katana

~mika got titan dress and ready for bed~

"Good time for bed titan "said eren   
"Here mika bath katana"said eren  
"Ok"said mika  
"Good"said eren

~eren put titan to bed and mika was trying to get katana to go to bed but no she wanted mikasa~

"Oh my god katana go to bed"said mika  
"Katana come it bed time"said eren  
"Oh my god this remind me of went I would come home to you not go to for mummy"said eren  
"Oh"said mika

~it was 12:00am and katana was this awake and mika and eren were so tired ~

~but mikasa came home~

"Why isn't mika asleep "said mikasa   
"Katana"said mika  
"Huh"said mikasa  
"Mama"said katana crying   
"Oh my baby"said mikasa   
"Bed time"said mikasa

~mikasa put her back but she came out again~

"See"said eren  
"Katana "said mika  
"Katana it's bed time"said mikasa

"Where the north wind meets the sea"sang mikasa  
"What are you doing"said eren  
"Mama "said katana sleepily   
"Huh"said mika  
"There's a river full of memory "sang mikasa  
"Ok"said eren  
"Sleep, my darling, safe and sound "sang mikasa  
"For in this river all is found "sang mikasa  
"Mikasa what are you doing"said eren  
"It's working katana getting tired "said mika  
"In her water, deep and true"sang mikasa   
"What is that song"said eren  
"I don't know"said mika  
"Lay the answer and a path for you dive down deep into her sound But not too far or you'll be drowned "sang mikasa   
"Ok"said eren  
"Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear and in her song, all magic flows"sang mikasa   
"But can you brave what you most fear?"sang mikasa  
"Can you face what the river knows?"sang mikasa   
"Katana is falling asleep "said eren   
"Yeah"said mika

"Where the north wind meets the sea there's a mother full of memory come, my darling, homeward bound when all is lost, then all is found"sang mikasa

~mikasa go up stairs and put katana in bed and come down to eren and mika looking shock and tried ~

"What"said mikasa  
"We try forever "said mika  
"How"said eren   
"Hehe mama little secret "said mikasa  
"Ok I'm going to bed "said mika  
"Ok good night "said mikasa  
"Me too" said eren   
"Ok eren I will come too then"said mikasa

~mikasa laid down and eren crawled in next to her and they cuddled as usual ~

"How was thing"said eren sleepily   
"Good but you need to sleep eren"said mikasa  
"I will"said eren as he cuddled he head in to lap

"How was thing"said eren sleepily "Good but you need to sleep eren"said mikasa"I will"said eren as he cuddled he head in to lap  
"Hehe Eren your the best"said mikasa  
"What was that"said Eren  
"Nothing "said mikasa  
"Ok"said eren cuddling back in to her Lap

~the next morning mikasa wake up in Eren's arms. It was hot but she didn't want to wake eren up~

~she try to get out of Eren arm and get up with out waking him up but no he woke up~

~she try to get out of Eren arm and get up with out waking him up but no he woke up~

"What's wrong babe"said eren  
"Nothing I just didn't want to wake up but I wanted to get up "said mikasa  
"Oh ok"said eren  
"Eren remember that Titan and katana are go to Annie's and we stay we mika"said mikasa  
"Yeah ok"said eren   
"Good Luck to Annie"said eren  
"Hahaha your funny"said mikasa

~ later Annie pick up katana and titan and again katana didn't want to go away from her mama she started screaming kicking wanting to come back~

~ but they had to ignore it~

~ later that day mika and mikasa and eren were playing together ~

They came home with katana screaming mikasa put her to bed and eren and her we are watching a movie while Mika and Titan we're playing together they wanted katana to join but 

They came home with katana screaming mikasa put her to bed and eren and her we are watching a movie while Mika and Titan we're playing together they wanted katana to join but 

The fun starts again

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 25 just like her mother 

  
  
7  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+25+just+like+her+mother%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+25+just+like+her+mother%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2025%20just%20like%20her%20mother%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2025%20just%20like%20her%20mother%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+25+just+like+her+mother%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+25+just+like+her+mother%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2025%20just%20like%20her%20mother%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2025%20just%20like%20her%20mother%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Note: ahhhh the girl in the picture is so cute
    
    
    
    
    
    Note:katana is now 5 months old  and kind of talking and eating
    
    
    
    
    
    ~katana is more like mikasa then eren and fight with eren and talking like mikasa and not swearing~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Katana come here little one"said eren  
    
    "A a a a a a"said katana  
    
    "Katana"said eren  
    
    "Katana doesn't want to listen daddy"said mika  
    
    "Well she'll have to"said eren  
    
    "Katana"mikasa said with melody in her voice  
    
    "Mama"said katana as she crawled to her  
    
    "Huh why"said eren  
    
    "Heheh told you daddy she like mummy better"said mika  
    
    "Ok you "said eren  
    
    "You don't fight"said mikasa  
    
    "Ok"said mika  
    
    "Fine"said eren  
    
    "Good"said mikasa  
    
    "Eren"said mikasa  
    
    "Yes babe "said eren  
    
    "Here and take katana"said mikasa handing eren katana and a note  
    
    "Huh what's this"said eren  
    
    "Note on everything to do with mika and titan and katana tonight "said mikasa  
    
    "Huh why"said eren  
    
    "Because if you remember I'm going out with Annie and crystal and Reiner and Lexi and Levi to a Ackerman thing and you can't come so it times to put give them food, bath them, play, put them to bed and all of that ok"said mikasa  
    
    "Oh ok"said eren  
    
    "Good luck with katana"said mikasa  
    
    "Thanks"said eren  
    
    "Bye"said mikasa kiss titan forehead  
    
    "Ba ba bye"said titan  
    
    "Bye mika"said mikasa  
    
    "Bye mummy "said mika  
    
    "Bye bye katana"said mikasa  
    
    "Mama "said katana  
    
    "Bye bye"said mikasa  
    
    "Mama "said katana reaching her arms out to hug mikasa and kicking to get out of Eren's grip  
    
    "Mama will be back"said eren  
    
    "Mama"said katana crying  
    
    "Bye babe "said eren kissing her lips  
    
    "Bye"said mikasa kissing back  
    
    "Mama"said katana crying as mikasa left out the door  
    
    "She will be back katana"said eren  
    
    "Yeah katana"said mika  
    
    "Mama"said katana
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren put katana down on the floor and when to go get food for titan and mika and katana when to the front door and sat there and cried ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Katana come here and play"said mika  
    
    "Mama "cried katana  
    
    "Leave her mika"said eren bring food to mika and titan  
    
    "Here you nuggets "said eren  
    
    "Thanks daddy"said mika  
    
    "Mmmmmmm "said titan  
    
    "Katana you want milk"said eren  
    
    "Mama"cried katana  
    
    "Ok "said eren as he pick her up and gave her milk  
    
    "Mama"said katana drinking the milk  
    
    "Good girl"eren said as here sat on the couch 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~later katana sat at the door still crying and mika was helping bath titan with eren~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mika stay here I'm going to get katana"said eren  
    
    "Ok daddy"said mika play with Titan
    
    
    
    
    
    "Katana "said eren  
    
    "Dada"said katana  
    
    "Huh"said eren surprised  
    
    "Mama"said katana  
    
    "Come on"said eren picking up katana
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mika got titan dress and ready for bed~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Good time for bed titan "said eren  
    
    "Here mika bath katana"said eren  
    
    "Ok"said mika  
    
    "Good"said eren 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren put titan to bed and mika was trying to get katana to go to bed but no she wanted mikasa~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Oh my god katana go to bed"said mika  
    
    "Katana come it bed time"said eren  
    
    "Oh my god this remind me of went I would come home to you not go to for mummy"said eren  
    
    "Oh"said mika
    
    
    
    
    
    ~it was 12:00am and katana was this awake and mika and eren were so tired ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~but mikasa came home~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Why isn't mika asleep "said mikasa  
    
    "Katana"said mika  
    
    "Huh"said mikasa  
    
    "Mama"said katana crying  
    
    "Oh my baby"said mikasa  
    
    "Bed time"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa put her back but she came out again~
    
    
    
    
    
    "See"said eren  
    
    "Katana "said mika  
    
    "Katana it's bed time"said mikasa  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    "Where the north wind meets the sea"sang mikasa  
    
    "What are you doing"said eren  
    
    "Mama "said katana sleepily  
    
    "Huh"said mika  
    
    "There's a river full of memory "sang mikasa  
    
    "Ok"said eren  
    
    "Sleep, my darling, safe and sound "sang mikasa  
    
    "For in this river all is found "sang mikasa  
    
    "Mikasa what are you doing"said eren  
    
    "It's working katana getting tired "said mika  
    
    "In her water, deep and true"sang mikasa  
    
    "What is that song"said eren  
    
    "I don't know"said mika  
    
    "Lay the answer and a path for you dive down deep into her sound But not too far or you'll be drowned "sang mikasa  
    
    "Ok"said eren  
    
    "Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear and in her song, all magic flows"sang mikasa  
    
    "But can you brave what you most fear?"sang mikasa  
    
    "Can you face what the river knows?"sang mikasa  
    
    "Katana is falling asleep "said eren  
    
    "Yeah"said mika
    
    
    
    
    
    "Where the north wind meets the sea there's a mother full of memory come, my darling, homeward bound when all is lost, then all is found"sang mikasa 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa go up stairs and put katana in bed and come down to eren and mika looking shock and tried ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "What"said mikasa  
    
    "We try forever "said mika  
    
    "How"said eren  
    
    "Hehe mama little secret "said mikasa  
    
    "Ok I'm going to bed "said mika  
    
    "Ok good night "said mikasa  
    
    "Me too" said eren  
    
    "Ok eren I will come too then"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa laid down and eren crawled in next to her and they cuddled as usual ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "How was thing"said eren sleepily  
    
    "Good but you need to sleep eren"said mikasa  
    
    "I will"said eren as he cuddled he head in to lap
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
    
    
    
    "Hehe Eren your the best"said mikasa  
    
    "What was that"said Eren  
    
    "Nothing "said mikasa  
    
    "Ok"said eren cuddling back in to her Lap
    
    
    
    
    
    ~the next morning mikasa wake up in Eren's arms. It was hot but she didn't want to wake eren up~
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
    
    
    
      
    
    ~she try to get out of Eren arm and get up with out waking him up but no he woke up~
    
    
    
    
    
    "What's wrong babe"said eren  
    
    "Nothing I just didn't want to wake up but I wanted to get up "said mikasa  
    
    "Oh ok"said eren  
    
    "Eren remember that Titan and katana are go to Annie's and we stay we mika"said mikasa  
    
    "Yeah ok"said eren  
    
    "Good Luck to Annie"said eren  
    
    "Hahaha your funny"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ later Annie pick up katana and titan and again katana didn't want to go away from her mama she started screaming kicking wanting to come back~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ but they had to ignore it~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ later that day mika and mikasa and eren were playing together ~
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
    
    
    
      
    
    They came home with katana screaming  mikasa put her to bed and eren and her we are watching a movie while Mika and Titan we're playing together they wanted katana to join but  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    The fun starts again

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+25+just+like+her+mother%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+25+just+like+her+mother%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2025%20just%20like%20her%20mother%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2025%20just%20like%20her%20mother%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	26. Chapter 26 the fun begins again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katana is now 2 years old and titan is 4 years old and mika Is 9 years old and it's almost her birthday and Titans to. I think this chapter is gonna be short because I'm running out of ideas but if you have any ideas put them in the comments so I can have longer chapters~

"Katana baby come here and eat "asked eren  
"No" answered katana   
"Come on katana it's nuggets you can never turn down nuggets "said titan   
"Yeah katana "said mika  
"No I'm not hungry "said katana   
"Katana come here right now and eat your food" mikasa said Strictly  
"Ok mama" said katana  
"Good "said mikasa  
"Wow why does she only listen to you" asked eren  
" it's like how mika use to only listens to you" said mikasa   
" she's getting better" said eren  
" yeah but I think Katana just likes me better" said mikasa

~mikasa and eren were cuddling on the couch when mika comes over on accidentally kicks Eren's dick and eren fall to the floor~

"Eren"  
"Huh "said mika  
"Ow ow ow ow"  
"Say sorry to your father "said mikasa   
"Sorry daddy"answered mika  
" it's okay you didn't mean it just try to be careful next time" said eren  
"I will" said mika as eren get up and sits on the couch again and lets mikasa cuddled into him again  
" can I watch" asked mika  
"Ye-"  
"No you have to pack your going soon" said mikasa   
"Oh ok" said mika  
"Good girl try to be quiet remember katana still asleep" said mikasa  
"Ok mummy " said mika  
"You ok eren" asked mikasa   
"Yeah I'm fine" answered eren  
"Good "said mikasa

~ The next day titan, katana and mika what over Annie's while the two had alone time~

~note I found this on YouTube it's ASMR playful boyfriend catching you stealing my favourite Hoody I will link it~  
~ I found it on YouTube it was pretty good~  
~mikasa was laying on eren lap playing on her phone while eren was watching TV~

"Hey baby pass my drink please "asked eren  
"Why can't you" said mikasa   
"Because I can't reach it "said eren   
"But you have two hands" said mikasa  
"Yeah I know I have two hands at work but you got your head on my lap and I can't lean forward and get it off the coffee table unless you want me to squeeze your head" said eren  
"And" said mikasa  
" you really want me to squeeze your head because I can" said eren  
" my arms are broken" said mikasa  
" oh whatever your arms aren't broken they were just fine" said eren  
"I'm gonna squeeze your head I'm gonna lean forward and then get it 3 2 1"said eren mikasa lift her head and gets his drink  
"Hahahah I thought that might do it thank you" said eren  
"hmm would it be too much to ask for us to scoot over little bit so I can reach the end table here" said eren  
"No i'm comfortable" said mikasa  
"Well unless you want to be picking it up and putting it back for me" said eren  
" just drink it all" said mikasa  
" cause I'm not gonna chug the whole thing right now" said eren  
"Do it" said mikasa   
"No you know what I'm gonna tell you what I'm gonna do I'm gonna take this can I use your head as my coaster i'll do it" said eren  
"And do it it isn't that cold "said mikasa  
" it is too cold look at that see that condensation on the side of the Can" said eren  
"No" said mikasa  
"Yes" said eren  
"No it's not" said mikasa  
" oh you don't believe me I'm gonna stick it right in the back of your neck" said eren

~mikasa flinches~

"Hahahaha " laughed eren  
"No stop"said mikasa giving him a death stare  
" okay okay okay I won't do it I won't do it no I won't do it but you were complaining about it being too hot"said eren  
" doesn't mean you get to put that on my neck"said mikasa  
" so you want me to scoot over well you gonna have to sit up A little bit because if I scoot over right now your head falls off my lap and hit the couch come on i'm trying to be nice to you"said eren  
"Ha when are you nice to me"said mikasa  
"Mikasa just left yourself up a inch"said eren  
" but I like having my head in your lap"said mikasa  
" well I'm glad that you like having your head in my lap"said eren  
"Reallysaid mikasa  
"No I love it but let's just do the snuggling where I can put my drink down on the coast and not a head coaster and where do I have to go putting a A cold can of soda on the back of your neck just to get used to me so I can put it back down on the coffee table"said eren

Mikasa rolls her eyes  
" oh you're too much hehe"said eren  
" no you"said mikasa  
"Hehe I know baby girl "said eren  
"I love you"said mikasa  
"no I love you too"said eren  
"Yes I know just remember that turnabout's fair play"said eren  
" okay if you gonna give me all this grief I can do it back"said eren  
"No you can"said mikasa  
" yes I can "said eren  
"No it part of the rules"said mikasa   
"Huh no it's not part of the rules"said eren   
"Yes it is"said mikasa  
" no you can't get to give me all this grief and then walk scot-free"said eren  
"Hmm" said mikasa   
" I give as good as I get Baby You know this"said eren  
Mikasa gives eren puppy eyes  
"Oh no no no no not do that knock it off right now"said eren  
Mikasa continues Giving eren puppy eyes   
"stop it with the puppy dog eyes"said eren   
"That is dam you"said eren  
" okay now what are you give me back"said mikasa  
" okay yes I will pay the love told and give you a kiss"said eren  
Eren kisses mikasa and mikasa gets up to kiss him back  
"Now you're up I'm gonna scoot over like this and you can Lie back down"said eren

~eren scoots over and mikasa lies back down~

" wasn't so hard was it"said eren  
" yeah it was"said mikasa  
" that's because you made it hard it's definitely hard but it didn't have to be hard you choose to make it hard I just think you join tormenting me"said eren  
" maybe but I like to torture everybody Lucky I'm not torturing you in the way that hurts"said mikasa  
" exactly why you're my wife"said eren  
"What's wrong babe"said Eren   
"It's just "said mikasa  
"Just what"said Eren  
"Don't worry"said mikasa  
~mikasa gets up and go up stairs Eren follows her~  
"I know your following me "said mikasa as she lays on the bed  
~Eren jumps on top of her and hug and gives her kisses ~  
"What's wrong baby"said Eren  
"Nothing "said mikasa  
~Eren starts to kiss mikasa's neck~  
"Eren stop"said mikasa  
"No"said Eren as he continues kiss her neck  
~she filled him over and gets on top of him and kissing him as he unbuttons her shirt and mikasa take off his shirt and he unzips her skirt and then he takes of her bra and she unzips his pants ~

"This is want I'm talking about "said Eren  
"Oh shut up"she said biting his lips and putting her hand in his boxers

~Eren starts to moan and mikasa is Rubbing her face on his chest ~  
~Eren push her over and get on top of her and he grabs the Blanket and pull over them~

~and the rest you can imagine...~

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 26 the fun begins again 

  
  
3  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+26+the+fun+begins+again%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+26+the+fun+begins+again%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2026%20the%20fun%20begins%20again%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2026%20the%20fun%20begins%20again%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+26+the+fun+begins+again%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+26+the+fun+begins+again%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2026%20the%20fun%20begins%20again%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2026%20the%20fun%20begins%20again%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)


    
    
                                                      
    
    ~note: Katana is now 2 years old and titan is 4 years old and mika Is 9 years old and it's almost her birthday and Titans to. I think this chapter is gonna be short because I'm running out of ideas but if you have any ideas put them in the comments so I can have longer chapters~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Katana baby come here and eat "said eren  
    
    "No"said katana  
    
    "Come on katana it's nuggets you can never turn down nuggets "said titan  
    
    "Yeah katana "said mika  
    
    "No I'm not hungry "said katana  
    
    "Katana come here right now and eat your food"said mikasa Strictly  
    
    "Ok mama"said katana  
    
    "Good "said mikasa  
    
    "Wow why does she only listen to you"said eren  
    
    " it's like how mika and listens to you"said mikasa  
    
    " she's getting better"said eren  
    
    " yeah but I think Katana just likes me better"said mikasa
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa and eren were cuddling on the couch when mika comes over on accidentally kicks Eren's dick and eren fall to the floor~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Eren"said mikasa  
    
    "Huh "said mika  
    
    "Ow ow ow ow"said eren  
    
    "Say sorry to your father "said mikasa  
    
    "Sorry daddy"said mika  
    
    " it's okay you didn't mean it just try to be careful next time"said eren  
    
    "I will"said mika as eren get up and sits on the couch again and lets mikasa cuddled into him again  
    
    " can I watch"said mika  
    
    "Ye-"  
    
    "No you have to pack your going soon"said mikasa  
    
    "Oh ok"said mika  
    
    "Good girl try to be quiet remember katana still asleep"said mikasa  
    
    "Ok mummy "said mika  
    
    "You ok eren"said mikasa  
    
    "Yeah I'm fine"said eren  
    
    "Good "said mikasa 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ The next day titan, katana and mika what over Annies while the two had alone time~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~note I found this on YouTube it's ASMR playful boyfriend catching you stealing my favourite Hoody I will link it~
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                
                                  
                                    
                                    
                                  
                                
                                
                              
    
    
    
    
    
    ~ I found it on YouTube it was pretty good~  
    
    ~mikasa was laying on eren lap playing on her phone while eren was watching TV~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey baby  pass my drink please "said eren  
    
    "Why can't you"said mikasa  
    
    "Because I can't reach it "said eren  
    
    "But you have two hands"said mikasa  
    
    "Yeah I know I have two hands at work but you got your head on my lap and I can't lean forward and get it off the coffee table unless you want me to squeeze your head"said eren  
    
    "And"said mikasa  
    
    " you really want me to squeeze your head because I can"said eren  
    
    " my arms are broken"said mikasa  
    
    " oh whatever your arms aren't broken they were just fine"said eren  
    
    "I'm gonna squeeze your head I'm gonna lean forward and then get it 3 2 1"said eren mikasa lift her head and gets his drink  
    
    "Hahahah I thought that might do it thank you"said eren  
    
    "hmm would it be too much to ask for us to scoot over little bit so I can reach the end table here"said eren  
    
    "No i'm comfortable"said mikasa  
    
    "Well unless you want to be picking it up and putting it back for me"said eren  
    
    " just drink it all"said mikasa  
    
    " cause I'm not gonna chug the whole thing right now"said eren  
    
    "Do it"said mikasa  
    
    "No you know what I'm gonna tell you what I'm gonna do I'm gonna take this can I use your head as my coaster i'll do it"said eren  
    
    "And do it it isn't that cold "said mikasa  
    
    " it is too cold look at that see that condensation on the side of the Can"said eren  
    
    "No"said mikasa  
    
    "Yes"said eren  
    
    "No it's not"said mikasa  
    
    " oh you don't believe me I'm gonna stick it right in the back of your neck"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa flinches~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hahahaha " laughed eren  
    
    "No stop"said mikasa giving him a death stare  
    
    " okay okay okay I won't do it I won't do it no I won't do it but you were complaining about it being too hot"said eren  
    
    " doesn't mean you get to put that on my neck"said mikasa  
    
    " so you want me to scoot over well you gonna have to sit up A little bit because if I scoot over right now your head falls off my lap and hit the couch come on i'm trying to be nice to you"said eren  
    
    "Ha when are you nice to me"said mikasa  
    
    "Mikasa just left yourself up a inch"said eren  
    
    " but I like having my head in your lap"said mikasa  
    
    " well I'm glad that you like having your head in my lap"said eren  
    
    "Reallysaid mikasa  
    
    "No I love it but let's just do the snuggling where I can put my drink down on the coast and not a head coaster and where do I have to go putting a A cold can of soda on the back of your neck just to get used to me so I can put it back down on the coffee table"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    Mikasa rolls her eyes  
    
    " oh you're too much hehe"said eren  
    
    " no you"said mikasa  
    
    "Hehe I know baby girl "said eren  
    
    "I love you"said mikasa  
    
    "no I love you too"said eren  
    
    "Yes I know just remember that turnabout's fair play"said eren  
    
    " okay if you gonna give me all this grief I can do it back"said eren  
    
    "No you can"said mikasa  
    
    " yes I can "said eren  
    
    "No it part of the rules"said mikasa  
    
    "Huh no it's not part of the rules"said eren  
    
    "Yes it is"said mikasa  
    
    " no you can't get to give me all this grief and then walk scot-free"said eren  
    
    "Hmm" said mikasa  
    
    " I give as good as I get Baby You know this"said eren  
    
    Mikasa gives eren puppy eyes  
    
    "Oh no no no no not do that knock it off right now"said eren  
    
    Mikasa continues Giving eren puppy eyes  
    
    "stop it with the puppy dog eyes"said eren  
    
    "That is dam you"said eren  
    
    " okay now what are you give me back"said mikasa  
    
    " okay yes I will pay the love told and give you a kiss"said eren  
    
    Eren kisses mikasa and mikasa gets up to kiss him back  
    
    "Now you're up I'm gonna scoot over like this and you can Lie back down"said eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren scoots over and mikasa lies back down~
    
    
    
    
    
    " wasn't so hard was it"said eren  
    
    " yeah it was"said mikasa  
    
    " that's because you made it hard it's definitely hard but it didn't have to be hard you choose to make it hard I just think you join tormenting me"said eren  
    
    " maybe but I like to torture everybody Lucky I'm not torturing you in the way that hurts"said mikasa  
    
    " exactly why you're my wife"said eren  
    
    "What's wrong babe"said Eren  
    
    "It's just "said mikasa  
    
    "Just what"said Eren  
    
    "Don't worry"said mikasa  
    
    ~mikasa gets up and go up stairs Eren follows her~  
    
    "I know your following me "said mikasa as she lays on the bed  
    
    ~Eren jumps on top of her and hug and gives her kisses ~  
    
    "What's wrong baby"said Eren  
    
    "Nothing "said mikasa  
    
    ~Eren starts to kiss mikasa's neck~  
    
    "Eren stop"said mikasa  
    
    "No"said Eren as he continues kiss her neck  
    
    ~she filled him over and gets on top of him and kissing him as he unbuttons her shirt and mikasa  take off his shirt and he unzips her skirt and then he takes of her bra and she unzips his pants ~
    
    
    
    
    
    "This is want I'm talking about "said Eren  
    
    "Oh shut up"she said biting his lips and putting her hand in his boxers 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Eren starts to moan and mikasa is Rubbing  her face on his chest ~  
    
    ~Eren push her over and get on top of her and he grabs the Blanket and pull over them~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~and the rest you can imagine...~
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+26+the+fun+begins+again%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+26+the+fun+begins+again%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2026%20the%20fun%20begins%20again%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2026%20the%20fun%20begins%20again%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	27. Chapter 27 Mika's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know the picture is of mikasa but just pretend it's Mika okay with a Party hat on her head

~the kids Returned home late at night whenmikasa and eren were asleep until~

"It's my birthday day tomorrow wake up"yelled mika  
"Mmmmmm that's great mika"Mumbled eren  
"Mmmmmmmm that's tomorrow not now go to bed let me and daddy sleep"said mikasa  
"Hahahaha let mummy and daddy be come mika go to bed"said Armin  
"But mummy it's my birthday tomorrow "said mika  
"AND THATS NOT NOW GO TO BED"yelled mikasa  
"Babe sto-"  
"AND IF YOU WANT TO GET YOUR PRESENT TOMORROW AND IF YOU  
WANT MUMMY HAPPY GO TO BED NOW"yelledmikasa  
"But mum-"  
"NOW LET ME GO TO BED "said mika's  
"Baby then go to bed"said Eren  
"Fine"said mikasa

~mikasa cuddled up with and fell asleep ~  
"Heheheh good girl goodnight baby"said Eren

~Armin put mika and Titan and katana asleep and when home~

"Mmmmmmm" mumbled mikasa  
"Hehe baby I love you"said Eren kissing her neck

"WAKE UP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY MUMMY DADDY GET UP"yelled mika"Mmmmmmm go back to bed"said eren"Mmmmmmmmm I don't want to get leave me be"said mikasa"Come on"said mika

"WAKE UP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY MUMMY DADDY GET UP"yelled mika  
"Mmmmmmm go back to bed"said eren  
"Mmmmmmmmm I don't want to get leave me be"said mikasa  
"Come on"said mika

"WAKE UP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY MUMMY DADDY GET UP"yelled mika"Mmmmmmm go back to bed"said eren"Mmmmmmmmm I don't want to get leave me be"said mikasa"Come on"said mika

"Come on "said mika  
"Fine come on get up babe"said eren  
"Fine"said mikasa  
"Good"said eren

~eren cooks breakfast and mikasa gets titan and katana ready ~

~eren finish cooking and mikasa bring down katana and titan ~  
Titan

~eren finish cooking and mikasa bring down katana and titan ~Titan   
Katana

Katana  
Mika

Mikasa   
Mikasa

Mikasa   
Eren

"don't you look cut katana "said eren"Hehe" giggled mikasa "You too baby"said eren kissing mikasa ,mikasa blushes "What for breakfast "asked mika "You get pancakes "said eren "Yay"said mika"Cake"said katana "Hehe no pancakes "said eren"You want so...  
"don't you look cut katana "said eren  
"Hehe" giggled mikasa   
"You too baby"said eren kissing mikasa ,mikasa blushes   
"What for breakfast "asked mika   
"You get pancakes "said eren   
"Yay"said mika  
"Cake"said katana   
"Hehe no pancakes "said eren  
"You want some or do you want yogurt "said mikasa   
"Cake"said katana   
"Pancakes please "said titan  
"Ok"said eren  
"Want do you want baby"said eren   
"Pancakes "said mikasa still tried   
"Hehe ok baby "said eren

~ they finished breakfast and The guests arrive and Mika finally gets to open her presents~

"Here you go mika you will love it"said Sasha  
"Thanks"said mika  
" it better not be food"said mikasa  
"Noooooo"said Sasha  
" I doughnut really"said eren   
" it's a doughnut keychain"said Sasha  
"Thanks"said mika  
"Here"said Jean  
"What is this"said mika  
" don't you like it it's a picture of me the hottest guy in the world"said Jean  
"ha yeah right horse face"said eren  
" that's not handsome pretty cute or hot"Said mika  
"Hehehe Jean birthday present not a picture of yourself"said mikasa   
" don't you think it's hot baby"said Jean  
"Grrrrrr"eren growled   
"First don't call me a Baby second get away from me third NO"said mikasa   
" don't you dare go near her or touch her"said eren

~ as always eren and Jean got into a fight Jean touch mikasa and when kiss her and they got in a fight on the other hand Mika loved all her presents~

~ they had cake ice cream cake~

~ later that night they were all watching mika favourite movie over and over and over again~

~ until Katana got bored of it and started to complain and cry~

" okay Tiana shush the best scene is coming up the fight scene "said mika  
" she's probably getting tired and bored mika"said mikasa  
" but mummy is the best scene fight scene"said mikasa  
"Hehehe that reminds me of a little somebody"mikasa said as she looks at eren  
" what"said eren  
" when I was pregnant with Mika before I went into labour and my water broke you well we were watching a movie and I was getting bored I had a fight thing at so you like you can't be bored remember that eren"said mikasa  
" ha ha very funny"said eren  
" anyway it's bedtime for you to Mika"said mikasa  
" Huh but it's my birthday I want to stay up late"said mika  
" no buts Mika you're going to bed do you know why wait until you're a tiny bit older to stay up on your birthday okay you gotta go to bed anyway the school tomorrow"said mikasa  
" yep Mika get ready,said eren

~they got mika ready Katana and titan into bed and they were already asleep make a got to stay but little bit later but then she got forced to go to bed when eren and mikasa were going to bed Well mostly mikasa~

~ they got her to sleep and then went to their bedroom~

~Where they cuddled until mikasa was falling asleep~

"You that tired "said eren  
"Yeah"said mikasa sleepily   
"Ok"said eren cuddling her more

~mikasa fell asleep wrapped up in eren's arms leaving eren awake but he had the greatest idea he was playing with her hair until he got a bit tired and he fell asleep~

~ there all asleep~

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s)  


  
  
  


#  Life with a family eremika 

by eremika666  


  


######  [Life with a family eremika](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244952692-life-with-a-family-eremika)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1 feelings  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969479959-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-1-feelings)
  * [ Chapter 2 pain  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969802549-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-2-pain%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 3 proposal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/969922430-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-3-proposal%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 4 surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333504-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-4-surprise%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 5 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970333722-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-5-gender)
  * [ Chapter 6 its time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970365992-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-6-its-time)
  * [ Chapter 7 The hospital and potato girl  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970487475-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-7-the-hospital)
  * [ Chapter 8 family troubles  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970831279-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-8-family)
  * [ Chapter 9 don't mess with mummy  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970895026-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-9-don%27t-mess)
  * [ Chapter 10 love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/970896093-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-10-love%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 11 ❤️❤️Baby❤️❤️ on the way  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971213115-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-11-%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8Fbaby%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F)
  * [ Chapter 12 emergency  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971214977-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-12-emergency%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 13 The birthday surprise  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971551870-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-13-the-birthday)
  * [ Chapter 14 The gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971740003-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-14%EF%BF%BC-the-gender)
  * [ Chapter 15 it's time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971744363-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-15-it%27s-time)
  * [ Chapter 16 home with a brand-new baby  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971745254-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-16-home-with-a)
  * [ Chapter 17 The Ackerman secret  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746070-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-17-the-ackerman)
  * [ Chapter 18 baby titan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971746219-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-18-baby-titan)
  * [ Chapter 19 happy anniversary  ](https://www.wattpad.com/971749354-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-19-happy)
  * [ Chapter 20 gender reveal  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973243314-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-20-gender)
  * [ Chapter 21 the old times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973250552-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-21-the-old)
  * [ Chapter 22 deleted chapter mikasa birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974132290-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-22-deleted)
  * [ Chapter 23 the sick times  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173066-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-23-the-sick)
  * [ Chapter 24 it is time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173484-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-24-it-is-time%EF%BF%BC)
  * [ Chapter 25 just like her mother  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974173604-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-25-just-like)
  * [ Chapter 26 the fun begins again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175143-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-26-the-fun)
  * [ Chapter 27 Mika's birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s)
  * [ Chapter 28 Titans birthday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Life with a family eremika

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The story is about we're Eren and mikasa have 3 or more kids after dealing with the Titan and there is trouble in the air and just a disclaimer the story has some stuff from eremika family life written by Doctor1661 go read that it was good

[~~#~~ **alexis**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexis) [~~#~~ **annie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/annie) [~~#~~ **aotfanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/aotfanfic) [~~#~~ **armin**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/armin) [~~#~~ **attackontitan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitan) [~~#~~ **chole**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chole) [~~#~~ **connie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/connie) [~~#~~ **eremika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremika) [~~#~~ **eremikafanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikafanfic) [~~#~~ **eremikaforlife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eremikaforlife) [~~#~~ **erenyeager**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenyeager) [~~#~~ **familylife**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/familylife) [~~#~~ **jean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jean) [~~#~~ **katana**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/katana) [~~#~~ **leviackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/leviackerman) [~~#~~ **lexi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lexi) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **marco**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/marco) [~~#~~ **mika**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mika) [~~#~~ **mikasaackerman**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mikasaackerman) [~~#~~ **pregnancy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pregnancy) [~~#~~ **reinner**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reinner) [~~#~~ **sarah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sarah) [~~#~~ **sasha**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sasha) [~~#~~ **titan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/titan)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 27 Mika's birthday 

  
  
9  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
by [eremika666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  


  
[ by **eremika666** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/eremika666)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+27+Mika%27s+birthday%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+27+Mika%27s+birthday%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2027%20Mika%27s%20birthday%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2027%20Mika%27s%20birthday%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+27+Mika%27s+birthday%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+27+Mika%27s+birthday%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2027%20Mika%27s%20birthday%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2027%20Mika%27s%20birthday%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s)


    
    
                                                      
    
     Note: I know the picture is of mikasa but just pretend it's Mika okay with a Party hat on her head
    
    
    
    
    
    ~the kids Returned home late at night whenmikasa and eren were asleep until~
    
    
    
    
    
    "It's my birthday day tomorrow wake up"yelled mika  
    
    "Mmmmmm that's great mika"Mumbled eren  
    
    "Mmmmmmmm that's tomorrow not now go to bed let me and daddy sleep"said mikasa  
    
    "Hahahaha let mummy and daddy be come mika go to bed"said Armin  
    
    "But mummy it's my birthday tomorrow "said mika  
    
    "AND THATS NOT NOW GO TO BED"yelled mikasa  
    
    "Babe sto-"  
    
    "AND IF YOU WANT TO GET YOUR PRESENT TOMORROW AND IF YOU  
    
    WANT MUMMY HAPPY GO TO BED NOW"yelledmikasa  
    
    "But mum-"  
    
    "NOW LET ME GO TO BED "said mika's  
    
    "Baby then go to bed"said Eren  
    
    "Fine"said mikasa 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~mikasa cuddled up with and fell asleep ~  
    
    "Heheheh good girl goodnight baby"said Eren
    
    
    
    
    
    ~Armin put mika and Titan and katana asleep and when home~
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mmmmmmm" mumbled mikasa  
    
    "Hehe baby I love you"said Eren kissing her neck
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
    
    
    
      
    
    "WAKE UP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY MUMMY DADDY GET UP"yelled mika  
    
    "Mmmmmmm go back to bed"said eren  
    
    "Mmmmmmmmm I don't want to get leave me be"said mikasa  
    
    "Come on"said mika  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
    
    
    
      
    
    "Come on "said mika  
    
    "Fine come on  get  up babe"said eren  
    
    "Fine"said mikasa  
    
    "Good"said eren 
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren cooks breakfast and mikasa gets titan and katana ready ~
    
    
    
    
    
    ~eren finish cooking and mikasa bring down katana and titan ~  
    
    Titan 
    
    
    
    
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%27s/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Life+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+27+Mika%27s+birthday%EF%BF%BC+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244952692&caption=%3Cb%3ELife+with+a+family+eremika+-+Chapter+27+Mika%27s+birthday%EF%BF%BC%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&tags=alexis%2Cannie%2Caotfanfic%2Carmin%2Cattackontitan%2Cchole%2Cconnie%2Ceremika%2Ceremikafanfic%2Ceremikaforlife%2Cerenyeager%2Cfamilylife%2Cjean%2Ckatana%2Cleviackerman%2Clexi%2Clove%2Cmarco%2Cmika%2Cmikasaackerman%2Cpregnancy%2Creinner%2Csarah%2Csasha%2Ctitan%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244952692)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2027%20Mika%27s%20birthday%EF%BF%BC&body=Life%20with%20a%20family%20eremika%20-%20Chapter%2027%20Mika%27s%20birthday%EF%BF%BC%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244952692-256-k161617.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+story+is+about+we%27re+Eren+and+mikasa+have+3+or+more+kids+after+dealing+with+the+Titan+and+there+is+trouble+in+the+air+and+just+a+disclaimer+the+story+has+some+stuff+from+eremika+family+life+written+by+Doctor1661+go+read+that+it+was+good&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F974175267-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-27-mika%2527s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	28. chapter 28 titan birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/974176083-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-28-titans  
> if you want to see the pics in any of them i will link the wattpad story so you can red and see the pics

Note just give a few months to Titans birthday okay Titans now one years old and Mika is six

~Titan birthday chapter will just be like metres but a little different with the toys and all that so yeah it will be very very very short because like I'm not bothered to write to birthdays but I've done it now so I hope you enjoy~

~Titan was so happy with all his presents especially the cake that he hugged everybody and thank them~

~ later they were watching a movie not the same movie over and over again different movies on Titan like ~

~ and this time Mika wasn't enjoyed but katana loved it~

" go to your room and do your own thing if you don't enjoy it Mika"said Eren  
" fine"said mika

~ do you want to play room and played her iPad until it was bedtime~

"Go to bed mika"said mikasa  
"Ok"said mika

~ they all went to bed~

~Eren and mikasa we are in bed cuddling as usual~

"Hey babe"said Eren  
"Yeah"said mikasa  
" The kids are so sweet do you want to have another one"said Eren  
"What "said mikasa  
" do you want to have another child"said Eren  
" probably later when they're much older"said mikasa  
"Ok"said Eren

~ they both go to sleep~

~eren dream~

"Mikasa come on it will be fun"said eren  
"No"said mikasa  
"Come on baby"said eren  
"I'm going"said eren  
"Bye"said mikasa sadly  
" don't worry babe just get some rest I want to get back you should be feeling all better okay I love you"said eren

~ in the dream mikasa was left with Mika~

~ then someone found out that she was Ackerman blood that came to give a little bit of a surprise~

~ noise crashing~

~ The dog got broken down~

"Mikasa where are you"said The strange man  
~Mika hear that and ramps to her mother in tears ~

~the strange man came up and found them Mika didn't know how to protect her mother because her mother was sick so she was weaker Mika want to go but then got pushed onto the ground and watched the man grab his mother and undress her~

~ she had a bit more strength mika so she got up and ran downstairs she grabbed the phone and started calling anybody~

~ she was gonna call her father but then she heard her mother screams she knew her father wouldn't be able to make it in time so she called auntie Annie~

"Hello" said Annie  
"Auntie auntie someone broken"said mika scared  
"What Are you okay is your mikasa ok"said Annie  
" no I don't think so I don't know what to do he's strong mummies week because she sick"said mika as mikasa screamed Annie could hear  
" don't worry I'm coming call your father"said Annie as she hung up and call 000

~ so she did she called her father and he picked up but soon as he picked up he could hear screaming of his wife~

"WHAT IS GOING ON"YELLED EREN  
"someone broke in "said mika

~She explain what was happening and have a said that he was on his way and the cops too thanks to Annie and they arrived with annie same with Eren ~

~they came in and could here mikasa screaming for help ~

" whoever that that put your weapon down right now"Yelled the cops

~eren had no more patients and lucky because when he got up there he thought he didn't want to see. He pined the guy to the ground and the cops walked in and then any came in and Mika was about to walk in when and he stopped her~

"Don't come in let daddy and the cops deal with it"said Annie

~mikasa had blood all over her same as she was unconscious~

~He looked at her and noticed that she had blood on her~  
~ they took her to the hospital and just there in time to save her~

~ but she would have to spend a lot of time in hospital to recover~

~ leader is she was getting weaker and weaker something happened~

~ something was taken from her~

~ her Ackerman crystal~

~ I was getting so sad but soon as I found it but it was too late she was too weak they were just deciding to give up when they boarded in~

~ she stopped breathing they quickly started to get her back but she was too damaged that they had to keep or machine that help her breathe that she would have to stay here for more~

~eren got kind of depressed~

~ but luckily it was only a dream~

~eren woke up heart pounding breathing heavily he looked over to his wife sleeping he got relieved he picked her up which woke her up~

"Eren what are you doing"said mikasa

~ I didn't say anything all I did  
was pick her up and hug her like she was dying or something like she's been in a coma and she finally woken up she was so confused~

~ but it's Titan birthday today so thing should get better~

~ i'm not gonna exaggerate on all stuff in Titans birthday like I did mika but it's gonna be a little bit different like you'll get different presents I'll be different things that happen in it~

"Mika it's my birthday "said Titan waking her up  
"Yeah I know"  
"Katana it's my birthday "said Titan  
"Mama "  
" no katana mummy is asleep"  
" come on Titan let's go wake them up" said mika  
"Yeah"said Titan

~ they walk into the room to see their mummy and daddy cuddled in one corner they make up a plan~

" okay Titan you scream it's my birthday and and both us with jump on the bed at the same time got it"

" got it"Titan said

~ they both jump on the bed and tighten screens it's my birthday it's my birthday wake up~

"Huh what are you two do up this early "said Eren  
"Mmmmm go back to sleep " mumbled mikasa  
"Hehe mummy it's my birthday"  
" it's too early go back to bed"mikasa  
"Ok mummy " said Titan  
" but Daddy it's Titans birthday we should get up"said mika  
" your mother's right to early go back to bed okay" he said

~ later they all get up and eat breakfast or get ready and the Guess arrive and titan get to open his presents of course Jean got him something of Jean saying it's the most handsome thing alive and Mikasa had to burn it again they have cake and watch Titans favourite movie again but they're different movies unlike mika one movie that she likes~

~ later that night a storm started Eren and mikasa we're cuddling in bed asleep when titan katana and Mika came in their room Eren Heard he got up and told them to get into the bed and get comfy~

" daddy storm scared katana and she won't fall asleep" said mika  
" are you sure it wasn't you scared" mikasa said  
" yeah katana doesn't look like she's scared she just looks like she wants her mama and dada" said Eren

~ they all go to sleep with Katana in the middle of Eren and Mikasa Titan and mika sleep on the other side they are all asleep now and happy~

~ The next morning they all get up to kids go to school Eren stays home with Katana same with Mikasa but make feel sick all of a sudden~


	29. chapter 29 the surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/974176257-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-29-the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : at the end of this chapter it will be about two months pregnant and something happens and I'm gonna leave at that hinting until the next chapter comes out so look forward that

also she's not pregnant yet

~its a week after Titan's birthday and eren was still scared for mikasa safety being Ackerman and all ~

~they were in bed cuddling as usual and mikasa was uncomfortable so she moved <

"Mikasa you ok" said Eren  
"No I'm uncomfortable " said mikasa  
"Oh baby come here"said Eren  
~Eren cuddled her into his chest and kiss her forehead ~  
"Oh Eren I love you"   
"I love you too"said Eren

~Eren and mikasa fell asleep mikasa woke up later that night and felt sick so she when to get up but couldn't because of Eren cuddling her~

~she didn't what to wake him but now she had to she push Eren off her which woke Eren up she ran to the bathroom Eren follow her and she threw up Eren holded her hair up ~

"Baby you ok"said Eren  
"Mm mm no "  
"Baby what's wrong "said Eren  
"I feel so sick"said mikasa

~ok later Eren called Annie and Reiner to come over to be here when the kids wake up because he was taking mikasa to the hospital ~

~Eren and mikasa arrived Lexi saw them and took them in straightaway she put mikasa in the bed and tested for blood all staff that know while Eren fell asleep on mikasa legs ~

~ Lexi took test but she found something very very special in one of them~

~ The next day~

~mika woke up to Annie and Reiner making her breakfast and katana eating same with Titan ~

"Hello sleeping Beauty you're asleep long" said Annie  
" where is mummy and daddy"said mika

" daddy took mummy's hospital okay"said Annie  
" why"said mika  
" because mummy doesn't feel well so Daddy just wanted to make sure she's okay" Annie Answer

~Eren woke up to mikasa asleep and he remembered what happened mikasa woke up and Lexi came in~

"I have good news and bad news depends how you take it"  
"Huh bad news"said mikasa  
" what's wrong"said Eren   
"Well mika your not sick but you are pregnant "said Lexi  
"What "said mikasa  
"What really "said Eren  
" yeah so I can send you home today because you don't really have to chill out here"

~ they got home and annie and Reiner and mika were wondering what's going on~

" i'm pregnant" said mikasa   
"What"said Annie   
"No way "said Reiner   
"Really mummies your pregnant"said mika   
" mummy having a baby"said Eren   
" oh my God no way"said Annie   
"Huh what's wrong "said mikasa   
" I wasn't gonna tell you this yet but I'm pregnant as well"said Annie  
"What really "said mikasa

~note: The chapter is probably gonna be short~

~Annie and Reiner go home but they take Titan the Mika with them to have some fun with Crystal and Willow~

~ mikasa puts Katana asleep with her and Eren gose to work~

~ The next day same thing happens but Mika goes to school titan goes to preschool and katana goes to daycare and Eren goes to work~

~ about four months later Annie is five months and Mikasa is four months ~

~ everything happens school for mika go titan goes to preschool katana go to daycare and Eren goes to work this time Eren gets a phone call why~


	30. chapter 30 something happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/974176440-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-30-something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : and we are here finally it probably wasn't a cliffhanger but it a try to make it as good as possible something happened what's it gonna be. SOMEONE DID SOMETHING. SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO MIKASA

"Eren don't leave me I don't want you to go "  
"Baby I have to go work "said Eren  
" I love you I'll be back soon okay call me if something happens" said Eren

~ later that day Eren is still at work Mikasa is in so much pain that she calls Eren so he can come home early~

~Eren gets home to meet her in bed in pain he left the doona and sees blood he knows what's going on~

"Eren" mikasa said in pain  
" i'll get Annie and Reiner to pick up Mika and the kids got it first of all I need you to get to the hospital stay awake okay"said Eren

~Eren call Lexi. Lexi comes with The ambulance and take mikasa to the hospital~

~mikasa is in so much pain that Eren hugs her

" baby it's okay I'm here don't worry you'll be okay I love you"said Eren

~ mikasa ends up falling asleep~

~ mikasa ends up falling asleep~  
" yes baby sleep you need rest"

"Eren She has to go to surgery i'm sorry but the babies gone he's had too big of a bleed for it to be alive will still try but don't get your hopes up" said Lexi

~mikasa went to surgery and Eren was left in the room worried sick about her he loved her he knew that he want her to hurt so you knew that they had to do this~

~mikasa came back with bandages on her scar on her stomach but she had a red scarf and Eren remembered when he gave that to her~

~. Flashback.~

" i'm cold" said mikasa   
" i'm cold" said mikasa

" i'm cold" said mikasa   
" here you go   
" here you go. you can keep it" said Eren

you can keep it" said Eren   
~. End of flashbacks.~  
" she kept it ever since"said Eren  
" he goes she's been wrapped up she should be okay like I said the baby didn't make it but she is okay now she won't be in any more pain well she won't be in pain once her Scar heels I suggest don't do anything sexually active until you know she's okay so she doesn't get a new cist okay" said Lexi

" okay"said eren  
" also you can lay with her so when she wakes up she can be comfy okay I'm gonna leave I'll be checking later today she's awake and she's not awake will give us some medicine to wake her up okay" said Lexi  
" okay" said Eren

" baby look how much you've been through I love you " said Eren kissing her

~ Eren gets in with her and cuddle her and kisses her~

" baby remember I'll always be here for you like you're always here for me" said Eren   
" baby remember I'll always be here for you like you're always here for me" said Eren

~Eren fell a sleep~

~ A few minutes later Eren up again but this time Mikasa was awake too~

"Oh baby I love you so much" said Eren

"Oh baby I love you so much" said Eren   
"Eren I love you too" said mikasa

~ Lexi came in the room~

"oh good your awake so I'll probably keep you here for two days just to make sure everything is okay because you did lose a lot of blood and then you'll be able to go home okay but make sure you give about three weeks until you do anything sexual okay just so your body can heal and get used to them changes"

"Eren that means you can't be as horny as you always are" said mikasa  
" hey I'm not horny you're the one that's horny"said Eren  
" last time I remembered you followed me up to the room and you jumped on me and you are the one that was kissing my neck when I told you to stop and you're the one that touched me first and you're the one that was unbuttoning my shirt so you're more horny than me"said mikasa  
"shh be quite you I know you love it " said Eren  
" maybe but th-"  
" mummy what happened"said mika  
" okay we change the topic now" said Eren  
" mummy had a missed carriage" said mikasa   
" The baby is gone" said mika  
" oh sis I'm so sorry do you know the gender of the baby" said Annie   
" yeah it was a boy like I expected" said Lexi   
" oh well that makes sense" said Annie  
" no baby brother any more"said Titan   
" no titan" said mikasa   
" aaaa a a a dada dada dada mama what's wrong with dada " said katana poking Eren  
"Aren't you are a little cheeky stop poking daddy leave Daddy alone okay daddy sad thing with mummy okay" said mikasa  
" daddy sad" said Katana  
" katana you know how mummy had a baby in your stomach it's gone now you don't get a brother or a sister" said mika   
" no baby waaaaaaaaaaa" katana started to cry  
" oh baby don't cry don't worry Daddy is here" said Eren

~ next two days were fine Mikasa was okay so they let her go home early she came home with still stitches in her so she couldn't do much Eren hope to walk Eren help to get up Eren got the kids ready and is a lot of stuff to help her~

"EREN"  
"Huh mikasa baby what's wrong " said Eren   
"Eren come here " said mikasa   
" what's wrong what's wrong you okay " said Eren breathing heavily  
"Eren i'm hungry baby you can do something"   
" are you kidding me is that all you scared me for something was wrong" said Eren  
" well no can you help me up in go to the bathroom " said mikasa   
" course baby come on " said Eren  
" thank you" said mikasa   
" okay what would you like nuggets" said Eren  
" yep"

~Eren went downstairs to cook the nuggets Eren was thinking~

#She hasn't been sad like I thought she would be I just give her time maybe she's hiding it maybe that's why she so tired during the day#


	31. chapter 31 the sad times*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am i mean i don't think so good luck mikasa whahahahaha and eren too whahahahahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/974177239-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-31-the-sad  
> for the pics

Note: mikasa still hasn't got over what happened so she's sad and eren had to deal with her having that sadness

BEWARE OF SMUT AND SEXY PICS

~ it's been two weeks since what happened it was like the last day of the last week she had the rest they were both asleep well that's what Eren thought~

~eren woke up to the sound of crying he went to the bathroom and saw mikasa on the floor crying~

" oh baby what's wrong" said Eren   
" baby it's okay come here now okay I love you" said Eren

~ Eren picked up Mikasa and daughter back to bed she cuddled into him and fell asleep~

" good girl fell sleep"~mikasa woke up and looked at Eren in the way that he knew he wanted to do something but she did it first~"Babe What are you doing " said Eren   
" good girl fell sleep"  
~mikasa woke up and looked at Eren in the way that he knew he wanted to do something but she did it first~  
"Babe What are you doing " said Eren

" good girl fell sleep"~mikasa woke up and looked at Eren in the way that he knew he wanted to do something but she did it first~"Babe What are you doing " said Eren   
" I love you do you love me" said mikasa

" yes of course but do you want to eat first that's your favourite" said Eren  
" sure" said mikasa

~ they went downstairs and there was nuggets and pancakes Mikasa sat up on the counter and started to eat while Eren went behind her~

"huh babe what are you ooo I love this" said mikasa

" see I knew you'll get horny not gonna do anything with me for three weeks" said Eren" come on and give me credit I control myself when I'm pregnant then I have to wait longer" said mikasa" True but I know when you're pregnant you're really horny...  
" see I knew you'll get horny not gonna do anything with me for three weeks" said Eren  
" come on and give me credit I control myself when I'm pregnant then I have to wait longer" said mikasa  
" True but I know when you're pregnant you're really horny" sad Eren  
" shut up you" said mikasa   
" come on let's go upstairs will be more comfortable" said Eren  
" okay" said mikasa

~ they went upstairs and Eren. laid on the bed but he didn't expect this to happen~

laid on the bed but he didn't expect this to happen~  
~ make the jumped on him it's only pants and bra~

~she was tugging on his boxes pulling them down in the process Eren unclip her bra and pull down her panties now they laying boneless naked against each other~  
~she was tugging on his boxes pulling them down in the process Eren unclip her bra and pull down her panties now they laying boneless naked against each other~

~she was tugging on his boxes pulling them down in the process Eren unclip her bra and pull down her panties now they laying boneless naked against each other~  
"oh I love this and miss doing this with you baby" said Eren

" he he I love you too" said mikasa " good because I would like too do this more" Eren said thrusting into her with mikasa's moan Eren groaning Eren thrust more equalling him to let his load into Mikasa mikasa moaned more tabbing her face into hi...  
" he he I love you too" said mikasa   
" good because I would like too do this more" Eren said thrusting into her with mikasa's moan Eren groaning Eren thrust more equalling him to let his load into Mikasa mikasa moaned more tabbing her face into his chest she could hear his Ian's underneath his breath

"Eren" mikasa said in the way she always dose which Eren loves  
"Yeah what's wrong" said Eren   
" do you know when it's until I've healed for three weeks" said mikasa giggles to Eren's reaction   
"huh a baby I got to pull out" said Eren  
~Eren was about to lift off of me to so when she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over so she's on top of him~  
"No " said mikasa  
"What but baby you could get hurt" said Eren worry   
" i'll be fine plus if you love me you'll do this" said mikasa biting her lip and looking seductively at Eren   
" fine I love you"

~ and with that makes a lift to herself off Eren and push the self back on Eren moaned which made mikasa know he enjoyed 

He groaned and Mikasa sighed pleasantly. She pushed her hand against his lower back, wanting them to connect again, and Eren quickly caught on. He found himself grinding his hips against hers and Mikasa moaned into his ear as he began to nibble at the skin on her neck again

~the next week~


	32. chapter 32 what's better then love*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheheheheheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/974177531-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-32-what%27s  
> for the pics or if you want to read it on wattpad
> 
> Note: they are very risky not gonna spoil anything I hope you guys enjoy hahahaha haha PS sorry ps again the kids are with Annie and Reiner test a fair

BEWARE OF SMUT AND SEXY PICS

Slowly, Mikasa freed his penis before staring at it. It seemed to stiffen under her gaze and Eren was aching for her touch.

But instead of touch him, like Eren thought she would've done, Mikasa lifted her hips off of the bed and pulled her jeans and panties down in one go. Then, she pulled her blouse over her head and unclipped her bra, discarding her apparel to her side of the bed before she leaned over Eren and mounted atop his lap.

TW-Wait." Eren grabbed onto her hips to stop her movement, leaving them in a weird position with Mikasa butt-naked and hovering inches above his cock.

"Are you sure you want this?" Eren looked up at her.Mikasa nodded, reaching down to rub her exposed clit.

"Yes, Eren. I do," she confirmed for what what seemed like the umpteenth time.Eren exhaled. "Okay," he murmured, releasing her hips.

Mikasa looked down at his length, holding it in her hand and aligning it with her entrance before she sunk down onto him.

She stopped at a few inches, inhaling slowly to steady her breaths so that she wouldn't get too loud before she lowered herself onto the rest of him.She let out a whimper, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him, clinging onto him.

"Shit," she breathed, burying her face into the crook of Eren's neck.

"You okay?" Eren asked, his hands grabbing onto her hips.Mikasa nodded against him. She needed a quick distraction from the discomfort she felt, so she lowered her hands and pulled on Eren's shirt, removing it swiftly and exposing his tan chest. "Y-Yeah. Just give me a moment," she mumbled

That moment was probably a minute long, but to Eren it seemed like an eternity. He wanted to thrust in and out of her already, but he knew that Mikasa needed time if she didn't want to hurt herself.

"I-I'm.." She didn't even finish her statement before she rolled her hips on his. Mikasa sucked in a large breath that shuddered her chest, refraining from cussing as Eren hissed, low and soft.

This continued.

Mikasa would roll against him, moaning as her breathing became labored as she continued to hold onto Eren tightly.

She's not sure why, but this felt wrong—whenever she would do this to Eren there was a lot of rising and falling rapidly. But here, Mikasa only rolled her hips slowly, and there was a lot of grinding and rutting and rocking her hips together with his than anything else. But at least they still felt good—Mikasa was suddenly clinging onto Eren so tightly in which his voice was right next to her ear and she could hear him moaning under his breath

Eren turned his head to bury it into the pillow groaning into it. He ground his teeth together, refraining from thrusting into Mikasa with no relent.

But then, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Mikasa rose slowly and lowered herself onto Eren's cock, and Eren—back arching, his neck curving, showing every tendon, every flinching muscle—said, "Fuck."

Mikasa didn't know if she could form any coherent words whilst feeling so full, but she managed, in a gasp, rising up on his cock again, to utter, "Like it?"

"Fuck, Mika—Mikasa. Go slow," Eren groaned. Mikasa cocked a brow, pulling away from him and tilting her head innocently (fuck, he hated how innocent she looked).

"Why? Don't you like it? I doubt that," she slammed herself down onto him, harder this time, and bit down on her tongue to suppress the whimpered that's climbed up her throat.

"I love it. B-But... shit, I won't be able to hold back." Eren threw his head back, feeling again Mikasa ascend 

"Then don't," she murmured, leaning toward his ear, "please, Eren," she practically whined.Eren grit out a moan through his teeth, grabbing onto Mikasa's hips and thrusting upward sharply. Mikasa let out a whimper, face flushing bright red at his sudden action. Her legs tucked on either side of his hips, Eren gripped onto her thighs, his nails digging into her skin, although Mikasa didn't care. She'll take a shower later today and see the red marks along her thigh and blush in remembrance

Fuckfuckfuck," Eren hissed out, positioning his hips differently to hit her at a new angle. Mikasa's response to his shift was a breathless cry of pleasure which only coaxed his movements to be faster. She grabbed onto her own breast, fondling with the milky mound of skin and picking at her pink nipples.

With each thrust, Eren pulled out a moan from Mikasa which had his pace increasing in speed until he was fucking her like a wild animal, so quick in which Mikasa found herself struggling to keep up. They began to lose themselves to anything that isn't fucking each other, now-frantically making sounds of ultimate pleasure—both wanting so badly to let the other drive them over the edge of orgasm as they, in turn, allowed the other to do the same.

So they did.

A screamed ripped from Mikasa's throat—a high noise that surged out of her in uneven burst—but she didn't find herself registering it leaving her as it did. She came with a chest shuddering, toe curling, nose scrunching, cry, and her hand dropped from where it gripped onto her breast to rub those circles along her clit again. Her thighs quivered as her orgasm ripped through her, sweat dribbling down her forehead in beads, and as she squeezed her eyelids shut, starts and moons and planets bursted in the darkness of her eyelids. She let out a sigh as she finished, leaning, boneless, against Eren.

"M-Mikasa," Eren exhaled, "Igottapullout," he murmured, words slurring together.

Mikasa nodded wordlessly, lifting herself off of Eren languidly and shivering as his cock left her. Eren lowered his hand, ready to pump himself and finish the job when Mikasa suddenly grabbed his wrist.

No, let me," she insisted, and with a quick swoop of her head, she wrapped her lips around his rock hard shaft. She wrapped her fingers around the base and Eren groaned as Mikasa sucked, dragging her tongue up and down his length, leaving a trail of spit in her wake to cool on his cock.

She spat.

Eren's eyes went wide as he watched Mikasa spit into the palm of her hand before she wrapped it around his penis again, stroking it up and down and rubbing her thumb along the slit when she reached the top.

"F-Fuck, Mikasa," Eren groaned. Mikasa put her mouth over his member again, sucking on it so much in which her own saliva began to pool at the edges of her lips and trickle down her chin.

Eren threw his head back again. He grabbed onto Mikasa's head, lacing his fingers through her hair and thrusting upward. Mikasa gagged and Eren muttered and apology under his breath, but Mikasa only nodded and made a noise in solidarity.

Eren inhaled sharply as he thrusted into her mouth again. He was so close, and with just a few erratic thrusts he found himself groaning as he released his load into Mikasa's mouth, pulling out just at the near-end which resulted in his cum spilling onto her face as well as her clavicle.

"S-Sorry," he breathed. Mikasa shook her head, swallowing the semen in her mouth.

"It's fine," she said, swiping daintily with her finger to wipe away at the semen that began to drip down her breast..

"So you want to go to sleep or go get food honey before the kids get home" said Eren

"Sure" said mikasa

~they when down and had breakfast well lunch and the kids came home~

"Mummy look what we got" said mika  
"Huh " said mika's  
"Look mama I got a katana " said katana  
"Why you let katana get a katana " said Eren  
"Annie " said Reiner   
"What she was going to cry if we didn't and I already have a headache so yeah" said Annie  
"Wow is a toy" Said Eren  
"No come katana you need to learn how to use it probably " said mikasa   
" what but babe" said Eren   
" what " said mikasa   
" dada look at this Titan toy" said Titan  
" huh arrr wow Titan that cool" said Eren  
" hehehe you like it Titan" said mikasa  
" yeah you like it mama" said Titan  
" yeah I love it katana come here" said mikasa taking off the red scarf Eren gave her

~she bend down and remember when Eren rap the scarf around her~

~she bend down and remember when Eren rap the scarf around her~   
~she rap the scarf around katana and katana smiled~   
~she rap the scarf around katana and katana smiled~

~she rap the scarf around katana and katana smiled~  
~katana loved it~

~then said got katana dressed~

~had the Titan doll Eren knew what was going on~  
~had the Titan doll Eren knew what was going on~

~#I know that katana is younger than what in the pic but imagine that a 2 year in the pic and also imagine Titan in the pic on Eren's lap playing#~  
~#I know that katana is younger than what in the pic but imagine that a 2 year in the pic and also imagine Titan in the pic on Eren's lap playing#~

"Hahahaha hehehehe"laughed katana and Titan  
"Mummy can I play" said mika  
"Yeah" said Eren  
"Sorry I trust you to not hurt katana or titan" said mikasa

~Eren stoped playing and when to mika and played with her~

~the next day~

~mikasa was out with titan and katana and eren was still a sleep when~

"Daddy"  
"Mmmmm"  
"Daddy"  
"Huh mikasa"  
"Daddy" mika said with tears in her eyes  
"Huh mika what's wrong" said Eren  
"Daddy"  
"Huh were your mother " said Eren  
"She when out with titan and katana and told me to let you sleep" said mika  
"Oh what's wrong mika" said Eren  
"Why dose mummy hate me" said mika


	33. chapter 33 again^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE OF SUICIDAL TRIGGERS AND WARNINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/974177632-life-with-a-family-eremika-chapter-33-again%EF%BF%BC%5E  
> FOR PICS OR IF YOU WANT TO READ IT ON WATTPAD
> 
> BEWARE OF SUICIDAL TRIGGERS AND WARNINGS

BEWARE OF SUICIDAL TRIGGERS AND WARNINGS 

"Daddy"   
"Yeah mika"   
" why dose mummy hate me"  
"Huh what mummy doesn't hate you mika" said Eren  
"Really" said mika  
" yeah she just doesn't like how you don't listen to her so try listening to her more and then maybe you we'll be back to having fun with her ok "Said Eren  
"Really daddy"  
"Yeah so now come here and sleep with daddy ok " said Eren  
" ok daddy"  
"Mummy will be back soon ok mika so why you can come cuddled with daddy"

~mikasa is home with a tired katana and titan she put them to bed and all she wants is Collapse into bed with Eren or cuddle into him she walks into the room and see mika and eren passed out in her bed she gets in and cuddleds in to Eren and Mika wakes up and leaves Because she said her mother~

~Eren woke up with mikasa cuddling her ~

~but then he noticed tears in her eyes~

"Baby what's wrong " said Eren  
"I'm pregnant " said mikasa  
"What" said Eren

~so yeah mikasa pregnant but she had a missed carriage I'm mean but yeah this she was sad then usual Eren couldn't get her to eat he had to fored her to eat and get up Eren hated that kids had to see her like this so he got Armin and Sarah to them so he could deal with mikasa depression and eren had to look after her~

"Daddy bye mummy" Said mika   
"Mama ba ba"  
"Daddy mummy bye" said Titan  
"Bye bye Titan katana and mika" said Eren  
"How mikasa Eren " asked Armin   
"Hmm not good bad she not eating to the literally have to feed her " said Eren  
" make sure she's not around shop and Jackson case tries to kill yourself" said Armin  
" yeah I know" said Eren  
"Bye Armin"  
"Bye Eren good luck with mikasa "

~ am I mean I mean r again see how happy you from the start and then how dark it gets at the end I don't think I mean my friend just called me a monster so good luck Mikasa whahahahahahaha and Eren of course~

~ make us is laying in bed curled up in a ball~

"I'm useless "  
"Mikasa baby not say that your not useless"  
"I don't need to live anymore "  
"Mikasa baby not say that you need to live I need you to live your kids need you too live"  
"Nobody care if I die nobody love me nobody wants me"  
"Mikasa baby snap out of it I care I love you your kids love you your kids care your kids want you I want you"  
" I am a burden to my family"  
" no you're not you're not a burden"

~mikasa sit up and pick up a knife and said~

"I don't need to live anymore"

To be continued

~mikasa has now gone into depression downward spiral she's not suicidal can Eren save her~


End file.
